Secrets
by NightLight12
Summary: Eira is different and loves it. She in not your normal Viking and has an open mine to everything but its full of Secrets that can just get a certain Vikings attention. Yet it is her secrets that can help him find his right place in the world (HiccupXOC)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first How to train your dragon story. Please tell me what you think. Thanks**

**Disclamer: I do not own How to train your dragon.**

* * *

**Everyday life with a little surprise **

(Eira's PV)

Have you ever had secret so big that you could not tell anyone about it, not even your parents or closes friends. Well I do and trust me because of this my whole life has change and not in a bad way but not in a good way either.

My name is Eira which means snow and its odd for me to be names that but whatever I do like my name. I live in Burk and it's amazing here but not because of the people or the forest... well maybe the forest but what truly is amazing are the dragons that come here. Sure they destroy the place but they are beautiful and so... what's the word...oh right, awesome. Yes, I know what you are thinking in Burk we kill dragons not find them amazing but I guess I was born different and am proud of it. Anyways, I find dragons interested but not everybody shares the same thoughts as I do. Their thoughts are killing or be killed but I don't think that they will kill us if we just leave them alone and try to understand them. If they were to know what i though about dragons they would view me much more of an outsider than they already do.

That my secret but its not the only one i have.

Today was a normal day, or what is normal to me anyways. I woke up and got dress, a black shirt with a black skirt that was cover in metal.A long with black leather cloves that went from my wrist to my elbow and my boots. I brushed my hear then did a two front braids with a headband. I went down to eat and before i was even able to site down same conversation started.

"Eira you are old enough to start training to become a real Viking. I want you to go to dragon training," my dad said. It was the start of the same conversation that we had every morning and it was getting annoying. "your brother and sister went there, they did great and became real Vikings" my dad said remembering the day when my older sibling pass dragon training and killed a dragon. I was not there, thank Thor for that.

"Dad I already told you I am not going to train, I do not want to kill dragons. Why can't you understand," I said will looking at my dad. I turned and looked at my mather hoping that she would help me, "Mom please."

"sorry Eira but your father is right. You need to take your training seriously and become a true Viking. Once you have kill a dragon only then will you make this family proud," well there it is, she just brought the '_make your family proud_' she knew I wanted to make them proud but not like this. "Besides maybe you and Astrid could become friends she is a very smart girl and strong" she said and went on talking about how Astrid was a good fighter and would become a good Viking.

'_She just has to mention Astrid. I really hate when they do this._' I thought. Don't get me wrong I don't hate her but it's just that it looked like they wish she was there daughter instead of me and really it just upsets me. I use to be friends with her but then she turned against me because she found out that I didn't want to kill dragons, everyone looked at me different when they found out i didn't to kill a dragon.

"We were friends until she betrayed and left me alone," I mumbled. I looked around trying to find a way to change the subject that's when I noted something missing or rather two 'things' missing, " Where is Star and Ray"

My mother stopped talking about Astrid and looked around " STAR! RAY! Dinner time!"

Using this opportunity I got up and left not wanting to hear them start again. I really was getting tire of this. I just wish they would leave me alone.

I walked around the village looking at what everybody was doing and making my way to the forest to be alone. As I round the corner I sow hiccup and saw him working on repairing weapons. You see, Hiccup is the leader of the village's son but unlike his dad he does not fight or is able to kill dragons instead he makes a mess and almost destroy everything but still tries to make his dad proud. I never understood why he kept on trying to kill dragons I mean he's really smart and can create a lot of things, and is nice and cut-... okay first I don't have a crush on him... okay maybe just a little. Although he will never notice me he is too busy trying to impress Astrid, I swear that's what every boy in this village try's to do.

'_I should just go_' I thought as started to walk away. I really didn't want him to see me. It was odd I am not the type of person who is shy and runs away. I tell everyone what I'm thinking and talk to people who i may not know. I'm never shy, but when it comes to the guy i like i guess i just get shy. As I walked I felt my feet pull something.

I looked down and found a rope "oh great" I said just as water was poured on my head, or at least what I thought was water. I always get prank by the evil twins, as I like to call them, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They always prank me since they have nothing better to do. They always do this, every single morning of course I always find a way to get them back. But today I was just not up for it.

"Very funny" sighing I looked around and sow the twins laughing along with Snotlout. While Astrid just stood there looking at me like I was some weird creature.

"Haha it never gets old" Tuffnut said as he and his twin sister kept on laughing. To them I'm nothing but there laughing stock and no one stops the twins from pranking me. Why? Well that's simple because they think of me as different, not everyone was like that though some of the still talk to me but stopping the pranks was not something they did. So I had to deal with this every day. I just signed and walked away, there truly was nothing that I could do to stop them or for them to accept me for the way I was. As I walked away I sow hiccup looked my way with a curious look.

"oh great my day just got better" I said as I started to turn around or at least tried until a voice stop me.

"Wait Eir!" I turn around and found Gobber walking towards me. I waited until he got closer to me "hey your dads... what happen to you?" he asked ones he noticed that I was wet.

"What happens every morning," I replied. Gobber is one of the people I like to talk to and he understands me, and likes me for who I am. He is my only friend here. You may think it's sad but I actually like to talk to Gobber and listen to his crazy stories.

"Are you going to get back at them?" he asked.

"No I really don't feel good today," I looked down not really feeling like talking.

"It was your dad wasn't it?" he asked and I only nodded "you know maybe you should listen to him," that got my attention.

I raised my head fast "really?..." sighing I looked to the side "you know am not changing my mine and he should respected."

"Okay but you should still try it" he grabbed my shoulder knowing he could not change my mine and started to lead me to his workshop. "Well your dad asked me to make him new swords and they are ready" he said as we walked in to the small house.

"Ah Hiccup bring the swords" he called. Which got my attention once again, I looked at Gibber and sow him with a knowledge look. Oh he was so doing this on purpose. You see, Gobber knew about my small crush on Hiccup and while he could take my dad's swords to him, he had taken the chance to make Hiccup give them to me. I just hope this does not turn out bad or else Gobber would pay for this.

"Here they are" Hiccup said as he put the swords down on a table that was in the middle of the room. He looked up at me and noticed that I was wet, although he had seen what happen.

Just as he open his mouth I put my had up "don't ask" I simple said without even looking at him. I looked at the swords and started to examine them.

"Check them while I get your mom's throwing knifes," Gobber said as he left me and hiccup alone. Yep, he's totally doing this on purpose.

I looked back at hiccup, who was trying to not look at me. There's only one word to describe this kind of situation: Awkward. Sighing i looked back at the swords, they were perfectly sharp and not to heavy which were perfect. There were only two of them, which were good. I could only hope that my dad takes care of them and not breaks them like he does to the other ones.

"sooo" hiccup started as he looked at me examining the weapons.

I looked up at him "So?" I asked but instead of finishing he stayed quite this annoyed me,"if you have something to ask just say it." He looked around the room not trying to make eye contact with me._ 'Great going Eira now he won't talk to you. Just like everybody else' _I thought as I look to the side.

"Why do people look at you differently?" he finally asked, which caught me of guard. I looked at him with frown in my face.

"... Well... because I am different" I stated.

He then had a frown in his face "how so?" he asked.

"Well... I don't fit in. I'm different in the way that I don't wish to enter dragon training and instead only wish to be out in the forest" I replied. I looked at him and he seemed surprise.

"Why don't you want to go to dragon training? I mean killing a dragon is all I've dream of" he said as he looked at me.

"Well, why do you want to kill dragons," I asked while crossing my arms.

"Well, were Viking that what we do, kill dragons" he replied.

"No were humans and we are allowed to do what we want too, not what people wish for us to do or to try and impress them. There's more to being a Viking than killing dragons" I looked into his eyes and he looked back. He was strangely different than the other Viking, but not like me. "Besides I have my own reasons to why I don't wish to go to dragon training"

He tilts his head "and what would that be?"

I smiled "that's for me to know and for you to find out" I replied as I started to walk away. I turned around as I remembered something "oh and please tell Gobber to take the weapons to my house. I really don't want to go home right now. Thanks." I said to hiccup as I run into the forest.

*** in the forest***

I walked around thinking about the days' event. It had been a bad day starting with my parent's everyday speech of how I should kill a Viking. Then Gobber came and made my day better '_well at least I got to talk to hiccup_' i thought. I walked across the forest and up a cave, most people didn't come here. The cave had a small entrance and the inside was dark. There was no sound.I grabbed a torch and lid it then made my way inside. As the cave got deeper it became darker until it started to become brighter. A whole was at the ceiling of the cave making the morning light shine right through it. The smell of moisture and plants became strong as I went deeper in the cave. In the center of the cave was a small forest. A small river was run across the middle of the forest. The sounds of birds were finally heard. I extinguished the torch and sat down on the growing grass and thought about the day I had found this place. It was the worst day of my life but soon turned into the best day and were I had meet my befriend. I closed my eyes and remembered the day "who needs people when you can have something much better" I said out loud as I heard my companion make her way towards me.

*****with Hiccup****

Hiccup thought about what the girl had said _'No were humans and we are allowed to do what we want too' _he knew she was right yet in Berk killing a dragon was everything. He thought more about the girl, all he knew about her was that she was treated different and that no one ever approached her.

Gobber came back to the shop and sow hiccup working on a new project, "what are ye doing there Hiccup" he asked as he looked at the boy.

"oh nothing just a new project," he replied then looked at Gobber, "Gobber who was that girl that came here?"

Gobber looked at Hiccup, "Oh her? Her names Eira. She is Light and Dan's sister. Why you asked?"

"Just curious," he said as he thought of the girl.

Gobber smiled then walked closer to the boy, "She is very strong and smart. She would do a fine dragon killer if she wished but she has her reasons."

"What do you mean? Why doesn't she want to kill dragons?"

"No one knows. She always said she was going to be as strong as her parents, then she went missing for four months. We although she was dead but she then came back and said she did not wanted to kill dragons. It surprised everybody even her friend."

"Her friend?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah her and Astrid use to be best friends. They were like sisters then Astrid left her and she was all alone"

Hiccup though about the information he had just received. He did not think that Astrid and the girl were friends. Astrid always seemed to stay away from her. He kept on working as he thought about the girl. As the minutes went by his curiosity for her got bigger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait. I had gotten stuck on what to do next. **

**Anyway hope you liked it! Next chapter will be the beginning of the movie. And another thing i fix some of the things from the first chapter, just to let you know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own how to train your dragon.**

* * *

**~Past~**

Eira looked at her house there and sow the light but no one was outside waiting for her like they usually did. She looked to the both sides before running to her front door. It would not be right to sneak in from the front door but she had no other choice. If her parent were still up they would be waiting for her. If she were to sneak from the back they would caught her easier and she was not up for that. If their was a slight chance she would get past her parents then she was willingly to take it.

The brown hair girl open her door then looked inside once she saw no one she began to make her way to her room. She made sure to keep quiet as she closer the door then went upstairs. So far there was no sight of her parents anywhere. She looked at her brother's' bedroom and sow he and their sister playing.

"I will get you dragon!" her younger brother exclaimed as he took his wooden sword as began to beat his dragon staff animal. Her sister stood next to him then began to join him on his 'hunt'. Eira shook her head and made her way to her room.

She open her room and screamed. Taking a deep breath she put a hand on her heart "what are you doing here! You scared me!" she exclaimed as she saw her parent waiting for her in her bedroom. Her fathers arm were crossed as he stood up will her mother sat down on her bed with her arms folded on her lap.

Eiras mother looked at her then stood up and began to walk towards her. Once in front of Eira she sigh "Where have you been Eira?" she asked as she put her hands on her hips.

'Oh great now I'm in trouble' the young viking thought as she looked at her mother "well you see I was just outside, you know investigating and stuff. I just lost track of time that's all."

"You have been missing training again. " Her mother began as she let her arms fall to her side "This can't go on Eira you needed to train. You cannot miss any more training. Not to mention your chores need to be done."

"I will go train don't worry as for the chores I'm sorry i missed them i…. just forgot that's all. Besides I never miss my chores and I rather train in the forest alone." she replied then looked at her parents "I rather do my own training than have to listen to your lectures on how to kill a dragon."

"Tell me how you are planning to kill a dragon, when you don't even know where to hit them at" Her father said as he looked at his daughter. 'Great here we go again' she thought as she crossed her arms and looked to the side. The last thing she wanted was another argument. Lately they had been pressuring her more about attending dragon training.

"Eira answered us. Ever since that day you have never wanted to kill dragons." her mother said as she made Eira turn and look at her "You would make us real proud if you did. Why won't you?"

She looked in to her mothers eyes and sow worry, yet she did not know what she was worried about. She took a deep breath "I Just don't want to. Why do you want me to do this? You're my parents can't you just respect my decision!" she exclaimed.

"Exactly we are your parents" her father began as he stepped closer to her. He looked straight in to her eyes "And as such you have to listen and do what we tell you!"

"No i don't. I'm free to choose my own decisions. You have always chosen for me and i have never said no or complained! For once can't you just let me do want i want!"

She looked at her father in the eyes , she was not going to back down. They stared at one another then he spoke "in the table there's a sword that i need Gobber to fix take it to him." He then looked at her and left the room without another word.

She looked at her mother who shook her head "Oh Eira" she said before leaving the young girl alone.

Eira looked at her room, the walls were cover in drawings and her bed was made. Her room was very clean as she liked to keep it. She walked to her window and looked outside. It was dawn and everyone was getting ready for the night. Closing her eyes as she remembered the look her mother gave her. She hated that look. It was as if she was trying to tell her that she was disappointed, this made her feel bad as if she was a horrible child.

Then she remembered the look her father gave her. She wondered why he hadn't said anything back and instead just walked a ways. There was always something her would say to make her unable to respond. That only lead to more argument yet he never back down from them. Both had left without another word. They were up to something, she just knew it.

Eira sighed and made her way out the door. As she walked out her room, her brother peaked out his head then went back inside his room and closed the door. He had heard everything. The last thing she wanted was for her to look at her like everyone else did. The girl looked down then made her way downstairs. Today was not her day.

She took the sword and made her way towards Gobber. She thought about her family. She missed her older siblings. They may not truly understand her but they respected her decisions. They always did.

_An older boy with black hair in viking attire looked down at the small girl that was clanged to his leg "come on Eira. Its not going to be long" he said as he looked down at her._

"_Ya were just doing for a few years. We'll be back in no time" her sister said as they waited. She was cover in a brown cloak. They were both in their teens. _

_Eira pouted as she crossed her arms "why can't i go with you!" she said as she looked at them._

"_because we need someone to take care of mom and dad" her brother said._

"_Yeah but the people here don't like me" the small girl said as she looked down "They think I'm weird" _

_Both teens looked at one another. The older girl kneed down and looked at her little sister in the eye "You are not weird but different. Now listen good" she said as she looked at her with a serious expression "There is nothing wrong with being different but the opposite. That's what makes __**you**__ special, never forget that."_

"_we will always love you for who you are, no matter what" _

"Oh Light I wish you were here with me" Eira whispered as she walked into Gobbers workplace. "Hey Gobber i need-" she stopped as she sow Hiccup. Gobber was nowhere around. 'grrrreeeaaaatt' she thought.

"Gobber isn't here. He went home to look for something" Hiccup said as he got close to her. Eira sigh, she had hoped to talk to Gobber about her problem with her parent while he fixed her fathers swords. "If you want i can tell him that you were looking for him."

Eira looked at him then at the door then back at him. "Actually…. Could I um stay here. I really don't want to go home right now." She began "and my father needs this fixed" she finished as she put the sword in the table.

"Yeah that's fine" he replied as he looked walked towards her. "Actually," he grabbed the sword and looked at it, "i can fix this."

"Really? Thanks that would be very helpful"

"You're welcome" He replied as he turned around and began to work. "You can sit and wait. I'm sure Gobber would be back soon."

Eira gave a small smile and sat down. She put her head on her crossed arms and looked at Hiccup as he worked. She looked as he began to heat the sword, then began to form it back to the way it use to be. She had always found it interesting as she sometimes watched Gobber fix weapons or sometime make them himself.

Hiccup could feel the girl stare behind, and that made him a little uncomfortable. He was not use to someone looking at him work, especially a girl. As he work he remembered what she had said to him the day before. He still wondered about her and what her reason was to not want to kill dragons. He tried to ask Gobber but that only brought more questions. What exactly happen to her in those four months she went missing.

Eira looked around wanting to find something to distract herself with. She knew Hiccup was becoming uncomfortable with her staring at him and last thing she wanted was to make him uncomfortable. Yet she hated sitting down, she was not the most patient person and having nothing to do, or even anything to talk about, was something that she was very unconscionable with.

She tapped her hand on the table then let her head down. There was no she could not stand the quiet. "Okay i give up" she said then looked at Hiccup "i can't stand the quiet. Do you usually stay here all day?"

The boy looked at her then went back to working. "Sometimes, I guess" he replied. "Do you usually stay in the forest all day?"

Eira frowned "What... of course not" she replied "I also spend a lot of time in caves. I like to explore and looked around. I guess i just like the outdoor and nature instead of all" she waved her hand around the shop "this."

Hiccup turned around and looked at her "why?" he asked.

"Well….." she began then looked to the side " I feel suffocated sometimes, like I don't belong here." Looking at him she smile "besides I like to explore, other things interest me more than just our own. I want to learn about what's out there" she said excitedly. She then gave him a small smiled, "you think i'm weird don't you?"

The boy looked at her then gave a small smile "No, different but not weird." He looked to the side and began to work, "I'm not one to say anything, anyway. I'm not like my father or anyone in the village. I was not born buff or can even kill a dragon." He stopped working and gave a sad expression, "I always make a mess out of thing."

Eira looked at the boy she had a crush on since she was little. "You're fine the way you are" she said without thinking. He turned around and looked at her making her blush and look at the side. She did not mean to say that but Eira was always a kind person and cared about others. She never liked when someone looked down on themselves.

She cleared her throat then made up her mind. She looked at him "You look down on yourself too much, Hiccup. Personally, I think you're fine the way you are. I….. um….. I have seen you build things that are quite amazing. I just don't know why you want to use them to impress, Astrid" she said without thinking. He eyes widen "N-no i mean…...forget that last part. I think that maybe you are better at something else than what you're forcing yourself to be at. Perhaps, you weren't born buff and cant fight but you're very smart and that says a lot. Not everyone is as smart as you. I mean look at Snotlout hes not the brightest person in the village, along with the Tuffnut."

"I think Snotlout just thinks about his muscles more than anything else" Hiccup mutter.

"Ain't that right" chuckle Eira as Hiccup gave her a small smile.

"So.." he began as he tried to figure out how to ask her the question that was mostly bothering him.

Eira looked at his and raised an eyebrow "So?" she said, "I told you before if you have something to say just say it."

"What happen between you and Astrid?"

The brown hair girl looked at him in surprise. She frowned then looked to the side. "You don't have to answer that question," He said as he saw her no longer smiling. He was starting to think he made a mistake by asking that question.

Shaking her head the girl looked at him "No it fine. The question just took me by surprise." She closed her eyes and sigh, then re-open them and looked at the boy. "I knew Astrid when I was seven. At first I didn't find her very interesting, most of the time i never took interest on people. I was little and never really cared about others, i usually liked to be by myself. Astrid was the type of person that was not interested by anyone, unless you were someone worthy of being her friend. She and I were-are very different than one another. There was nothing that could make us talk or even be friends with one another." She thought about the day they had finally talked while Hiccup sat down in front of her, "but one day she made a comment that I found very annoying, so when I saw her again i told her 'you can't just go and treat others liked you're above them.' She told me that i had no place to talk and i should mind my own business. I, of course, did like what she told me and i replied back. That only made us began to fight, she called me weak and i told her i could win against her. We fought and ,believe it or not, i won but no one was there to see that. After that everyday from then on she and i would fight outside the village and within time we became friends. Neither one of us expected that but i guess sometimes things happen for a reason."

Hiccup looked down in thought, "then what happen that made her end your friendship?" he asked.

Eira shrought "Well theres only one thing that would make her act that way; her reputation. After i came back from those four months and then when everyone found out i didn't wanted to kill dragons, no one really wanted to be close to me. I didn't really mind i was usually by myself and it was normal but i guess Astrid did. At first she tried to convince me to change my mind but that really didn't work. When i set my mind on something it had to change it, at least that what my parents say. Then one day she just told me we could no longer be friends because i was different and she was a viking. And that was that we both never talk to one another," she finished with a sad smile, "I consider Astrid a very good friend but i guess something are just not meant to be."

They both stayed in silent until Hiccup spoke again "where were you in those four months?" he asked.

Eira looked at him then smile "that's something for me to know and for you to find out."

"Again?" he asked as he gave a small smile.

"Yep." she replied back then rested her chin on her hands "Now, i told you something about me, so its your turn to tell me something about you" she smiled.

Hiccup scratched the back of his head "Well what do you want to know?"

"Anything"

They spend the rest of their time talking and learning about one another. It was the first time they both felt they had a friend. They both laughed and smiled as they learned more about one another. Unknown to them, Gobber stood outside his workshop with his arm cross and a smile on his face. Soon Gobber step into the shop and began to talk to both teens.

Eira woke with energy, she was happy. Even though she still did not know what her father was up with she had been happy for the last three day. She tended to go to Gobbers workshop where he talked to Hiccup and got to know him better. As the days past she had started to like him more and more. But she knew he was still interested in Astrid, for now she just wanted to be friends with him.

The brown hair girl got dress and then made her way down to eat. She was planning to go and talk to Gobber. She was still worry about her parents but as long as she could she would go and do what she liked best without her parents having to tell her what to do.

"I'm going to see Gobber all be back for training" she said as she made her way to her door without even looking at her parents.

"You're not even going to say hi, Eira?" a voice asked as she stood at the door. She turned her head and sow an older woman and man standing next to her parents.

She smiled and jump in excitement "Dan! Light! your back" she shouted then gave them a hug. She had missed her older siblings and was happy to see them again.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Here's the next chapter!**

**First:Thanks to all dose who favorite, followed, or reviewed! I appreciated.**

**Second: I wanted to tell you that there will be some changes but the movie maybe almost the same, ALMOST. **

**Hope you liked it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon! **

* * *

**New comers and dragon disaster**

"When did you get back?" Eira asked excitedly as she hugged both siblings tightly.

Light looked at her sister as she put a hand on her hip, "we just arrived late at night."

"We were planning to surprise you but you seemed tire so we let you sleep," Dan explained as he stood looked at Eira, "We still were able to surprise you anyways."

Eira looked happy at her siblings and was about to ask them questions, until the little twins came running down from the room. They stop and looked at the older siblings "Your back" they shouted happily as they ran towards them, there arms wide open.

Dan and light hugged the smaller kid then took a step back, "oh and we brought you guys something."

"What did you bright, what did you bright!" they shout at the same time while jumping up and down.

Dan grabbed a bag that was on top of the table and then sat down. He put his hand in and pulled two objects; a doll with a small necklace that was shaped like a star and small dagger that had a small thunder at the head.

"This is for Star" he said as he handed the doll to the little girl. "And this is for Ray" he handed the younger boy the dagger. "Now they come from different island that are far aways from here and made with material that cannot be found anywhere." He looked at Star and grabbed the doll. He took the necklace off, then put it around the little girls neck, "in an island this stone is called Meredith, named after a great worrier. It is said that the stone protects the one who wears it." He then turned to his brother "This dagger is made from a very strong material that cannot be found anywhere except on a dangerous island. It is unbreakable and can pears anything, including a stone. You must be careful on how you use that, understood?" The little boy looked at the dagger then at his brother and nodded his head.

"Good. Now," Light began as she turned and looked at Eira. "Eira, we also have something for you." Dan put his hand into the bag and took out a necklace that was different than Stars' and an iron sword "This are for you," light said as she handed her the objects and helped her but the necklace on.

Eira looked at the sword as Dan began to explain what it could do. "Now, that is no ordinary sword. Try and swing it" he said. Eira looked at him with a questionable expression but did as instructed. As she swiged the sword it separated into pieces making it now look like a whip. "This is a whip sword. Just like it name this weapon can be use as a sword and a whip. It is made of the strongest material, just like Rays dagger and can pears anything." He then pointed to the necklace, "that necklace is also made from the same material as Stars but it is also a combinations of others. I had it designed just for you." The necklace was in the shape of a dark blue dragon with its wings clipped together and in betweens its wings was a green dagger. The shape was all made of stone.

"This is beautiful" she said as she smiled at them, "thank you." She looked at her necklace then but the sword whip back together and hanged it to her hip. She looked back at them "now tell me what you have sow out there."

Dan and light laughed, "you may have grown but you are still the same as always" said Dan, "Well then when sailed out to the see we…." he began his story.

Eira stood happily listening to her siblings stories about what they had found beyond Berk. She was amazed by the fact that they had been to other island and seen so many incredible things. She listens to all the things they said, then her brother started to talk about all the dragons he had encountered.

"We saw so many different species" he said as he looked at her. Dan began to explain what they looked like and occasionally their sister would take over the explanation when he didn't get it right. Eira was excited and intrigued at the description of the dragons. She now wanted to explore the outside world more than ever, or at least that was until her younger brother decided to speak.

"Oh! did you kill any of them!" Ray exclaimed as he looked at them with excitement.

"Yeah! i want to see what you got from killing them!" Star agreed with the same excitement her brother should. Eira looked at them hoping they would not say what she was dreading for them to say.

Both sibling looked at one another then they smiled down on the two "Of course we did" Light said as she started to talk about there conquer the dragons. Thats when Eira had heard enough and decided to leave.

She got up and left without distracting her sister storytelling and while making sure that no one saw her leave. Unknown to her someone did see her, as Dan looked at the door the girl had left. He sigh and looked towards his sister, listening to what she was saying.

Eira walked threw the village while looking around, she was happy her sibling were back but the last thing she wanted was to hear how they killed dragons especially when they knew she didn't like it. She looked around finding today to be a quit. This, of course, would not be bad infact it would make her day even better but for some reason she could not shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

"Hey Gobber," she said a she walked into the workshop. It was late in the afternoon when she had finally decided to visit Gobber.

"Oh, Eir i thought you werent coming" he said as he wiped his hands on a cloth and walked next to her.

"Nah, i was just with my family," she replied as she walked in then leaned against the table. "Did you know Dan and Light are back?" she asked.

Gobber looked at the girl, "no but ye must be happy. Why didn't you stay with them?"

Eira shrugged "I am happy but i just… i don't know i felt like they were different some how. Anyways, Ray and Star started to talk to them, after all they didn't stayed much with then the last time they came. Both twins were just little and they left quite fast. They don't know light and Dan like i do."

"Ah i see" Gobber said, then began to work.

"Eira? What are you doing here" said Hiccup as he walked inside with some objects in his hands. "I thought you weren't coming."

Before Eira Gobber turned to her "You know Hiccup was asking for you."

Eira turned and looked at Hiccup who looked to the side, "N-No i was just um… wanted to know if you were coming thats all." He then began to start working on his new project.

Eira gave a small smile, "well i was home with my older siblings. They just got home from their long trip," she explain.

"Oh. You must be very excited to see them again" Hiccup said as he turned and looked at her.

"Yeah, I am." She looked at them then asked "So, what can I help you in?"

It was early in the morning when Eira had left her home, she knew she had to go home and she wanted to talk to her siblings. But Eira did not wanted to go home,yet. She walked by the streets wondering what to do. She was happy that her sibling were back but she still had an uneasy feeling. So, instead of going home she decided to walk around. There was no pranks today, which she was thankful for, and it had been a wonderful day but sometimes it will be quite right before a storm hits. Eira just did not know what was going to happen or if it had anything to do with her father, which she had a bad feeling it was. Eira sigh and sat down on the grass.

The brunette open her eyes and sat up straight as she heard the sound of wings. She looked down and saw the sheeps eating, as she looked closely as something flew down fast and took one of the white sheep. She stared wide eyed, the stood up fast as she saw a flock of dragones heading towards the village. She started to ran towards them but soon stop and looked to the forest.

'_Should i find __**her**__?" _she thought then shook her head _'no she'll be fine.'_

Just as she was about to enter the village a dragon dropped down in front of her. She fell in surprise then looked at his eyes, the dragon was a nightmare. She closed her eyes then opened them. She looked at him then raised her hand. The Monstrous Nightmare stood still and looked at her.

'_**we must obey**__' _she heard as the dragon turned and left.

The girl stood there wondering what that had mean. Who did the dragons had to obey? Shaking her head she ran towards the village wanting to know how to help. Unknown to her Light and Dan stared at their sister as they watched her ran.

Hiccup ran from his house, which was now on fire. He avoid getting hit fling weapons or getting burnt by a dragons fire. He avoid anything that was flying at him but bumped onto some people. He then tripped and fell, then a viking fell on top of him while screaming.

"Arggghh! Morning" he said as he got up and left.

"Hiccup!" he head as his new friend came running his way. "What are you doing?" Eira asked as she looked at him then helped him stand up. She shook her head "Never mind come on."They both ran as they tried to avoid being hit.

"What are you doing here" said a viking as he ran past them with a barrel on his shoulder.

"Get inside" another viking shouted.

"What are you doin' out"

"Get back inside"

Eira looked at Hiccup, "well some vikings don't want you outside," she said with a smile. They came to a stop as a dragon flew fire.

"Hiccup?!" said a viking as he grabbed him and lift him up. Eira turned and looked at the viking and sow Stoick, he pointed to Hiccup, "what is he doing out aga-?!" he then turned and looked at him. "What are you doing out?! Get inside!" he then put him down and pushed him away. He then looked at Eira, "Shouldn't you be helping?"

"um Yeah but well I was going to see if Gobber needed help… So, bye" She said then left after Hiccup. "Come on let go to Gobber." she said to the boy as they ran.

Stoik looked to the side and sow a dragon. He then grabbed a wagon and threw it as it flied. He then turned to wards a viking that had bend down. "What have we got?" he asked

"Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh and Hoark sow a Monstrous Nightmare." he replied back.

There was an explosion and fire flew everywhere. The viking ducked and covered himself with his shield while Stoick stood straight without flinching and wiped the flame away.

"Any Night Furies?"

"None so far"

"Good"

"Hoist the torches" a viking screamed as they lifted torches to the sky. Eira looked their way, as Hiccup and her ran by, and shook her head. That was not going to stop the dragons and she knew it. They both enter the shop to see Gobber working on fixing a sword. Hiccup walked inside along with Eira.

Gobber looked their way, "Ah! Nice of you two to join the party!" he said then turned towards Hiccup, as Hiccup but on an apron, "I thought you'd been carried off!"

"What, Who me? Nah, come on. I'm waaay to muscular for their taste," Hiccup replied as he grabbed a hammer with spike and hanged it on the wall. "They wouldn't know what to do with all…. this" he

"Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?" Gobber said as he changed his right hand to another tool.

Eira rolled her eyes, "I don't he would work for that. They'll people just ran past him" she commented. Hiccup stared at her and Eira smiled innocently, "Sorry."

"Just open the window" Hiccup said as he began to fix some weapons.

"Fine fine. I was just joking" Eira said as she rolled her eyes. She open the window and began pulling weapons, will she was not even an expert at fixing weapons as Hiccup was, she at least was strong enough to help them carry the things. She put them on the fire as Hiccup began to flow air on the fire.

"We move to the moor defence. Well counter-attack with the catapult" Stoik order as he and the other vikings began to run towards the catapults. As they ran down a dragon swoops down and set a house on fire.

"Fire," Eira heard and looked outside the window to see where the fire was, Hiccup soon join her. "Alright, lets go" she heard and turned to see Fishlegs running while holding a bucket of water close to his chest. Snotlout following close by with a bucket in his hand, while the twins fought for a bucket. Then she saw her ex-bestfriend making her way towards a house that was lighted on fire.

Eira rolled her eyes as she saw her extinguish the fire then turned around and began walking aways as a dragon flew fire where she had just thrown the water. '_Wow talk about dramatic entry," _through Eira. She then looked at Hiccup with a frown on her face.

'_Astrid'_ thought Hiccup while he starred in admiration and dreamily at her. Eira waved her hand on his face but nothing happen as he just kept on staring at the girl viking. She turned and saw her and the other walk by the shop. "Oh, _their jobs is so much cooler" _he thought as he tried to get a closer look, only to be pulled back by Gobber.

Gobber lift him off the ground and back to the shop, "Oh, come on. Let me out, please? I need to make my mark" Hiccup argued. Eira stood by the side with her arm cross, she was slightly jealous at seeing the look her crush had made for her ex-bestfriend, but did not show it.

"Oh, you've made _plenty _of marks" Gobber began as he put him down, "All in the wrong places" then pushed him inside.

"Please, two minutes" Hiccup pleaded. "I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date." He then looked at Eira for help.

She shook her head "Uh-uh, I'm staying out of this" she said as she began to get the viking new weapons.

Hiccup look back at Gobber as he began to talk. "You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these," he had grabbed a bola for it to be taken by another viking as he used it to bring down a dragon.

Eira looked at the dragon then at the viking, "Nice shot" she said earning a thank you from the viking. She then turned to Hiccup as he made his way to his finished project.

"Okay, fine," he said as whent next to his invention. "but this will throw it for me" he finished as he put his hand on it. Eira and Gobber moved to the side as the wooden machine opened and shot a bola, hitting a viking in the face.

Eira looked back at the viking and began to laugh only to earn a look form Gobber. She closed her mouth and smiled innocently, "Sorry bad timing."

Gobber sigh then looked at Hiccup, "See, now this right here is what I'm talking about" he said. Eira began to open her mouth, now trying to help Hiccup, but was stopped as Gobber raised his hand to stop her from talking. "Don't take his side Eira. Go help with the weapons."

Eira pounded "fined but you should still think about it perhaps it could work" she said as she began to get more weapons.

"It was just a mild calibration issue-" the boy began only to be interrupted.

"Don't you- No- Hiccup. If you ever want to go out there to fight dragons. You need to stop all" said Gobber as he waved his hands at Hiccup "this."

"But you just pointed to _all_ of me" said Hiccup.

Eira looked at Gobber as she handed a viking a sword and raise her eyebrow, "really?"

"Yes, thats it! Stop being _all _of you!"

"Ohhhh"

"Ohh, yes"

"You sir, are playing a dangerous game," Hiccup said as he looked at Gobber will Eira stood and watched with a raised eyebrow. "Keeping this much, raw… viking-ness….contained?! There will be consequences" he exclaimed.

Eira and Gobber exchange a look, then Gobber turn to Hiccup. "All take my chances" he said making Hiccup frown then Gobber a sword, "sword. Sharpen. Now."

Eira turned to Hiccup, "raw viking-ness?" she said with an amused voice.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and began to sharpen the sword "Haha funny, ha" he said.

Eira held her hands up, " I was not laughing."

Hiccup sigh and began to sharpen the sword, "One day i will get out there. Because, Killing a dragon is _everything _around here."

"It not everything Hiccup. You have to find what you are good at" she replied but sow the determination in his face and sigh. "Okay, fine Kill a Nadder head and you will sure get noticed." She moved to stand in front of him, "Gronckles are tough, but if you kill one you will _definitely _get a girlfriend, heck maybe Astrid notices you. A Zippleback would definitely get you twice the statues."

At the a high tower a viking stood as Stoike made his way up, "they found the sheep" he informed.

Stoike threw his weapon to the side, "concentrate fire over the lower bank," he order.

"Fire" a viking shouted as a rock was thrown to a dragon. A dragons shadow past behind them.

Eira then looked outside, " Of course there's also the Monstrous Nightmare, but only the best vikings go after does ones. After, they have a habit of setting themselves on fire. So, i wouldn't go for them until you had succeeded killer about 3 Gronckles and 2 Zippleback"

Stoike looked down on as he hear a hissing. There stood a monstrous nightmare that had set its self on fire. "Reload! All take care of this" he said as he grabbed the weapon and hit the dragon on the face. They fought as the dragon tried to bit him but soon retreat. Stoike looked at the sky.

Hiccup looked at Eira as she had stop talking and was now looking at the sky. "The ultimate price though" he began as Eira look at him, " is a dragon no one has seen."

"They call it…. "

"NIGHT FURY! Get down" Screamed a viking s they bent down and cover their head as a dragon swooped down and attacks the catapults destroying them apart.

"Jump!" Stoike said as he and the rest jumped from the catapult as it was fell apart and was on fire.  
'_The dragon never steals food, never shows it self, and never….." _Eira thought as she look back at the window this time Hiccup was making his way to her. Then another explosion hit the catapult, _"Misses" _

"No one had ever killer a Night Fury" the boy whispered. Eira looked at him from the corner of her eye as he stood straight. "That's why I'm going to be the first" he said under his breath as Eira stared at him wide eye. She had not thought he would say that.

She watch him walk towards Gobber, then looked back outside the window. '_Oh man, this is not going to be good' _she thought as she followed him.

Gobber change his tool to and axe, "Man the fort, Hiccup, Eir. They need me out there," he began to walk outside, then turned and looked at Hiccup, "Stay. Put. There. You know what i mean," he turned around then returned and looked at Eira, "Make sure he doesn't go outside."

Just as he ran screaming, Eira ran after him, "Wait! What do I look like? a babysitter!" she exclaimed but was unheard as Gobber had already left. She sigh and looked at Hiccup as he ran to where his invention was. She frowned and followed him, "No, Hiccup. You heard Gobber, he said to stay."

He turned and look at his friend, "Come on, Eir. This is the only chance I get to finally kill a dragon."

"Don't _Eir_ me. You could get hurt," she said.

He looked at her, "Please."

Eira looked at him then outside. She sigh, knowing she was going to regret her decision sooner or later. "But what am I supposed to do? I dont even know how to fix weapons!" she exclaimed.

Hiccup grabbed his invention and look at her, "I taught you the basic that all you need to do."

"Fine, all try but" she turned and look at him with a semi-serious expression, "You owe me one."

"Thanks! Don't worry all make it up to you!" he replied as he left the shop.

"I'm so in trouble" she said as she dropped her head, already regretting her decision.

"Hiccup, where are you going?!"

"Come back here!"

"Yeah, I know! Be right back! Eira will help you with your weapons while I'm gone," he yelled over his shoulder.

"_Oh yeah I am so going to regret this,_" Eira thought then looked at the vikings, "okay who need their weapons fix" they all began to gather around the window.

Hiccup ran to an empty hill and set his automatic catapult. He look thru the sky as he waited patiently for the opportunity he was waiting for. "Come on gimme something to shoot at, gimme something to shot at" he whispered as he searched the sky. He looked around as he heard a dragons rawr. He looked closely as the sound became louder. Then there was an explosion at the catapult that was right in front of him. He shoot as he saw a shadow, he was sent back as the bola shot thru the air and hit its target. He kneed down and look at the sky as a dragons cry was heard.

"Oh, I hit it! Yes!" he shouted as he got up and lifted his arms, "I hit it! Did anybody see that?" just as then a monstrous nightmare came from behind Hiccup and crushed his bola launcher. The dragon came close to the boy just as he turned, "except for you."

Eira was now outside as she had finished or at least to the point where she did not know what to do anymore. She stood as she watched Stoike tied a couple of dragons when she heard a cry from the hills. She turned and sow Hiccup running aways from a dragon. "Oh i knew i was going to regret it" She said as she ran toward Hiccup.

She heard Stoik sigh "Do not let them escape" he order.

"Right!"

He looked ahead and sow Eira running towards Hiccup. "What are you doing here?!"

Eira turned, "I'm going to help Hiccup" she replied as she looked ahead and ran faster. She dodge some vikings and even some dragons as she ran ahead leaving Stoike behind.

Hiccup ran and head behind a torch pole, just as the dragon shot fire but the flames only reached the sides . He looked to the right and did not see the dragon coming from behind but Eira did.

She looked at the side and found a weapon with all her might she threw it and it hit the back of the dragon. The dragon turned his attention towards her and ran just as Stoike had gotten there. Eira stood calm and looked at the dragon, reasoning with the creature was not an option at the moment. He was angry and Eira was not going to let him hurt anyone. He shot fire at her but she dodge it by jumping to the side. She grabbed a hammer that was next to her and hit the dragon on the face. He tried to breath fire but only magma came out, Eira had known that was going to happen. She hit the dragon again and again as she make to make it leave. And that was exactly what he did. She looked at the dragon fly away. Then turned and looked to the side. There stood her parents and siblings along with Astrid and the rest of the teens who stared at her with wide eye. Eira closed her eyes, '_oh great,'_ she thought.

She looked as the torch fell down and hit some vikings as it tumbled down. She then looked back at Hiccup as he tried not to look at his dad.

"Sorry, Dad" he said.

The torched had tumbled down and freed a couple of dragons. They watched as they all flew away with the vikings animals.

Eira stared at them and could heard their voices '**we must obey'**

Everyone looked at Hiccup, with anger. The boy tried to avoid their looks, "Okay, but i hit a Night Fury" he said. Stoike grabbed him by the shirt and took him and dragged him away, Eira followed right behind them. "Its not like the last few times, Dad" he continued as his dad pulled him away, "I mean, i actually hit it! You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven point" At this Eira stopped following as he eyes wide. "Let's get a search party out there, before it-"

His dad stop walking and turned to him, "STOP! Just…. stop. Every Time you step outside disaster follows. Can you not see that i have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and i have an _entire _village to feed!" he said.

Hiccup looked to the side then looked back at him, "Between you and me, the village could do with a little _less _feeding, don't you think?" he replied.

"This isnt a joke, Hiccup!" yelled Stoike. He sighed and looked at him "why can't you follow the simplest order?"

"I can't stop my self. I see a dragon and I just have to…. Kill it, you know? Its who I am, dad" Hiccup replied.

Stoike put a hand on his forehead then looked at his son, "you are many things. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house." he order then looked at Gobber who stood next to Eira. "Make sure he get there. I have his mess to clean up," he then left as Gobber hit Hiccup on the head.

Eira past by him but was stopped as Stoike put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, "Well done" he praised then left. Eira sigh, this was not what she wanted. It seemed as both teens did got something they did not wish to get.

As Hiccup walked by the twins laughed, "Quite the performance" said Tuffnut as he then got punched by his sister. Eira past by them and rolled her eyes.

"I've never seen anyone mess that badly. That helped!" said Snotlout.

Hiccup past by his and replied "Thank you, thank you. I was trying so…"

Before Gobber could do anything, Eira came net to Snotlout and punched him on the face making him fall. "Well aren't you funny" she said as she left him. She turned and stared at Astrid and then turned around and followed Hiccup.

They moved up the hill as they made their way to Hiccups home. "I really did hit one" Hiccup said as Gobber and Eira followed him.

"Sure, Hiccup" Gobber replied. Eira elbowed him, "Ow, what was that for" he said as Eira rolled her eyes and motion to Hiccup.

"He never listens"

"Well, it runs in the family"

He then turned to them, "And when he does, it's always with this…. disappointing scowl." He then began to imitate his dad, "Excuse-me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I order ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms . Extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish bone."

"Now, you're thinking about it all wrong. Its not so much what you look liked, but what's inside that he can't stand," Gobber said. Eira looked at him and punched him in the arm, "Ow!"

Hiccup looked at Gobber, "Thank you for summoning that up," he replied sarcastically.

Eira gave him a soft look, "What Gobber meant was, to stop trying so hard to be someone you're not. I told you before, you need to find what you are good at."

Hiccup sigh, "I just want to be one of you guys." He then walked inside.

Eira sigh, "Oh, Hiccup you are so much better than that," she said as he walked to the side of the house. He looked at the back and sow Hiccup running towards the forest. '_what is he doing now?'_ she thought as she was about to follow him when a voice stopped her.

"Eira," she heard and turned around to see her sibling walking towards her. "Father wants to talk to you."

"Now?" she asked as she looked back at the forest then back at her sibling.

"Yeah, now" Dan said as he and his sister began to walk down the hill. Eira look back at the forest then sigh. She follows her siblings hoping that whatever her father wanted to talk about did not have to do with what happen today.

Eira followed her siblings to her house as they said her father had something to talk to her about. She sigh as he home came to view, her siblings were quiet and did not say anything. This day was not what she had hope it would go like. She wanted to help Hiccup but did not know how. Maybe if she show him one of her secrets he would understand but at the same time she was scare at letting someone know.

"Come on, Eira. Dads inside" Dan said with an emotionless voice. She took a breath and walked inside, there her father was seated down with a serious expression.

"I'm here, dad" she said as she sat in front of him. She had her hands clap together in front of her as she waited patiently for her father to speak. She was scare at what her father would say after they had seen her fight a dragon.

"Eira," he began as her mother stood next to him. "We have gave you enough freedom to do what you want. We let you leave the house and come back at the hour you want. We don't question were you have been. We had just asked you one important thing; to go to dragon school."

Eira's head shoot up, "Father we have already talk about this!" she said in pleading voice.

He looked at her, "No, Eira. I have had enough!" he exclaimed as Eira looked at him with wide eye. "I am your father and you will do as i say. From now on you will leave home to go to dragon training. You will come back and not stay out until a certain hour. You will do as i say" he said in stern voice.

"No! I don't want to! This is not fair!"

"Thats an order, Eira!"

"But Father!" She pleaded, "Please! Don't make me do this!" there were tears beginning to fall down her cheek as she looked at her older siblings for help but they only turned away.

"That is final!" he said then walked away as Eira stood there in shock at what had happen. There was nothing she could do, her worst nightmare had come to reality but worst of all she felt betrayed by the people that had told her to be herself.

* * *

**There you have it, hope you liked it. **

**Don't for get to favor, follow, or review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and thank you for all those who have fallowed this story. I am sorry for taking so long on updating this. **

**Anyways hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon. **

* * *

**~~Family problems~~**

Eira stood in the middle of the room as she stared at nothing. Her tears kept falling down her cheek as the girls mind had gone blank. It felt as if someone had thrown ice water at her and woke her up to find herself in a nightmare. She felt helpless as if there was nothing she could do. She felt miserable.

"Eira" her sister called in soft voice as both older siblings stared at her. They felt as if they had betrayed her and to Eira it was exactly that. Light took a step towards her and touch her shoulder. Looking at her sister cry made her upset, "Eira, its alri-"

The younger girl shrugged her sisters hand off, making the older girl stare at her with hurt in her eyes. 'Now, shes hurt. No she has no right to have that look' Eira thought then shook her head as she tried to get that thought of her head. She wiped her tears away and looked at her with a hard expression. "Don't tell me its going to be alright because its not," she replied before turning around and leaving them alone.

As she made her way towards the stairs, she saw her mother making her way down. Stopping in her track the brunette moved to the side allowing her mother to pass. She looked down not wanting to even look at her mother, who she knew would side with her father. As her mother made her way towards her older siblings the girl began to make her way upstairs wanting to be alone. "Eira" her mother called making her stoop. She did not turn as she wished to not see her mother's expression. "This is for your own good. You must understand, we only hope for the best for you."

Eira stood in silence as her mother's words range in her mind. this is for your own good. you must understand. She clunged her hads into fist and turned around to look at her mother with anger and hurt. "This is for my own good? Tell me mother what part of me not wanting to do this is for my own good." she said in a bitter voice.

"Eira!" her brother yelled as he stood next to their mother. He gave her a hard look, "Don't talk to our mother like that."

Eira stood silence. She felt guilty and shameful for speaking to her mother in that tone. She felt more guilty as her mother stare at with a shock and sad look, regret started to welled up inside her. Never in her life had Eira spoke to her mother in that tone but at the moment the girl was feeling betrayed, sad, frustrated, hurt, and deep down she had anger.

Her mother looked at her younger daughter, she wanted her to understand their decisions. "Eira please you need to understand. We don't others to look at you the way they do. Everyone thinks you're strange. I want you to have a normal life. To have friends and be like the kids in the village are." That may have been the worst thing her mother could have said in this kind of situation. As her words only seemed to add fire to the anger the girl felt.

"Is that why why you want me to do this? Not for my own good but in order to impress others, really?" she asked in disbelief. She bit her lower lip and tried to not say anything that she knew would upset her. She was after all her mothe. She looked at her and in a low voice said, "Can i ask you something? You keep on saying that I should understand you, but have you ever stopped and think about understanding me?" with that she turned and headed upstairs.

She closed the door behind her and slid down. She didn't like the way she talked to her mother but sometimes even she can lose her temper.

* * *

"Either we finished them, or they'll finish us! Its the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroyed, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home!" Stoick said as he stabbed a map that was spread out on the table. The vikings had all gather in the great hall and were talking about the situation with the dragons. "One more search. Before the ice sets in."

"Those ships never come back" one Viking said.

"We're vikings. it an occupational hazard. Now who's with me" he asked but no one answered.

"Today's not good day for me. I've gotta do my axe returns." A viking said along with other who began to make excuses.

Stoick stood straight and looked around, "Alright. Those who stay will look after hiccup" at this all vikings raised their hands agreeing to go. "That's more like it."

As ever one left prepare for the trip. Gobber stood up, after finishing his drink, "Right all pack my undies" he said.

Stoick walked towards him, "No, I need you to stay and train new recruits" he informed as

"Oh perfect. And will am busy, Hiccup can cover the stall Molten stone, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself."

"What I'm I going to do with him, Gobber?" asked stoick in aspiration.

"Even you have problems with your lad?" Asked a viking as he came closer to them. He stood about the same height as Stock and dress like the other vikings. His expression thought was much serious than normal vikings. His left eye was closed with a scar run over it.

Both Stoick and Gobber turned to look at the viking. Stoick sat straight, "Ivar. I never thought you had problem with your children."

Ivar sigh, "Its Eira. That girl may do and listen to what we tell her but when it comes to killing dragons she is as stubborn as a mull."

Stoick frowned, "from what I saw she can make a good dragon killer. So she don't want to kill dragons?" he asked to which the viking nodded.

"Ever sens she was little she wanted to be the greatest, then everything just change," he sigh as he remembered his little girl saying she wanted to kill dragons. "She has become stubborn and won't listen."

Gobber thought about what the other two viking were talking about. He looked at stoick, "Put Hiccup in training with the others that may also help Eira," he said.

Ivar grabbed his bear as he thought about what gobber had said. He knew about his daughters crush on the chef's son. Perhaps that would at least let her go to training without her older sibling needing to keep an eye on her. The viking walked away in thought.

"I'm serious gobber," the chef said as he looked back at his friend.

"So am I," the viking replied

stoick turned his full attention toward the viking next to him, "He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of the cage."

"Oh, you don't know that," Gobber said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"I do know that, actually," Stoick replied.

"No, you don't"

"No, actually, I do."

"No, you don't!" the viking stated.

"Listen, you know what hes like," the viking said as he stood up and began to pace. "From the time he could crawl he's been... different. He has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls!" the viking finished as he turned back to his friend.

"Trolls exist!" Gobber defended as he turned towards the viking. "They steal your socks, but only the left ones. What's with that," he turned back to look in his cup as he had drooped his rock tooth inside.

Stoick had is hand on a pillar, he sigh, "when I was a boy..." he began.

Gobber rolled his eyes, "oh, here we go."

"My father told me to bang my head against a rock, and i did it," Stoick said as he began to pace again. Gobber on the other hand was trying to get his tooth out of his cup. "I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happen?"

Gobber grabbed his soled tooth and looked at it. "You got a headache," he answer with sarcasm.

"That rock split in two. It taught me what a viking can do, Gobber. He could-" Stoick began as he stood in front of a tapestry. "He could crush mountain, level forest, tame seas!" he sigh then walked toward the table and sat down, "Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had become. Hiccup is not that boy," he glanced at gobber.

"You cant stop him. You can only prepare him," the viking said as he then turned his full attention to his friend, "Look, I know it seems hopeless But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get there again. He's probably out there now."

Stoick look straight in thought as what he had just heard and knew that he was right.

* * *

In the deep forest, to the other side of the island, Hiccup looked at the map he drew. X's were drawn in the places he had looked for the dragon. He closed his eyes a he faced straight. He upon then expecting to find the dragon but found nothing. He sigh and marked an x on his map. Then began to scribble his map in frustration, he closed his book with a sigh. "Oh, the gods hate me," he said as he put his book away, "Some people lose their knifes or their mug. No, not me I manage to lose an _entire _dragon!" He swan at the branch in front of him in anger, but the branch singled back and hit him on the face. "Ow!" he yelled and grabbed his eye.

He looked up at the branch and saw the tree cut in half and bent to the side. On the floor was a trail left from a large object that was dragged. The trees to the side wore ripped. He slide down the small hill that was made, and walked towards the open area. He looked around and touched the roots that stick out. He climb the small hill in front of him and looked up. He gasped and hid at the sight of a black dragon.

Hiccup's eyes widen, he took a deep breath then looked out. The dragon was laying down between three large rocks. Hiccup searched for some kind of weapon. He took out his knife and pointed it out, with fear. He took a couple of breaths then slide down toward the dragon. He hid behind a rock and grabbed his knife tightly. Taking a couple of breaths and walked around the large rock. He looked a the dragon that was in front of him all tied up. "Oh, wow" he said, "I-I did it. Oh, I did it! This fixes everything! Yes," he yelled excitedly. He walked toward the dragon and put his foot on the dragons arm, "I have brought down this mighty beast! Whoa!" the dragon moved making Hiccup move away, toward a rock.

He pointed his knife at the dragon as he pushed himself back and walked carefully toward the dragon. He looked at the dragon, his black scales, back wings, but his eyes were closed. As he looked over the wing, the dragons eye open. The creatures eye were light green.

Hiccup looked away from his eye then back. He took a deep breath as he held the knife tight. His eyes narrowed in determination, "I'm gonna kill you dragon!" he said, "I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a viking," he then looked at the dragon and yelled, "I'm a viking!" He fixed his knife and lifted up ready to stab the dragon, his eyes closed.

From withing the bushes, hazel eyes waited to see what the boy was going to do. The girl watch, tensed as she looked at him. She got ready to jump is he dared try to stab the dragon.

Hiccup tighten his eyes an bite his lip. He open them slightly and looked at the dragon as his eye looked at him. The boy quickly closed his eyes, while the dragon closed his and dropped his head on the grown. Already knowing what was going to happen.

Hiccup tighten his eyes and tried to drop his hand in order to finish the dragon, but he just couldn't. His hand fell on his head as he looked at the creature in front of him. He sigh as he looked at him breath. "I did this," he mutter and began to walk back. He turned and got ready leave but stopped, and turned his head toward the laying dragon. He closed his eyes then moved back toward the dragon and began to cut the ropes.

The dragons eye open as he heard the noise of the cutting ropes. He waited for the boy let him lose, when his legs were lose the dragon leaped in on the boy. He pushed him toward the rock and the boy began to breath heavily. The dragon stared deep in his eyes as the boy was frighten at being hold by the dragon. Hiccup waited as the dragon open his mouth but instead of blasting a ball of fire at him, he roar then turned around and flew threw the tree's.

He watched the dragon go until he could only hear his roars. He breath heavily, then turn around and tried to walk away. He dropped the knife and fainted.

From withing the bushes, Eira came out. She walked toward the boy and bent down. She looked at him then looked at where the dragon use to be. Eira smiled and began to poke the boy, "Come on, Hiccup. Wake up" she said as she tried to wake the boy up.

"ah," the boy said then opened his eyes. He looked at who was shaking him and noticed Eira looking down at him. She smiled at the boy, "Oh, Eira its you," he said then his eyes widen and he stood up quickly, Eira! What are you doing here?!"

Eira tilted her head and smiled, "Oh, nothing just walking by. You know, I really like to explore around," she said as the boy hopped she hadn't see what her did.

"Oh," he said nervelessly. He crashed the back of his head, trying to act normal but it was not working. "how long have you been here?"

Eira hummed as she looked at the sky in thought. She glace at the boy and saw him nerves. "I," she began, "have been here sens you hit yourself with that branch." She answer honestly.

The boys eyes widen the he looked to the side, "So you...you saw that?"

Eira nodded her head, then stood up. She extended her hand to help him up, "Don't worry that will be out secret. I won't tell anyone."

She smiled at him as he took her hand. He wander why the girl hadn't helped him, then remembered she didn't like killing dragons. Now the question was, why?

* * *

Eira walked into her home after having walked back to the village with Hiccup. She wasn't able to see her friend as she had been to caught up looking at what the boy was going to do with the dragon. She was surprise at having see the boy, who wanted to became a dragon slayer, having let go of the dragon. Perhaps he was not like the other.

She sigh as she saw her house closer and in the door was her father waiting for her. She knew he was going to make sure she goes to dragon training, even if it mean having to take her and bring her back himself. Eira walked toward her father and walked inside as he moved to the side.

"I'll be leaving," he said as he stood in front of his family. Eira turned toward him with a question expression. "Your mother and I will be leaving. Stoick wants to find the dragons nest. Dan, Light," he turned toward the two older sibling. "You two are in charge." Right then their mother came down with two bags in her hand.

Eira looked at her father, "You cant go," she said as she looked at both of them. "You could get kill and maybe not even find the nest."

Ivra looked at his daughter and then turned toward the oldest. "You two make sure your sister goes to dragon training," he order getting a nodded form both. He turned toward Eira with a serious expression, "Do what we tell you, Eira. Well be back... I hope."

Eira watched as her father took his things and left. She looked toward her mother as she came close to her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Eira looked at her mother and gave her a hug, "Don't go," she whispered.

Her mother shock her head, "Take care of your two little brothers for me. Well be back," she said then turned and left.

The girl look at her mother leave, guilt welled up inside her for what happen in the morning. '_Come back safe,' _she thought already knowing what was inside the nest.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. The next one should be longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello and thank you for all those who have fallowed this story. I am sorry for taking so long on updating this. **

**Anyways hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon. **

* * *

**~~Dragon training~~**

After having talk with Eira, the young viking walked toward his house, deep in thought. Now, he had more questions about the strange girl, and without knowing it he began to develop a strange feeling for her.

In side the house, Stoick waited for his son, also deep in thought. He's thoughts running at what he was going to say to his son. Just as the boy enter the house and tried to stay quite in order to pass my his father, Stoick called out, "Hiccup

The boy closed his eyes then sigh and looked at his father, "Dad! uh... I have to talk to you, dad," he said as he watched his father walk towards him.

Stoick clapped his hands together and looked at him, "I need to speak with you too, son."

They took a deep breath, "I've decided I don't want to fight dragons" "I think it time you learn to fight dragon," they said at the same time he turned toward one another. "What?"

Hiccup climb down some stairs to be at the same high as his father. "You go first," Stoick said.

"No, No," the boy said, "You go first."

"Alright," stoick said as he rubbed his hands together and then said what he was going to say, "You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning."

"Oh, man I should've gone first!" the boy said as he realized what his father has said. He became nerves and scratched the back of his head, "uh, cause I was thinking, you know, we have a surplus of dragon-fighting viking, but do we have enough..." he began to think of an excused, "bread-making vikings, or small house repair viking-"

"You'll need this" His father interrupted him and gave the boy an axe.

The boy grabbed the axe and stumbled back a bit. "I don't want to kill dragons," he said.

His father gave a light laugh,"Come on, yes you do," he said then turned around.

"Rephrase dad, I _can't_ kill dragons" the boy stated as his voice sounded desperate.

"But you _will_ kill dragons," his father argued.

"No, I'm really" the boy began to say as he fixed the axe that was to heavy for him to carry, "very, extra sure that I won't."

His father looked at him dead in the eye, "It's time hiccup."

"Can you not hear me," the boy said.

"This is serious, son!," Stoick exclaimed as he grabbed the axed then gave it back to his son, "When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us You talk like us. You think like us. No more of..." he gestured at Hiccup, "this."

"You just gestured to all of me," Hiccup said in annoyances.

"Deal?"

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided," the boy commented as his father didn't listen to him.

"Deal?!" he said a little louder this time.

Hiccup sigh in defeat, already knowing there was no way his father was going to listen to him. "Deal."

"Good," stoick said as he grabbed his things and put his helmet on. He looked back at his son," Train hard. I'll be back." He walked away and mutter, "Probably."

" And I'll be here," the boy replied in a defeated voice, "Maybe."

* * *

"Eira wake up," the young girl hear but tried to cover out the sound with her pillow. She was not a morning person, unless she needed to do something important.

"Leave me alone," she muffled threw the pillow and waved dismissively to her older sister.

Light sigh, she knew her sister was not going to stand up, especially if she needed to go dragon training. "You need to get up, dragon training is almost starting," the girl said as she tried to uncover the younger girl.

Eira held tight to her covers as she tried to get the warmth back in order to fall a sleep. "No, I'm not going," she stated.

With a growl the older girl let the covers go, "Fine you want to do this the hard way, then well go the hard way," she said as she looked at her brother who stood in the door. She nodded and Dan turned and grabbed to buckets of water. Each older sibling grabbed one then dumped the water on the younger girl.

Eira stood up as the cold water soaked her covers, "Hey!" she yelled then turned towards her two siblings who were now walking out.

"Now, get dress you don't to be late. Mira is already here," her sister informed before turning around and leaving.

She growl as her door was shot. With a sigh the girl stood up and opened her window. "Hello, misery," she said as she began to change.

* * *

Gobber lifted the iron door, "Welcome to dragon training!" he said as he let the teens to a dome-like place.

"No turning back," Astrid said as she took a deep breath, then began to began to walk. The place was in a shape like dome, the top cover in chains with a few grapes open. The place was buried somewhat deep in the ground, doors were playing at the walls. All looked by a heavy tree stomp.

"I hope I get some serious burns!" Tuffnut comment with excitement, as they all walked further in.

"I'm hopping for some mauling," Ruffnut said as she rolled her shoulder, "like on my shoulder or lower back."

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it," Astrid agreed.

From behind them, Hiccup walked towards them, the axe heavy on his hands. "Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. love it." he said sarcastically. They all turned towards him, there expressions of displeasure.

"Oh, great," tuffnut said, "Who let _him _in?"

"Let's get started!" Gubber said as he looked at the teen's, "The recruit who does best, will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village."

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so" snotloud began, trying to make fun of the boy, "does that disqualify him, or..?" They all began to laugh.

"Can I transfer to the class with the _cool _vikings?" Tuffnut commented as they all turned and left.

"Don't worry," gobber said trying to make the boy feel better, he put his arm around his shoulder as they began to walk, "You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target! They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more viking-like teens instead." He game as small chuckled then turned to face the group. He was about to explain to them what was in side the door but stooped. Two of his students were missing," Alright were missing two oth-"

Gobber was interrupted my the shouts of a girls shout, "Let me go!" The other teens turned toward the door, where Dan stood with his sister over his shoulder and a girl with blond brown hair stood besides them. He then proceed to droop his sister to the ground. "Damn it, Dan!" Eira exclaimed as she stood up from the ground. She look around her and noticed the teens and hiccup along with them.

"Don't forget what father said," Dan warned, then turned around and began to walk away. "I mean it Eira," he yelled as he walked out the iron door.

Mira muffled her laughter as the girl began to mutter under her breath. She turned toward the others as they were looking at her, with a roll of her eyes the girl crossed her arms and looked at the class. Even if she tried to get away her, brother would just find out, and she would get in more trouble.

"Sorry for being late," Mira apologised. She was a kind and respectful girl, that did not mean she didn't know how to fight. When anger she could be very frightening. "But you see, someone," she glanced at the brown hair girl, the turned back, "didn't what to get up."

Eira scowl as she turned her face to the side, " I am not a morning person. That's all I have to say." Mira just chuckled at the girl. She nudged her when she saw her looking at the brown hair Viking. She knew about her crush on hiccup. Eira just glared at her, then turned away.

"Well, now that we're all here. Behind this doors are just a few of the many species you will live to fight. Deadly madder!" He gestured to a small iron door, it began to ruble and the sound of dragon was heard.

"Speed: eight, armor: sixteen" fishlegs mutter as he looked at the door.

"The hideous zippleback," this one was inside a double door.

"Plus eleven stealth times two," the boy mutter again with a serious expression

"The monstrous nightmare," the doors were thicker and well guarded.

"Firepower: fifteen."

"The terrible terror," he gestured to another iron door.

"Attack: eight, venom: twelve" he said with excitement. Both Eira and Mira glanced at one another be for muffled their laughter, they knew Gobber would soon get annoyed. And he did.

"Can you stop that!" Gobber shouted as both girls began to laugh. Hiccup turned to glanced at Eira and gave a slight smile, as he watched her laugh. The older Viking just rolled his eyes, he walked towards another door. His hand rested on the lever, "And... The Cronckles."

"Jaw strength: eight," fishlegs mutter to hiccup, who just turned and glanced at him. Keira turned towards him from besides hiccup.

"You sure are a living book, huh" the girl commented, as Mira nodded her head from besides her.

"whoa, whoa, wait!" Snoutlout said as he realized what the older Viking was going to do. Only one not surprise was Eira and Mira as the brown hair girl told her this would happen once she learned who was teaching them. "Aren't you gonna teach us first?!"

"I believe in learning on the job," Gobber replied as he pull down the lever. Both Eira and Mira began to run as the doors open. A brown color dragon flew after them, the rest of the Vikings scatter.

"Today is about survivaIf you get blasted... you're dead!" Gobber informed as the dragon hit a fall and fell down , but seconds later stoop up and grabbed a few rocks that were besides him. "Quick, what's the first thing you're gonna need?"

"A doctor?!" Hiccup said, his face clearly showing fear.

"Plus five speed?!" Snotloud said, making both girls look at him.

"Really?!" They said a the same time, before separating and running on opposite directions. Both looked like they were having fun, instead of being worried.

"A shield," Astrid answered. Making Eira rolled her eyes, but stay quiet.

"Shields! Go!" All of them instantly ran to the closest shield they could find, with the exception of Eira as she was rather dodging the dragon, doing berry well on her own without projection. Your most important piece of equipment is your shield! If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield!," Gobber advised as he helped hiccup with his shield, before pushing him towards the others.

The twins ran towards a shield that had two skull step the sides. "Take your hands off my shield," Tuffnuts said as he and his sister began to fight for the shield.

"There's like a million shields," Ruffnut replied.

"Take that one," he gestured to his side, "it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers." That got him to be hit by his sister with the shield.

Ruffnut handed the shield back, "Oops, now this one has blood on it." They began to fight for it again. But the shield was soon destroyed by the dragon's blast, that send them both to the ground.

"Tuffnut, riffing, you're out!" Gobber called out.

"What?" Ruffnut said, not understanding what happen.

"Those shield are gold for another thing: noise!" They all began to hit on the shields metal sides making loud noise, "Make lots of it to throw off the dragon's aim!" He turned to see the Viking girl to the side doing nothing, "Eira! What are you doing?!"

Eira turned towards him, "nothing," she replied. Gobber was going to say something but rethought about, she wouldn't listen to him. But he wasn't really worried about her, she had manage to avoid every one of the dragon's attack with eased. What surprised him was the fact the dragon didn't even mind her, he just when after the others.

The dragon was having a hard time swing as the noise was bothering him, all he saw was wave coming from the Vikings. "All dragons have a limited numbers of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?" He asked.

"Five?" Snotloud guessed.

"No, six!" Fishlegs answers as he raised his hands in the air.

"Correct, six! That's one for each of you," Gobber said, "well with the exception of two of you."

Fishlegs shield then was shot to the side, hiring the wall and shattering. He was to busy trying to answers that he forgot about the dragon. "Fishlegs, out." he boy ran away yelling from fear. "Hiccup, get in there!" The brown hair boy was bidding behind a wooden wall, he trod to get out but ran back inside as the dragon shot a ball of flame at him.

Snoutloud stood behind Astrid, he relaxed and began to talk to her while she stayed focused on the dragon. "So, anyway I'm moving into my parents basement. You shout come by sometime to work out," he said as he looked at her leave. " You look like you work out" he was then thrown to the ground by the dragon's shot.

"Snoutlout! You're done," gobber said, "Mira you too!" The bling hair Viking was on the ground after neigh hit by the dragon's tail.

Eira looked at her, "no! You can't leave me alone!"

Mira looked a her from the ground and extended her hand, "avenge me," she said.

"Will you two cut it out!" Gobber shouted at both girls. Mira stood and rolled her eyes. Air a began to avoid the dragon. Then it moved towards hiccup who was with Astrid.

"So, I guess it's just you and me, huh?" He said as he looked at her, he to relaxed and forgot about the dragon. Eira just rolled her eyes, even though she was sure her heart broke everything she saw him talk to his crush.

"Nope, just you," Astrid replied as she moved to the side and hiccup shield was hit by a ball of flames. The shield rolled away and the boy when t after it, the dragon right behind him.

"one shot left!" Gobber shouted. "Hiccup!" He shouted as the dragon got closed to the boy. Hiccup dropped to the ground his back to the wall. Eira jumped between the boy and dragon, her hands extended and eyes looking deep into the dragon's. He open his mouth and was about to shot at her, until he saw something within the girl eyes that made him want to stop. Gobber grabbed the dragon from the side of the mouth, making him shot the side wall. Eira put her hands down then turned and looked at boy that was breathing heavily.

"And that's six! Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry," He threw the dragon back into his cage, then locked it. He walked towards the two Vikings, Eira helped at him. "Remembered: a dragon will always," he looked at both them, "always- go for the kill." He turned around and left.

Eira glanced at hiccup as he looked at the wall that was burnt. She then glanced at Mira, who just shrugged. "Hey," she said making him turn, "you okay?"

"Ah, yeah. Thanks" he said before leaving, his mind some where else. She watched him go, Mira came to her side.

"You know," the blond hair girl began making Eira turn towards her. "We have sometime to escape before your brother comes to get us, or you." She suggested. Eira smiled at her and nodded her head, both girls ran out and followed the Viking into the forest.

* * *

Hiccup lifted part of the bolas "So, why didn't you?" He mutter. With a frown he looked up and began to fallow the trail the dragon left. He was lead to a small pond, stone walls shield the place and were quite high for someone to have a hard time getting out. "Well, this was stupid," he looked to the side and noticed a black scales trail. He lifted one up and touched it, out of nowhere a black shadow flew above him, surprising him. He looked at the black creatures and noticed him trying to climb the wall before falling and gliding to away from the water below. He looked at him land, with amazed. Looking down he found a small path. He hid behind a rock and watched the dragon try to fly up only fro fall back down, he tried once again only to have the same results. The boy has gasped and took out a pencil and a small sketch book. He drew the dragon as he kept attending to fly away. "why don't you just... fly away?" He quietly asked then looked back at the dragon. Looking down to his drawing he erased one of its tail wings, as the dragon didn't have it.

The dragon fell down and finally gave up. He looked at the lake as a fish splashed. Getting closer he tried to grab be on to eat but as soon as his head went underwater the fish skater.

Hiccup looked at the dragon and relaxed, making his pencil fall with a 'click' sound. The dragon looked at up him and for a few moment they stared at one another, the boy tilted his head to the side and the dragon did the same.

"Wow" a voice said from behind the boy startling him. He yelled and was about to fall when a hand grabbed his vest and pulled him back. "You get scared really easily don't ya," Eira commented as the boy stared at her and Mira.

"So that's a nightfury," Mira said, as her eyes were glued to by the dragon.

"Eira! What are you doing here?" He asked making the other girl turn to look at him. He frowned as he realized something, "are you following me?"

Eira waved her hand, "no of course not!"

"Yeah, we are," Mira confess as she gave a sly smile at her. Eira glare at the other girl then turned back to hiccup.

"Fine, yeah we are," she said with a sigh.

"Why?" The boy asked. Eira became nervous as he stared at her.

"Um,... well.." She struggled to findan answer. "Cause I wanted to know see what you would do, once you found the dragon. I knew you would look for it."

Before the he could replied to anything she said, Mira spoke. "Well, not to get in between your conversation, but we need to get back before it becomes dark."

BotBoth teen's nodded then got up. They walked towards the village neither saying anything, well infill the blond hair girl decided to speak. "Okay, no one says a word about the dragon."

Eira nodded while Hiccup stared at Mira with a questioning look, "I thought you wants to become a kill a dragon."

Mira shared a look with Eira. She looked back at the boy, "well no. I want to learn how to defend against a dragon. Not how to kill them just for fun. Not everyone's the same... well few are different." She said then waved good by to the too as she wanted to go somewhere else before heading towards the great hall.

* * *

**Don't forget to favor/review/ or follow**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait. I want to update two chapters this week but i can't say it will happen hopefully it does. I also plan on, hopefully, finish this story by the end of this month****. **

**Also I just figured out about the title of the previews chapter and I will change it. Sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon. **

* * *

**~~Night Fury~~**

By night the vikings where all in the great hall. Eira and Mira both had meet up and walked to the hall, the only one not there was Hiccup. "Alright, were did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?" Gobber aked as as stood in front of the table.

Eira stood to the side leaning on a poll along side Mira. She looked to the side bored and at the mention of Astrid she just glanced and rolled her eyes.

"I miss timed my summersault drive. It was sloppy. It threw of off my reverse tumble," Astrid answered to which Aideen just rolled her eyes again.

She had hope to get away for the rest of the day but as fate has it, her brother found her. He warned her to not leave the village and to stay in school. He also warned Mira that if she kept on covering for her then they wound't be aloud to hand out anymore. Eira's life just seemed to get worst and worst.

"Yeah, we noticed," Ruffnut said sarcastically as she had he head in her left hand with a bored expression. Eira actually smiled at that.

"No, no, you were great," Snotloud said, "That was so Astrid."

"She's right, you _have_ to tough on yourselves," Gobber said as Hiccup walked towards the table soaked from the rain. Mira elbowed Eira who turned to look at her. She gestured to the boy and the brown hair girl turned to see him. He grabbed a plate with chicken as Snotloud moved to the side not letting the boy sit next to him. Hiccup only rolled his eyes. Gobber looked at Hiccup, "Where did Hiccup go wrong?"

"Uh, he showed up?" Ruffnut said.

"He didn't get eaten," Her brother said as they watched him walk to the other table, sitting alone.

Mira looked at Eira who was looking at Tuffnut with a hint of hate in her eyes. "Yeah, well to tell the truth I thought you two would be eaten. I mean who starts to fight when a dragon is targeting you." Eira smiled at her friend and looked at the annoyance in both the twines eyes.

Be fore they could reply back Astrid spoke, "He's never were he should be."

"Thank you, Astrid," Gobber said as he walked past the twines pushing both of them slightly. Even he got annoyed by what they said. "You need to live and breath this stuff. The Dragon Manual," he moved the stuff from the table and put down a book with a dragon drawn in the middle. "Everything we know about every dragon we know of." He looked up at the sound of thunder, "No attacks tonight."

"Wait," he looked at the girl as Eira stood up, Mira following her. "What about me and Mira. We both _already _read the whole book. I know what the dragons do."

"Fine, you two can go" he said both girls high-five each other before leaving. The others were too distracted to notice, all except Hiccup and Astrid. The girl just watched with annoyances as Eira walked ran out.

"The rest of you study up," he order as he walked away.

Tuffnut looked up from his knife making it fall, "Wait, you mean, _read?"_

"While we're still alive?" His sister said.

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about," Snotloud protested.

"Oh! I've read it like, seven times," Fishlegs exclaimed with excitedly. "There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And- And there's this other one that buries it self for like a week..." by now the teens were looking at him weird for all of his knowledge.

"Yeah, that sounds great," Tuffnut interrupted, "See, there was a chance I was going to read that.."

"But now..." his sister finish.

Snotloud got up, "You guys read, I'll go kill stuff," He said as he looked at the others before walking away. The others, with the exception of Hiccup and Astrid, get up and leave.

The twines began to push each other as Fishlegs begins to talk again, "Oh and there's this other one that has these spines that looks like trees..."

Hiccup had wished Eira had stayed but after seeing the rest of the teens leave and Astrid stay he thought perhaps he could finally talk to her. He stood up and walked towards her, "So I guess we'll share ..."

But of course she ignored him. Astrid pushed the book towards him, "Read it," she said without hearing him she stood and began to fallow the other teens.

"All mine then," he said as he grabbed the book. He looked up at the door, "Wow, so okay. I'll see you-" the door slammed as the girl left, "tomorrow." Hiccup sigh, now he really wanted Eira to have stayed.

* * *

Eira looked up at the sky as she sat under one of the trees close to the village. Mira had to leave to take care of her younger siblings. Now she was left alone, she could home but decided against it. Right now she didn't want to see her older siblings or even go home.

Her father had set a time for her to not stay out long but she wasn't far from home or out in the forest. So at least she could stay out long. Even though she didn't agree with what her father said to her, she would still obey him. After all he was her father and she could never disobey him.

With a sigh, she closed her eyes and listen to the sound of the rain and wind. From time to time thunder would boom in the sky, but it didn't matter to her. Right now she was having a peaceful moment.. Or at least she was.

She open her eyes as she heard the sound of the teen's heading her way. '_why couldn't I have a moment of peace?' _ she thought as she stood up. The only person not with them was Hiccup and she knew they wouldn't hang out with him.

She began to walk as way hoping neither one of them would notice her but that didn't worked. "What are you playing at?" Astrid asked as she stood in front of her.

Eira rolled her eyes and looked at her, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"First, you tell everyone you don't want to attend dragon training, then you do. And even fight against a Nightmare," the girl said as she crossed her arms.

The brown hair girl rolled her eyes, "first I _didn't _want to attend dragon training. My father made me. Second, I wasn't about to let anyone get hurt because of a dragon."

"I bet she just did it for Hiccup," Tuffnut said.

"Yeah, we all know you she likes him," Ruffnut added.

Eira frowned and kept a calm expression. "Look, why do you even care? It none of your business why I did it or why I'm attending dragon training." She walked closer to Astrid with her arms crossed, "it's not like you even care, you never had," she mutter, then walked away.

She needed to get away from them and be in a quiet place but was also curious of what Hiccup would be doing. With that she made her way towards the diner.

* * *

By night everyone was gone from the great hall the only one left was Hiccup. He sat another candle next to the book, as they were his only resources of light. He open the book and began to read out loud, "Dragon classification. Strike class. Fear class. Mystery class."

He flipped the paged to a section with a dragon drown on it, "Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man close range. Extremely dangerous kill on sight."

He flipped thre a few pages, this time the dragon was large and shown its wings cutting down trees, "Timberjack. This gigantic creature had razor sharp wings that can slice through fully grown trees..extremely dangerous. Kill on sight."

The next page had a dragon with a different size and shape, "Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous." Thunder boomed from outside scaring the viking. Hiccup calmed down and turned away from the door.

Next dragon was thin and looked like vines, "Changewing. Even newly hatch dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight."

"Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill. Bone knapper. Whispering death," with every dragon he sow the pictures became real, as if they were moving on the page. He blinked the began to flip threw pages again, "Burns its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victims. Turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight."

He stopped at a page with nothing but a few words written down, "Night fury. Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy spirit of lightning and death itself. Never engaged this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you." He took out his drawing book and opened where he had drawn the dragon. He settle it down were the Night Fury picture should have been.

"what are you doing," a voice said startling the boy and making him fall down. He groaned as he rubbed his head he looked at who was in front of him.

Eira was laughing at the boy's reaction, "sorry," she said inbetween laughter. She smiled down at the boy and extended her hand towards him. He grabbed her hand and she helped him stand. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to know if... Um..." she was now realising she didn't even have an excuse as to why she came back. "I mean I wanted to see the book about a dragon.. You know Night Fury," she lied. She looked at the book that had hiccups drawing on top of it. She moved the book and read what it said. "It seems the book has nothing on Night Fury. I'm not surprise though, I mean a dragon that can't be seen wouldn't have much information on the book."

The boy looked at her with a frown, "you didn't come here to search about the Night Fury, did you?"

Eira frowned as she looked at him, "why would you say that?"

"Well you said you've read the book. So you would have know there was nothing on Night Furies," the boy aswer as he sat back down.

Eira sigh and move to sit in front of him. "Fine, yeah you're right. I came to see what you were doing. I really didn't want to go home, yet." After a moment of silence Eira grabbed the book and began to look threw it. "You know, " she began after getting tire of the silence, "there's nothing about a blinding dragon."

Hiccup frowned, "a what?" he asked.

She looked up at the boy and shook her head, "nothing, forget it." she turned and looked outside, "well, I better get home. Don't want by brother to come looking for me. All she you tomorrow, Hiccup." Eira stood and waved goodbye to the boy before leaving.

* * *

Ivra stood besides Stoick worried about his daughter. He had his reasons to why he pressure her to do something she didn't like. It was a fathers job to protect his children from any harm, but at the moment he felt he was failing them. His attention turned to the mist ahead of them.

"I can almost smell them, they're close," Stoick said as he looked at the map. In the left corner was drawn a mist with dragons on them. He then turn around and looked ahead, "Steady... Take us in." One of the vikings moved the sailboat in the direction of the mist.

"Hard to port... for Helheim's gate," the viking said as the other ships followed them into the mist. A few second later and a dragon silhouette appeared with its wings extended.

* * *

Eira was leaning by one of the wood walls. She was hiding along side Mira, both girls got bored after finding the place where the dragon wouldn't find them.

Hiccup was looking up at Gobber who was looking down at them from outside the cage. "You know, I happen to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? A sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?" he asked then yelped as a fire flame was shot his way, melting the axe.

"Focus Hiccup!" Gobber said as the boy started to look around. He spotted the dragon in front of him and began to run. "You're not even trying. Today is all about attack. The Nadder hops from wall to wall, sending the recruits scurrying." Hiccup ran away but the nadder hopped on the walls after him. The whole arena was made into a labyrinth with wood walls. "Nadder are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter," Gobber instructed as the Nadder focused his eyes on Fishlegs instead of Hiccup. The dragon shot spikes from its tail, fishlegs was able to cover himself from the spikes with his shield.

"I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods," he commented as he ran away from the nadder. He was pulled away by Mira. Both girls looked as the dragon found another victim and ran after them.

Eira and Mira looked down at fishlegs," Now your questing them?" Mira commented as she and Eira looked a the boy.

The brunette looked at her friend and shrugged her shoulder, "I began to question them the first time he let the dragon out. But then again I do know him longer. "

Fishlegs looked between the two girls as he hid behind them. "Why aren't you running?

Both girls looked at each other then at one another, "Because we found its weak spot."

"Well done girls," Gobber praiced then turned to the others. "Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one," he said as the dragon began to follow Hiccup. "Find it, hid in it and strike."

The twins ran between Hiccup and the dragon taking his attention from the boy that ran away. Both twins formed a line in front of the dragon staying in the center. The dragon moved its head trying to find the twins. Ruffnut looked at her brother as a bad smell filled her nostrils, "Do you ever bath?" she asked in disgust. She pushed her brother with her shield trying to get away.

"If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot," he restored.

"How about I give you one?" she threaten. Both headbutt and began to fight. The Nadder growl making them look at him. Ruffnut pulled her brother away as the Nadder blowed fire.

"Blind spot? yes. Deaf spot? Not so much" Gobber said as he laughed at them. He looked at Eira and Mira who were now climbing the walls. The Nadder didn't even looked at them and insted fallowed the teens. When it did turn them they grabbed the wall and hung by its side.

"Hey, so how would one sneak up on a night fury," Hiccup said as he looked at Gobber.

The older viking turn his attention back to the boy. He looked at him in annoyance after hiring his question, "No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now get in there!" he order.

Hiccup backed away, "I know, I know, but hypothetically-"

"Hiccup," Astrid whisper as she and Snotloud hid behind a wall. She looked to the side and sow Eira climbing the walls not having any trouble with the dragon. It anger her. She looked at the Nadder as he turned away. Taking a deep breath she rolled away from it. Snotloud fallowed soon after. When Hiccup was about to follow them he wast able to completely roll away as the shield was to heavy for him.

This got the dragons attention as it jump on the walls and spotted Astrid and Snotloud. It jumped down from the wall and landed in front of them. Astrid stood straight and was about to throw her axe when Snotloud got in front of her.

"Hey!" Astrid protested.

"Watch out babe. I'll take care of this," he said before throwing his weapon, which hit the wall instead of the dragon. The dragon looked at the boy and laughed making Astrid glared at the boy.

"The sun was in my eyes. Astrid," he defended as they ran away and the dragon shot fire at them. "What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now." Snotloud ran one way while Astrid continued ahead. She made a sharp turn making the dragon hit the wall, and the walls behind it began to tumble down.

"Mira! " Eira shouted as she looked at the wall tumble down. Mira looked at her and both girl nodded as they stayed up in the remaining walls. They ran and tried to avoid the other walls that were falling down. One they knew they could get down without a wall falling down on them, they both climb down and were a safe distance from the Nadder.

"They probably take the daytime off," the boy said as he still tried to talk to Gobber. The other teens were all running away from the dragon and pass him. Eira and Mira looked from where they were as the dragon got closer to the boy, "You know, like a cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping."

"Hiccup!" Eira yelled making the boy turn to the side.

Astrid jumped on the walls while trying to get away from the Nadder. "Hiccup," she shouted just as she fell on top of him and a cloud of smoke lifted from the ground. When the smoke was cleared both teens were tangled together and the Nadder was buried between walls.

"Oooh! Love on the battlefield!" Tuffnut said as he and his sister looked from the side.

"She could do better," Ruffnut commented.

Eira look at both of them and began to walk closer until a comment stop her. "Seems like he doesn't even notice you like him," Tuffnut said making her turn to him with a glare.

"Just... let me.. why don't you" Hiccup said as he tried to untangle himself. Astrid became frustrated and began to untangle herself. She stood up and heard the growl of the Nadder.

The dragon also got up from under the walls and began to make its way towards the two fallen teens. She gasped and tried to get her ace that was stuck on Hiccups shield.

Eira who was looking at what was going on grabbed one of her weapons and threw it at the dragon. Its turn its attention towards her just as Astrid had taken the shield of Hiccup. "Come on. I'm over here," the brunette said as she stood a way from the other. The dragon looked at her for a few seconds, curious, then charged towards her.

Eira stood ready her back a few feet from the wall. Once close enough she turned and ran towards the wall. Pushing herself with the wall, she flipped over the dragon making it hit its head against the wall. She landed and grabbed the shield that was closed to her, in order to block herself from getting hit by the spiked tail.

Astrid looked as the dragon shock its head and walked away from Eira and into its cage. She clenched her fist, and dropped the axe with the shield.

"Well done, Eira," Gobber said impressed with the girls action.

Eira looked up and notice the old lady looking down at her. Her expression turned grim at the looked the old lady was giving her. '_oh, great,' _she thought and looked down.

Astrid turned to look down the boy, who was looking at Eira, "Is this some kind of joke to you?" she asked making him look up at her, "Our parents war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on." Astrid turned and began to walk away, but not before glaring at Eira.

Eira looked at Astrid walk away. She sigh and turned back to help the boy up, "you okay?" she asked with an extended hand.

Hiccup looked up and grabbed the girls hand, "yeah," he replied.

Mira walked toward the two and put her hand on her hips, "that sure was a move. Nice going, you even got the elder to look at you," she said.

Eira groaned and turned way. "I didn't _want _her to look at me," she said as she looked up at the sky then sigh, "now she's going to talk to my dad when he gets back."

Mira looked at her and put a hand on her shoulder, "it'll be al right," the girl said. She then got an idea and smiled, "you know, you could get away and explored. I can't go with you but you still have time to get away." Eira looked back at her and smiled. She nodded before leaving.

"Where's she going?" Hiccup asked.

Mira shrugged and then smiled, "who knows but maybe one day you could follow her. And find out her secret."

Hiccup looked at her then at the way the girl left. Maybe one day he would.

* * *

**Don't forget to favor/review/ or follow**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so someone asked about a sequel and here my answer; Maybe, I don't want to think about it until I finish this one. I fell like if I do one movie I have to do the second one, but I don't want to think about it right now. I have two stories to finish fist then I might do it. If it helps I do have some I dead of how it going to go but right now I don't want to think about it. I would also want to know if I should do the movie next and skip all of the tv series or do the tv series, finish those then do the movie. So please leave your comment and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon. **

* * *

**~~Disaster~~**

Later that day, Hiccup left to see that dragon. He had a shield and a fish on his hand, a small dagger was tied to his waist in case he needed it. Even though he knew he wouldn't use it.

He got closer to the place where he had found the dragon, the shield in front of him. He looked up from between the two rocks at his side. At seeing no one he took the fish and threw it in front of him. He poked his head from the side of the rock, no dragon in sight. He relaxed a bit then tried to get out from between the rocks, but his shield got stuck. He tried to push it but it wouldn't move. Going under the shield, he tried to move it again but the shield was well stuck in place. He sigh then looked down at the fish. He could go but wanted to proceed. Grabbing the fish by it gill, he looked around being cautious. He didn't know where the dragon. He moved closer in the small forest, looking around for the dragon.

The Night Fury, stood behind him looking at him from on top of a rock. Watching his every move. At feeling someone watching him, Hiccup turned around in fear. He gasped as he saw the dragon walking down the rock, his wings extended. He moved to the side, Hiccup following him with his eyes.

The dragon sniffed the air. Hiccup looked at him and gather his courage. He extended his hand where the fish was making the dragon sniff again. It got closer, open his mouth before looking down and backing away. The boy pulled his hand back in fear, he then moved his coat were the knife was hidden. He moved his hand to grab it and the dragon growl in defense. Hiccup took a step back, then grabbed the knife and dropped it on the ground. The dragon moved his head back telling him to drop it further. Using his foot the boy threw in the water.

At seeing this the dragon looked at him and calmed down. He listed his head and the boy proceed to to give him the fish. The dragon moved slowly to him, not trusting the boy. As he got closer he open his mouth, showing no teeth. "Huh. Toothless. I could'v sworn you had," the dragons teeth retrieve from his gums, he snatched the fish from the boy and ate it, "..teeth."

The dragon liked it mouth then looked at the boy. He began to smell him making Hiccup back away. The boy feel to the ground as he kept backing away, "Uh, no no," the boy said as he was backed into a rock, "I don't have any more." The dragon looked at him then spit half of the fish he had eaten. Hiccup made a disgusting sound as the fish was dropped on his legs. The dragon sat back and watched the boy. Hiccup sat up with the fish in his hands unsure of what to do. The dragon looked at him then down at the fish then back at him. Hiccup looked down and then sigh, getting what the dragon wanted him to do. He held the fish up and took a bite out of it, "Hmm," the boy tried to fake that he liked the fish. But the night fury wanted him to swallow it, as he made a swallowing gestured. The boy dropped the fish and looked up knowing it was best to do what the dragon wanted. With hesitation he swallowed the fish, then cover his mouth as he got the sensation to throw up.

He then looked up and half smiled at the dragon. The dragon though, looked at him curious as to what he was doing. He then tried to smile, taking the boy by surprise. Hiccup moved the rest of the fish to the side and reached towards the dragon. It looked down at his hand then back at him. It growled then flew away, to the other side of the small lake.

It breathed fire in one spot then laid down. The dragon looked up at hearing a bird sing and followed it as it flew away. He looked down and saw Hiccup a few feet away. He laid his head down in annoyance and covered his head with his tail, it tail wing covering him. Hiccup used this opportunity to move closer to the dragon and tried to touch it tail. But the dragon moved it tail away and saw the boy. Hiccup stood up quick and walked away. The dragon stood up and walked away as well.

Later that day, the dragon hung from a tree branch. It wings wrapped around his body as his tail hung over his face. He open his eyes and move his tail to the side to look at the boy, who sat by a rock.

Hiccup had his cheek leaning against his hand while he drew on the ground with a stick. The drawing was of the night fury. He heard a small sound next to him and glanced to the side. His eyes widen as the black dragon stood close to him. He continued to finished the drawing and the dragon continued to look at him. It then walked away from him, Hiccup looked at the way he went. The boy looked in surprise as the dragon grabbed a tree branch and began to draw with it. The dragon twirled around as he drew around the boy.

The dragon looked at the boy, then kept drawing. He got closer to Hiccup accidentally hitting him in the head with the branches leaves. The boy looked around as the dragon was finished. There was a line of scribbles surrounding him. The boy walked forward accidentally stepping on one of the lines. The dragon growl as he saw this scaring Hiccup. The boy looked down, lifted his foot and watched as the dragon relaxed. He looked down at the drawing then up at the dragon, he step once again on the line making him growl once more. He lifted his for and the dragon relaxed, the boy put his foot down once more seeing the same reaction as before. He lifted his foot then steeped on a small clear ground. He smiled at the dragon.

He looked down at the boy at the ground and began to step over the lines. He concentrated on not stepping on the lines, as to not get the dragon upset. He stopped as he felt the dragons breath above him. He looked up as the dragon looked down at him. He tried to reach one more to touch the dragon but it just growled again. It closed his mouth and relaxed once Hiccup moved his hand back. The boy looked down and closed his eyes, then extended his hand towards the dragon. The dragon looked at the boys hand as it stopped getting closer. He then moved forward and then closed his eyes. The boy hesitantly open his eyes as he felt the his hand touch the dragon.

The night fury then step back, wrinkled it nose and moved away. Leaving the boy in wounder at what had happen.

"Wow," a voice said scaring the boy and making him fall. Eira laughed as she looked at down at him.

"Stop doing that!" He exclaimed as he stood up.

The girl just laughed, then took a deep breath and calmed down. "It's not my fault you're too distracted," she replied then looked to the side. The dragon looked at her and tilted his head. Hiccup looked between the dragon and the girl as both got closer to one another. He watched as they stood in front of one another.

Eira smiled at the dragon as the dragon only tilted his head. It then came close to her and sniffed her before licking her. Eira laughed, "Don't lick me," she said playfully. She smiled as she touched the dragon who looked happy to see her.

He then growl and left, making the girl looked at him in confusion. She turned to see Mira ruining toward them. The boy though didn't see her, he looked at Eira in amazed.

"How did you do that?" he asked as the girl walked to stand next to him.

Eira looked at him nervously. She had forgotten he was still there, now she didn't know what to say. "Um," she then looked at Mira who was getting closer. "Mira! What are you doing here?" she asked using her friend as a way to escape the boys question.

Mira ran to them, when she got close she bent down to catch her breath. Once she was fine she stood up, "Eira, the- um," she said hesitantly knowing her friend wasn't going to like what she had to say.

Eira frowned and exchange a glance with Hiccup before looking back at her. "Just say whatever you have to say," she said as she waited for her to speak.

"Um, well," Mira began then took a deep breath, "the elder wants to see you."

Eira looked at her afraid of what the elder would say to her. "For what exactly?" she asked.

"I don't know," the blond hair girl said.

Hiccup looked at Eira as she looked to the side. "I'm sure its nothing bad," he said trying to make her feel better.

But Eira was afraid the elder was going to tell her something about what happen in dragon training. She wouldn't tell her she was ready to kill a dragon. Right? She nodded then headed back to the village leaving the two teens with the dragon.

Mira looked at Hiccup then at the dragon who was watching Eira leave. She looked aback at Hiccup, "I hope it has nothing to do with what happen in dragon training. The last thing Eira wants is to be praise or be told she is on her way to Killing a..._dragon," _she whispered the last part.

Hiccup looked back at the girl. He knew Eira didn't want to kill dragons but he still didn't know her reason. "Do you know why she doesn't want to?" the boy asked as both began to walk back to the village.

The blond hair girl looked at him then looked ahead, "I think it has to do with her missing, but she doesn't say what exactly. The only thing she once said was that she would be betraying _her _if she did. But I don't know who her is," the girl answer.

Hiccup looked down in though. He looked up as he thought of who her could be, "you don't think... when she said her.. she meant.. a dragon, do you?" he asked a bit hesitantly.

Mira looked at him and frowned, "I never thought about it before, but maybe your right," the girl a greed. "I mean dragons tend to stay away from her as if not to harm her or anything. Then the Night Fury let her get close to him... I don't know she has a strange connection to them." She looked at the boy as he was in thought. She smiled, "don't worry I'm sure Eira will tell you."

* * *

"And with a twist he took my hand and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look in his face. I was delicious," Gover said as he and the teens sat by the fire at night. He was telling them about his story's. They all had food in their hands as the older viking had wanted them to eat out. "He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg."

Mira looked to the side trying to see if Eira was coming with them. After the girl left she hadn't see her, she wasn't even with them when Gover told them to eat outside. She thought Gover may know where she was as he didn't even ask for her. She sigh and looked at the teen, Hiccup was to her side in thought not really paying attention to what Gover was saying.

"Isn't it weir to think your hand was inside a dragon," Fishlegs said, as everyone else looked at him, "Like if your mind was still in control of it you could have killed the dragon from the inside by crushing his heart or something."

Mira looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Why would we? That would be weird... and freaky," she said.

"I swear I'm so angry right now. I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot," Snotloud declared as he had a chicken on a stick, "I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my face."

Gover shook his head, "Un-unnh. It's the wings and the tail you really want," he said a she ripped the wing of the chicken in his hand, "If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon."

Hiccup realized what Gover meant, his mind then wounder to the dragon as he remember his tail wing was gone. Now he knew why he couldn't fly away.

Gover yawned as he stretched his arms, "Alright. I'm off to bed. You should too. Tomorrow we get into the big boys," he said as he stood up. Everyone stood straight and listen to what he said. "Slowly but surely making out way to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who'll win the honer of killing it?"

"It's gonna be me," Tuffnut said as he leaned back with his arms behind his head. Astrid looked to where Hiccup used to be seated. The boy was gone and the only thing left was the uneaten fish. "It's my destiny. See?" Tuffnut finished.

Fishlegs gasped, "Your mom let you get a tattoo?" he asked.

"It's not a tattoo," Tuffnut denied, "It's a birthmark."

While the others talked, Astrid got up and looked as Hiccup walked towards the village.

"Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there," Ruffnut said as she knew her brother was lying.

"Yes it has," Her brother protested, "You've just never seen me from the left side until now."

Astrid shook her head and went back to sitting down. Mira looked at her, her eyes narrowed. She didn't know why Astrid was becoming interested on what the boy did but whatever it was. She hoped Eira didn't end up getting hurt because of her crush on the boy. She was already getting the attention she didn't want and all because she tried to protect the boy.

* * *

Hiccup left to the workshop where he took out his drawing of the Night Fury. He drew the tail wing back on, his mine set on making a replace meant. He began to heat metal to make a iron bar, then grabbed a shield and began to take the nails out. He heated them up then began to hammer them to turn them into small metal balls. He then began to work on the tail wing.

* * *

Eira walked around the village the next day. She sigh in sadness. The elder had spoken to her, or more like written what she wanted to say on the ground. Telling her that she would be watching her and if things go rights, she could be killing a dragon earlier than the other teen. To wich she didn't like.

Hiccup held the made wing in his hand, rapped in brow leather. He was about to walk into the forest when he spotted Eira. He looked at her and noticed her upset. Taking a look at the forest then back at her he made up his mind. "Eira! " the boy called making her turn his way. He walked to her, "hey, I wanted to know if you.. Wanted to come with me to see...well you know, " he asked no wanting to be heard.

Eira looked at him in surprise, she looked back at the village. She was planing to go home, but seeing as she didn't want to.. She turned and smiled at the boy then nodded her head.

Both teens walked closer to the dragon. Hiccup had a basked full of different fish, while Era helped him carry the replacement wing.

"Hey toothless," the boy greeted as the dragon got closer to them. He set down the basket, "brought breakfast. I hope your hungry." He dumped the basked of fish, making fall down, "Okay, that's disgusting. Uh.. we've got some salmon.. some nice Icelandic cod... and a whole smoke eel." Keira sat down by the rock as the dragon began to look at the fish. He sniffed, then backed away with a growl. Hiccup lifted the eel up making toothless back away with fear. "No, no, no! It's okay," the boy said as he threw the eel to the side and away from them. He extended his hand to relax the dragon but he only backed away from him as his hand still smelled like eel. The boy whipped his hand on his pants, "yeah, I don't like eel much either."

The dragon lost interest on the boy as he began to eat. Hiccup began to walk towards his tail, "Okay, that it, that it. Just stick with good stuff. And don't mind me. I'll just be back...here. Minding my own business."

Eira looked at the boy as he got closer to the dragon's tail, "he's not going to like that," she said. The boy turned and looked at her then turned back to the dragon.

He got close to his tail then placed the replacement wing next to it. As he got it closer the dragon's tail moved away. He turned to look at the Dragon and noticed him bussy eating. He tried again only to have the same results. Eira cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Hiccup glared at her and she stop only to smile when he turned away. He moved the wing closer and the dragon lifted his tail up, "It's okay." After one more try the boy grabbed his tail only for the dragon to move forward making the boy fall. Toothless mean while was too busy searching for more food. Hiccup looked at the dragon and got on top of his tail. Eira raised an eyebrow as the boy began to tie the wing.

Behind the boy toothless began to feel something being tied to his tail he stooped the began to open his wings. Eira looked at the boy then the dragon, "Um, hiccup. I think you should get off."

Hiccup didn't listen as he was too busy finishing tying the replacement tail wing. once he finished he looked down at his work, "There not too bad. It works," he said right before the dragon took off. "Waoh! No! No! No!" The boy exclaimed as he was on the dragon's tail as toothless began to fly. Eira looked from the ground worried for the boy.

"Hiccup!" Eira yelled as she saw the boy grabbing the dragon tail.

Hiccup looked down at the tail wing he made and notice it hadn't open. Toothless began to fall, as they began to get closer to the ground hiccup grabbed the wing and open it. The dragon regain his balance and flew up to the sky, "it's working," the boy exclaimed as moved the wing making the dragon fly to the side.

They flew back to the small lake, "It's working! Yes, I did it," hiccup said. At hearing the boy, toothless turned and looked back he then looked ahead and threw the boy onto the water. The tail wing closed and toothless fell in the water.

"Yeah!" The boy yelled even though he was soaked.

Eira laughed at the boy from the side. Hiccup turned and looked at her as he heard her laughing and for some reason he felt a warmth at hearing her laugh. He smiled at her.

* * *

Later on both teen's were walking together back to the village. The boy was now dry as both headed to dragon training. Eira was in a cheerful mood now than she was later that morning. But she did regret not visiting her friend perhaps later that day she could go. Eira glanced at the boy a smile on her face.

Hiccup looked up at her and would say something if it wast for the roar that interrupted their moment. "What was that?" The boy asked a bit afraid that a dragon had found them.

The girl looked to side with a frown. She knew that roar anywhere and knew exactly what it meant. She turned and looked at the boy, "Um, I need to go. All see you back at the village," she said but didn't get a response from him. Hiccup was looking behind with a look of both fear and amazes. Eira waved her hand in front of the boy trying to get a response from him, "Hiccup?"

The boy lift his hand and pointed behind her, "What is that?" He Eira could turn she heard a familiar voice, **"_this explains why you haven't visit the cave," _**the voice said.

Eiras shoulder drop as she heated her familiar voice. "Oh no," she said as she turned. The Silver color dragon standing tail in front of her.

* * *

**Question: Who should Mira end-up with?**

**And sorry it wast that long.**

**Don't forget to favor/review/ or follow**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so I wanted to clear something up. First according to the how to train your dragon books, vikings did understand dragons as dragons had a language. So I wanted to go with something like that, Eira understands the dragon language as to why... well that's for later. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon. **

* * *

**~~Disaster~~**

Eira stared at the dragon then at the boy as the boy stood behind her. The dragon tried to smell him but he would only move away. Eira looked down at the dragons who decided to try to sniff the boy again. The girl sigh and stood between the boy and the dragon. This was not what she wanted to happen, she was for sure he would ask about her.

The dragon turn to her, as she blocked its way, "_**is this why you haven't visiting? Is this the boy you like?" **_the dragon asked. It leaned back at seeing the book frighten of it.

Eira sigh, she didn't want the boy to know she understood dragons, she didn't even want him to know she had a dragon as a friend. She didn't know how he would react nor did she wanted to know. So instead she walked to the dragon and began to pat its head. Seemed today went from bad to good then back to bad again. "Couldn't you have waited at the cave?" she asked.

"**_I was hungry. I couldn't wait,_**" the dragon replied. Eira rolled her eyes as she grabbed two fishes that were rolled in cloth. She then gave them to her and watched her eat them. A pleased smile appeared at the dragons face, making the young viking smile.

"You know this dragon?" Hiccup asked as he watched her grabbed the dragon. He stop hiding and walked closer with curiosity.

Eira nodded, "yeah, I've know her since I was small."

"How?"

Eira bit her lip as she looked down at the dragon, deep in thought. She could tell him what happen that day, or she could just not tell him anything. It wasn't any of his concern, but he was her friend. She sigh in defeat knowing she wasn't going to be mean and not tell him what happen. He already so the dragon what could go wrong if she told him about the dragon. Deciding to tell him how the two meet, she sat on a rock the dragon curled around her in a protective matter. Eira rolled her eyes at her actions knowing how protective the dragon was. Guess they might be late for dragon training. "Well, its a long story, but if you want to know I'll tell you," she said as she looked at the boy.

Hiccup looked at the dragon then at the girl. Both really close together and the viking girl not scared of the dragon. He nodded and sat next to her on another rock. He watched the dragon rest it head on the girls legs and closer its eyes as if taking a nap.

"Okay it all began when I was a little girl. You do remember I was gone for a couple of moths, right?" she asked. The boy nodded remembering what Gobber said. "Well, I got lost in the forest, you see-"

**_~~flashback~~_**

_My parents wanted to go looking for some wood. At that time both Dan and Light were out training, getting ready to be true vikings. I was around nine when they left. Neither wanted to leave me alone at home, they were... very protective. So they took me with them. I guess I got really excited that I walked away from them without the two noticing. When I turned they weren't there. I was scared of being alone. I walked in the forest calling to them but couldn't find them. Soon it became dark and it was almost winter, the night was colder. I kept walking trying to find shelter or someplace to take cover from the cold weather. My parents had always taught me what needed for survival but I was a little girl and was scared of being alone, in the forest, in the dark. _

_"Mama! Papa!" a little girl yelled as she hugged her arms to her chest. Her nose became red from the cold. She began to tremble as the air became colder. _

_Within time it became darker, and I found out the cold air and darkness was the last thing of my worried. Two larger wolf came out of nowhere and began to surround me. I stayed strong and tried to show know fear. My sibling always said they knew when someone was afraid. But I was quite terrified, and was sure the wolf could smell that. _

_Just when I thought I was going to die, a roar scared the wolfs away. The roar was pitch high but only to the animals to me it sounded low. I had never hear anything like that before and as I turn a saw no one there. Or at least that was until I looked up. Right on the tree I was on, a silver dragon looked down at me. _

_I was frighten but did nothing. I was far to cold and tire to move. The dragon lift me up from my shirt and flew off with me, on the flight I feel unconscious. When I woke up, the dragon was warming me up, a few dragons were there with me. I was very surprise it had even looked for food for me. I was beyond surprise, my parents had told me dragons were dangerous and would kill us. And yet this dragon had saved me. _

_**~~end~~**_

Eira ran her hand on the dragons head as she remembered what happen. She looked up at the boy, "She took care of me for four months until she left me close to the village. Her dragon baby's couldn't fly yet so she waited until they could. In does for months, I made a promise to not kill dragons. She had saved my life and I was going to kill them?" she said then shook her. "No, I wasn't going to do that. That dragon who saved me was this," she gestured to the dragon, "dragons mother. I found her a few years back when I was exploring the caves. I recognized her and was very glad to see her, unfortunately her mother had past away after protecting her."

Hiccup looked at he whit confusion, "How do you know she did from protecting them?" he question.

Eira's eyes widen as she realized her slip. She looked down nervously, "Oh... um. I just thought that what happen. She was very protective of her hatchlings I thought she would protect them. Anyways," she said as she changed the subject. "That's how we meet. Her names Silverray. Shes a... Blindling, a dragon unknown to other vikings."

Hiccup looked at her suspiciously, she was hiding something from him. As much as he wanted her to tell him what it was, he knew it wasn't right to pressure her. "Well that explains why don't want to kill dragons. At least I know now," he said.

Eira nodded her head, she looked at the sky. Standing she looked at the boy, "We better get ready for dragon training. Don't want my brother to come looking for me." She turned to the dragon as it stood up, "You should go back to the cave."

The dragon tilt her head, _**"you want me to go back? Will you came later or be with the boy?" **_

Eira rolled her eyes, but knew the dragon was lonely in that cave. She thought of a solution then remembered toothless was also alone. "Okay, if you don't want to go then go that way to a small pond," she pointed to the direction where Toothless was. "There is a dragon, who I'm sure could use the company of another dragon."

The dragon looked at the way girl pointed to then back to her. It extended her wings then took flight, curies to who the dragon was.

Eira watched her leave then turned to the boy, "Well? let's go." She began to walk away.

Hiccup looked at her then at the dragon. Did she just talk to the dragon, and from the dragons response it understood her. But that wasn't what surprise him, it looked as if Eira understood the dragon. He shook his head before running to catch up to her. There was something she was hiding, besides having a dragon.

* * *

"Today's about teamwork," inside the training area. All the teens were partner together; Mira with Eira, Hiccup with Fishlegs, Astrid with Ruffnut, and Snotloud with Tuffnuts. A grey mist began to surround the teens as Gobber stood to the side. "Work together and you might survive," Gobber said, he backed away from the mist leaving the teens to deal with the dragon. "Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breaths gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which."

Hiccup and Fishlegs. Fishlegs began to say what he read on the book of dragons, "Razor sharp, serrated teeth that injects venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attacks, crashes it victims in its-"

"Will you stop that?!" Hiccup interrupted as the boy was only getting him scare with his knowledge of the dragon.

With the others teens, Aistrid focus but nervous as there was nothing to see. Tuffnut just looked around waiting for the dragon to appeared.

"So... did you get in trouble with your brother?" Mira asked as she looked at Eira.

"Nah, " the girl replied, with a shrugged. "He was just glad I showed to dragon training. All though he wanted to know what the elder had said."

"What did she say?" Mira asked. She really hoped the elder didn't say anything that would upset her friend. Eira sigh in exhaustion, "All take that as something bad."

"All tell you later," the brown hair girl replied. She looked to the side waiting for the dragon to strike, neither were nervous.

"If that dragon," Snotloud said as he and Ruffnut began to walk in circles, "shows either of his faces, I'm gonna-" he stopped mid sentence as a he looked at a silhouette in the mist. "There!" Both boys threw their water at the silhouette. They heard the two girls yelled.

"Hey!" Tuffnut yelled as the mist cleared around the girls. "It's us idiots."

"Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon," Ruffnut commented then laughed at his own comment.

"Not that there's anything wrong," Snotloud said as he looked at Aisrid with a arched brow, "with dragon-esque figure-." He was punched in the face by the blond hair girl. While Ruffnut was throw the bucked his sister had. The boy fell on the ground and just as he was standing up, from behind was pulled down.

Tuffnut got closer to the boy but was stop as Astrid extended her hand, "Wait!" she said as she tried to listen.

Eira looked to the side as she heard the dragons his. The other two girls were tripped from behind by the dragons tail. From the mist Tuffnut ran out, going over his sister as he ran way.

"Oh, I'm hurt. I'm very much hurt!" he yelled as he past the two other boys. Eira moved to the side as the boy wasn't looking were he was running to. She watched in amusemetn as he ran into Mira making the girl fall and the water fall on top of her.

Eira laughed as the bucked that had land on the girls head, "Ooooh, Mira getting comfortable?" she teased. Mira looked at her with a glare before pushing the boy of her. Eira laughed louder, dropping her bucket but not caring about it. This earn her a punch in the arm by the other girl. "Sorry, sorry," Eira apologized and tried to hold her laughter.

Fishlegs look more worried at seeing the boy leave, "Chances of survivals are dwindling into a single digit now," he said nervelessly.

"Look out!" Eira yelled as she saw the dragon emir its head from the mist.

Fishlegs looked at the dragon as it got closer. He threw the water at his head, from the dragon gas began to sip from it mouth. "Oh," he said, "Wrong head." The dragon gagged before blowing more gas out. The boy threw his empty bucket and began to run away in fear.

"Fishlegs!" Gobber yelled out as he watched the boy run.

Eira turned to him with his hands held in the air, "I told you it was a bad idea, but do you listen, No!"

Hiccup looked at the dragons head as another emerged from the mist. Sparks appear from his mouth as though he was a lighter. Both head lift into the air, "Now, Hiccup!" Gobber said from the side.

Hiccup threw the water toward one of the head, but the water didn't reach it. "Oh, come on," he exclaimed at his failure. He was pushed back to the ground as the dragon open its wings and came closer.

"Hiccup!" Both Gobber and Eira yelled. The girl walked closer to him then stopped at seeing the dragon began to retrieve. She looked in confusion, wondering why the dragon was acting that way.

"Back! Back, Back!" he order as he held his hand toward them. The more he moved forward the more the dragon moved back. The other teens watched as the dragon retrieved into its cage, "Now don't make me tell you again. Yes, that's right. Back into your cage." The boy glanced to the side before looking back at the dragon. He lifter his fur vest, reviling an eel. "Now, think about what you've done," he said before closing the iron doors. He wiped his hands, then looked at the surprise face of Gobber and the teens.

Eira glanced to the side, and noticed the elder looking down at them.

"Okay! So are we done?" he asked but no one answer, "Because I've got somethings I need to ah...Yep... see you tomorrow." He turn and began to walk away the other watching him leave in shook. Astrid look back and forth between him and the dragons cage. Just as he was about to walk out of the arena he noticed someone not following. He turn and walked back. Going to Eira he grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

The girl blinked then followed. Eira looked at the boy the at Mira, "All see you tomorrow!" she yelled as they left the arena.

Halfway to their destination, Eira playful punched the boy in the arm with her free hand. "Ow! What was that for," he asked as he rubbed his should.

"You used the eel, didn't you?" she asked with a knowing look.

Hiccup looked at her then sigh, "how.. did you know?" he asked.

Eira rolled her eyes, "well.. I didn't it was just a guess, from looking at the dragons fearful face. Now, you confirmed it," she replied. The boy scratched his head as they kept walking. Eira looked down at their hands and cleared her throat. He looked at her and she pointed down, with a blush he let go and looked away.

"Sorry," he said as he walked ahead

Eira looked down at her hand as a light blush appeared on her cheeks. With a smile she followed the boy.

* * *

Hiccup and Eira were in the small pond, the next day. After staying in the smith shop working on a saddle. The girl help in whatever she could but the boy had most the things cover. Both snicked away to see the dragon.

Hiccup showed toothless the saddle. Toothless bent down and began to run away from the boy, "Hey!" Hiccup chaise him around until he finally was able to put the saddle on. Both flew around the pond, in the boys had was a rope that was attached to the prosthetic wing. Hiccup looked back the ahead and pulled on the rope, unfortunately the wing turned different way and the dragon turned to the left, dropping hiccup in the water. "Whoa!"

Both Eira and the sliver dragon, that were watching from the sideline, began to laugh at the two.

* * *

Hiccup decided this time to make a harness that had a rope attached to the saddle in order to not fall off. "Its not gonna work," the girl has said once she saw what the boy had made.

"I think it will," he assured her. "Oh, and here yours," he held up a black saddle made especially. Eira grabbed it and looked at him with a questioning look.

"For me?" she asked and he nodded. She looked at it in surprise, "um.. thanks."

Both left back to the pond, Eira avoiding her sibling along the way. She knew she would be in trouble but...this was something she wasn't going to give up. Once in the pond Silverray became exited at seeing the saddle, telling the girl it was about time. Eira rolled her eyes at the dragons comment. She saddle he up and rode her, her first time wasn't that great she fell in to the lake. Both Hiccup and toothless had a laugh, perhaps as revenge from last time. Her second time... wasn't that great either a little unbalance, she thought perhaps Silverray was doing this as revenge for her not being able to visit her those times. Her third time she finally got it, she finally able to ride a dragon.

As for Hiccup, he tried, this time, to have the rope tied to his leg. He pulled on the rope and the prosthetic wing open... but he wasn't looking at were he was going. Both him and toothless crashed onto a tall grass field. The boy walked out of the grass then walked back to toothless, who was rolling in the grass. Eira landed on the field and was thrown of the dragon.

"Hey!" she protested as Silverray began to play with the grass. Eira rolled her eyes and looked at the boy who was holding a few strand of grass on his hand. She looked with worried eyes knowing this wasn't going to be good.

* * *

That day in dragon training, Eira avoided the Gronkle, not that he was paying attention to her anyways. Mira was to the other side trying to not get hit by the dragon. She looked to the side where Light was looking at her, the elder was along her side. She sigh as she felt the Gronkle rush to her, instead of turning away, she ran to him and slid down. Tuffnut, who was to her side didn't move and was hit, the impact send him back.

The Gronkle turned to the side were Hiccup was a few feet away. He charged at him. Eira looked as the dragon stop and laid down. She looked in confusion as the Gronkle didn't do anything. Hiccup, held a the grass from before, and scratched the Gronkle's nose. Moving his hand to the side, the Gronkled moved until he was laying on his side.

From above the vikings began to gather as seeing the young viking, the one they thought was nothing but a bother, tame the dragon. The elder was the only one who was looking down in suspicious.

Eira bit her lip, having a bad feeling about what was to come. Something like that was going to be notice ans sooner or later the truth would come out.

After dragon training, the other teens walked by Hiccups side this time, they didn't move away or treat him like an outcast. "Hey Hiccup."

"I've never seen a Gronkle do that before," Snoutloud commented as he walked by the boys side.

"How'd you do that?" Tuffnut question.

"It was really cool," Ruffnut said

Hiccup looked at them, he searched for the girl. Only to see her behind fishlegs, "I left my axe back in the ring. You guys go on ahead," he said as he backed away, he then grabbed Eira's hand, turned around almost bumping into Astrid and kept on walking. "We'll catch up to you." The other teens watched at the two left.

* * *

Eira and Hiccup snicked behind a vikings house, trying to stay out of sight from the older boy. They looked as her brother past them, they turn to one another and found themselves close to each other. Both blushed before getting out of their hideout and ran to the forest. Eira turned to him, "Hiccup, you should stop using what you are learning from toothless in dragon training," she advised.

Hiccup glanced at her with a confused look, not understanding what she meant. "Why?"

"Look, people could get suspicious and began to ask questions. I know Astrid will became jealous and became suspicious of you," the girl said as they came to the pond.

"Don't worry," the boy said. He then looked at her with a happy face, "D-do you really think she'll look at me?" She punched him on the arm, "OW! What did I do?"

Eira rolled her eyes, "She will look at you _suspiciously, _as in not something good," the girl said, then ran ahead of him to Silverray. Silverray looked at her as toothless ran to hiccup. She looked at her and tilt her head to the side, "Boys are stupid," Eira commented as she hugged her.

"**_You should find someone else then. If he cannot see you like you see him, look somewhere else," _**the dragon advised. Eira looked at her with a frown, "_**perhaps someone is looking at you." **_

"Yeah, right. Like anyone would like a strange girl like me," she said with a sigh.

From the side Hiccup was scratching toothless and the dragon looked like he was enjoining it. When he scratched the bottom of his chin, the dragon melted to the ground a smile of blissfulness on his face. He looked at his hands and got an idea.

Eira looked at him from the side, "Why do I feel something bad is going to happen?"

* * *

The next day in dragon training, Astrid threw her axe at the dragon marching at her. Eira stood to the side bored and tier, last night she wasn't able to sleep. Mira was to her side, "You okay?" she asked with a worry look.

"Yeah," the girl answer with a shrug. "Just had to stay up for another of my brothers lectures."

"Yikes, got in trouble again, huh?" she said.

Eira nodded, "Seems my father wants me to make it to the finals. Not that I will, Hiccup has shown... _great improvement._ He's even getting Astrids attention." And it was true, she was suspicious and as such she kept a close eye on him. To Eira, she knew within time Astrid could end up feeling something for the boy.

Mira saw the look on her friends face, as if the boy had crushed her heart. "I think your exaggerating. But, you knew from the beginning the boy had a thing for you know who," she said.

Both turn to see Hiccup drop his mallet, the dragon looking from him to the dropped weapon then back. He turn to see Astrid running to the dragon with her axe. Acting fast the boy began to scratch the dragons neck then the bottom chin. The dragon fell to the dragon, just like Toothless did. Astrid looked down at the dragon in surprise.

Mira turn to Eira, "look, not trying to shatter your hope or anything but maybe your right. Maybe she will look at him," Eira looked down as Mira said that. "Or maybe she won't.. who knows. But you cant be with him in hopes that he would look at you."

Eira frowned, mad at this. She turn to her, "Do you seriously think I'm only friends with him because of _that?!_ Well, no I'm not. I... I don't care if he picks Astrid, I know he will. I just.. wanted to be his friend." With that she turn and left. In her head she felt she had exaggerate at getting angry at Mira but with what she said and her brother lectures, she became angry.

Once she left the arena and walked home, not wanting to be with Hiccup or Mira, she walked to her room. On her way up she told her sibling she wasn't hungry and closed her door. Maybe deep down she was hopping he would pick her and that made her feel...guilty.

* * *

Hiccup walked to sit alone on a table, his food in his hand. He looked around trying to find his only friend but didn't find her anywhere. He gave a sigh and sat alone...or at least for a few seconds. As the other teens and vikings looked at him walk to the empty table, they ran to sit next to him. Asking him questions and praising him. For the first time everyone was actually talking to him without having a bad comment. What he missed though was the brown hair girl.

* * *

The next early in the morning, Hiccup looked for the girl but didn't find her. The thought crossed his mind of going to her house but he wasn't sure how her siblings would react to him, especially since they have been sneaking from them. He glanced back as he left for his morning visit to toothless. He wounder if perhaps he had done something to the girl, but as he tried to remember nothing came to mind.

Eira watched the boy leave from on top of her roof. She sigh as she rested her head on her knuckle, she really needed time to think. Her father would not be pleased with her after hearing she didn't make it to the end of dragon training, and that she had been staying past her curfew. Sometimes she wounder why he was more strict with her than she was with her older siblings. She laid down and looked at the sky, sometimes she felt like she didn't belong there.

With Hiccup, the boy for got about the girl for the time, he knew she would be there for dragon training. He would ask her where she was last night and that morning. He brought his attention back to the dragon. Starling wasn't there when he arrived, he guessed she left to hunt as she tended to do that.

He moved the hammer he had in his hands, the light that shined from it moved. Toothless followed it as if he were a cat, chasing the small ray of lights.

* * *

Eira yawned, that was by far the best nap she had. She stretched her arms as she walked to dragon training. Here brother has asked for he to come home after dragon training, but she knew she wasn't going to listen. If she didn't show to see Silverray, the dragon was sure to came looking for her. She also wanted to hang out with Mira as she had spend to much time with the boy than her. "What to do?" she question.

"Hang out with your friend like old times?" a voice said from behind her. Eira turn to see Mira looking at her with a small smile. She looked down in shame, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Eira looked at her and gave her a smile, "Don't worry about it." she looked down, "I'm sorry I overreacted. I know you didn't mean it like that."

Mira smiled and waved her hand dismissively, "No, I shouldn't have said that." Mira groan and dropped her head, "It's just...your spending a lot of time with him. I haven't seen you at all!"

Eira hooked her arm with her's, "I know and.. I'm sorry too. I've been a bad friend." The girl looked ahead as they walked to the arena. They were the first, aside from Gobber to get there. They waved at the older vikings as they waited at the center. "Maybe we can hang out today?" she suggested.

Mira groan, "Can't, have to take care of siblings."

Eira frowned, "Tomorrow?"

"Can't have to help my mother."

"The when can you?" she question.

Mira tapped her chin in thought, "The day after that?"

Eira nodded, "Okay, then. Well hag out all day. Sound good?" Mira nodded both girl were looking forward to spending time together like before. At that time the rest of the teens walked in, following Hiccup.

Hiccup walked to stand next to Eira, "Hey," he greeted.

"Hi."

Before he could ask where she was, Gobber walked to a dragon cage. He push down the lever, a small door at the bottom open, a small green dragon walked out of it. "Meet the terrible terror," Gobber said.

Tuffnut began to laugh at seeing how small he was. The others began to think of it as a joke as well, all except Mira and Eira. Mira because she had an experience with it, and Eira because she learn never to underestimate a dragon because of its sizes. "Ha! It's like the sizes of my-" The dragon jumped on him and began to bit his nose, the others moved away. Eira and Mira began to laugh at the kid on the floor. "Get it off! Get it off!" the dragon moved off him as he saw a small light. He followed it, "Oh! I'm hurt, I am very much hurt," the boy complained as he grabbed his walked slowly, the small light moving farther away from him with the dragon following it.

The other teens watched him, Astrid trying to see what he was doing. "Wow, he's better than you ever were," Tuffnut said making her glared at him.

Hiccup moved the light until the dragon walked inside its cage. He used his for to stop the small door from opening. Looking back he saw the brown hair girl looking at him with a raised eyebrow, he gave her an innocent smile. She rolled her eyes, but gave a small smile.

* * *

Outside the forest, Astrid was training, throwing her axe at the trees then retrieving it and throwing it again. She grabbed her axe rolled on the ground then stood up ready to throw it again, but was stopped by Hiccup as he looked at her in surprise. He looked away and began to walk faster from her and went behind a giant rock. Astrid followed quietly, she climb the rock and looked around, but the boy was gone. She scowled and slam her hand on the rock in anger. She turn and left.

Under the rock Eira looked up as she had her hand on the boys mouth. She waited until Astrid was gone, then let go of him. She put her finger in her lips telling him to be quite, then to follow her. Both snicked away from the girl in silent making sure she didn't see them.

"Where did you go?" he asked as she had left just as dragon training had finished.

"I needed to check on something. No need to worry," she said as she walk ahead of him.

Hiccup looked at her, looking down he rubbed the back of his neck, "Did I do something?"

Eira stop walking and turn to him with a frown, "No, you didn't. Why do you ask?" Her hand were on her hips as she tilted her head wandering why he wluld ask that.

Hiccup looked to the side, "well... I didn't see you yesterday afternoon. Then this morning and you left right after dragon training. I thought you didn't want to...you know...hang out." He glanced at her as she let her arms drop to her side.

"Oh, " was tye only thing she said. She looked at him and sigh, "I'm sorry. Its nothing like that. I just had gotten mad at Mira, didn't sleep well last night. So i stayed home and sleep, then I went to check on something things with my brother. The last thing I want is to get in.. mire trouble." She smiled at him, "So don't worry it wasn't because of you." She turn and began go walk, "now we better keep walking, Silverray doesn't like it when I don't visit."

The boy felt relief and followed the girl.

* * *

Hiccup put the knew adjustments on toothless with the help of Eira. He glanced at the girl as she petted the dragon. He then turned and kept working. After a few minutes they stood at a small hill, were there was a small breeze. Toothless glide as Hiccup tried to under stand how the dragons tail works. They began to glide again, but the wind was to much that it send them back. Toothless stood up bringing the boy along with him. Hiccup looked up as he tried to unhook his harness, only to find the hook that connected the harness to the saddle had been smashed.

"Oh great," the boy said.

Eira looked down at the two holding her laugh. "Told ya it was a bad idea," she said, "you look hilarious!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes at her, "Yeah, yeah. Very funny. Could you help, instead of laughing at me?"

"Okay," she walked to him then tried to see the problem. She step back and help the boy stand up. She shook her head, "its smash. You'll need tools from the village." The boy groan as he thought pf going in the village with toothless. Eira put a hand on his shoulder, "I can get ot for you, if you want."

Hiccup looked at her and thought about what she said. It was a good idea but... he didn't want her to get in trouble with her older sibling's again. He shook his head, "all do it," he said, "you should go home. I'm sure your brother will come looking for you. K don't want you to get in more trouble."

Eira looked at him with a doubtful look, "are you sure? I can just make up an excuse, you don't have to worr-" she was cut off by the boy.

"its fine, really. Beside you are going to help me tomorrow, right?" he asked. Eira nodded, "you'll need something to tell your brothers tomorrow. I can handle this."

"If say so," she mutter still hesitant abput leaving him in that situation.

* * *

"Hiccup," a viking said as he past by the boy with a torch on his hand.

Hiccup looked to the side making sure no one saw him. Toothless poked his head out from his hiding spot to look at the viking walking away. Hiccup pulled him along with him as he made his way to the smith shop. They walked in quietly, toothless looked at a bucket that was to the side, he put his head in, in search for fish. At not finding any he threw the bucket to the side making noise as it hit some tools.

Astrid who was walking by ran toward the noise to investigate.

Hiccup tried to get the hook to open. "Hiccup?" Astrid called from the outside, making him worry. Maybe he should have come with Eira. She would have help him distract Astrid as he worked on getting that thing unhooked. "Are you in there?"

The boy jumped out of the window, just as he came closer to the shop. He closed the wood doors, "Astrid. Hey! Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid," he said nervelessly.

From the inside toothless glanced out side and saw a sheep.

"I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird," she said as the boy was pulled, "Well, weirder." Hiccup was pulled back then lifted. He began to laugh nervelessness, as Astrid looked at him weirdly. Just then the boy was pulled inside, the girl ran to the window and open the small doors. No one was in, she looked around but found nothing. From behind her the dragon flew away.

* * *

The next day at the harbor, one ship out of the other that had left, return. Viking began to whisperer as the other vikings left the ship. Some vikings helped unload. Stoick waked out the ship not pleased with that had happen. Gobber walked to the chief, "Well, I truest you found the nest at least?" he asked.

"Not even close," Stoick replied as he walked past him, not in the mood to talk.

"Ah. Excellent," Gobber said as he followed his old friend.

"I hope you had a little more success than me," Stoick said.

"Well, if by success, you mean that," he began as he help him carry his things, "your parenting troubles are over with, then... yes." Stoick looked at him in confusion at what he had said.

"Congratulations Stoick!" a female viking said as she walked to him, "everyone is so relieved!" She walked away after.

"Out with the old in with the new, right?" a male viking said as he waked away.

"No one will miss that old nuisance!" another commented.

"The village is throwing a party to celebrate!"

Stoick looked at them in surprise then turned to Gobber, "He's.. gone?"

"Yeah.. most afternoon," Gobber answer before continuing to walking, "But who can blame him? I mean the life of a celebrity is very rough. He can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by his new fans."

Stoick stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, "Hiccup?"

Gobber looked at him, "Who would've thought, eh? He has this.. way with the beasts," he said.

* * *

Hiccup and toothless flew in the air, Eira and Silverray right behind them. Hiccup looked back at the girl, she gave him a nod. "Okay there bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow," the boy said as he patted Toothless. He looked at him drawings, "Here we go. Here we go... position three, no four." He moved the foot and the prosthetic wing opened. Toothless looked a head as he relaxed. Hiccup looked back from time to time, making sure the wing was working fine. "Alright, it's go time. It's go time," he mutter nervelessly. Both flew down closer to the water, "Come on. Come on buddy. Come on buddy." Toothless wings touched the water, he looked up at the rocks ahead. Hiccup looked up as well. They flew through the opening between the two rocks, "Yeah! Yes, its working." Everything was going great until Toothless hit a rock, "Sorry," the boy apologized. They flew ahead, Hiccup wanted to go up and away from the rocks ahead, but it didn't work and toothless his the rock face first, "My fault." He was hit by the dragons ears as he became irritated. Eira giggled at the boy. "Yeah, yeah, I'm on it," Hiccup said. He looked down at the drawings, "Position four, no three." Toothless began to fly up high and higher, "Yeah! Go baby! Yes!" the boy exclaimed. They were high in between the clouds, Eira followed worried that the boy would fall. "Oh, this is amazing. The wind in my-" he looked as the notes un-clipped and began to fly down, "no!" He was focused on the notes that his harness un-clipped. The boy was in the air and began to fall. "No!" he yelled.

"Hiccup!" Eira yelled as she as directed her dragon to the black dragon and boy. Silverray though didn't move, "Sil! What are you doing!"

Silverray didn't move just watched the boy and dragon fall. She wanted to save them but knew they would be fine. "**They're going to be fine,"** she said.

Eira looked down, "No, they aren't! They're going to die."

Silverray looked back at her, "**They'll be fine. I know it." **she repeated then turn to circle closer to the two. Eira didn't protest anymore knowing the dragon's instincts were always right.

Toothless roar as he couldn't fly properly. Hiccup tried to grab on to his wings but wasn't fast enough, "Oh gods! Oh no!" Toothless lower himself until he was next to the boy, "Alright, okay. You just gotta kinda angle yourself," he instructed but the black dragon began to twirl in the air. " No, no...come back down towards me. Come back down." As toothless came closer his tail hit him on the face. Hiccup came closer to the dragon, and managed to grab the saddle. He re-hooked the harness, but both were still falling.

"Silverray, we have to do something!"

_**"Patients, you must trust that they will be alright," **_the dragon said.

He pulled on the saddle, making the dragon extend his wings and avoid the trees in front of them. They were still in danger as they approached giant rocks at high speed. Hiccup looked at his notes, that he managed to save. He looked back an forth between the notes and the rocks, finally he let go. He pushed on the petal, and the wing extended. He was focused as both dodged the giant rocks, moving from side to side. The were final away from the rocks and mist.

The boy looked up and relaxed, "Yeahhh!" he yelled as he lifted his hands on the air. Toothless began excited that he threw a blast in the air. The waved past the two as fire formed in front of them. Hiccup dropped his arms, "Ah, come on."

Eira catch up to them then looked at him and began to laugh at the boys face.

* * *

Eira couldn't stop laughing at the boy. His hair was back, with small ashes on his face. He blanked, making Eira laugh louder at his expression. He looked at her and rolled his eyes. His attention turn to Toothless as he spat a fishes mouth, obviously meant for Hiccup. The boy looked at it in disgust, "Uh... no thanks. I'm good," he said as he showed him the fish he was roosting.

Eira looked at Toothless then at Silverray, "I'm glad you didn't do that." Sliverray looked at her, rolled her eyes, then played her head back down and closed her eyes.

A noise caught the girls attention as four terrible terrors flew to them. Toothless hover over his food protectively as they landed. He growled as they came closer to the fish, one of them grabbed the fish head he had thrown up. He moved it to the side and began to eat it. Another dragon came close the the smaller one trying to steal the fish head, only for it to be scared away by the dragons fire. Toothless looked away from the two as he saw one of his fish stand, a light color terrible terror, tried to steal one of its fish. With a growl the bigger dragon grabbed it, pulled it away, and eat it. He laughed at the smaller dragon as he had only gotten the tail. The Terrible terror took a deep breath ready to shot fire only for toothless to shot a flame into the dragons mouth. Smoke seeped from the dragon as he walked away, toothless watching him.

"Not so fireproof on the inside, are you?" Hiccup commented as he grabbed a fish, "here you go." The terrible terror grabbed it and eat it. Hiccup sat back down as the small dragon walked to him. Eira watched at the dragon moved the boys hand away, laid down, and began to fall asleep. "Everything we know about you guys is wrong."

Eira was surprise at the boys comment, she knew he finally had understand that perhaps they had been wrong about the dragons. Eira looked at the sky, in thought. Silverray saw her and nudged her head on her arm. Looking down Eira saw the way, Silverray was looking at her. She glanced at the boy, she knew she could truest him... so why not truest him with one more secret.

Hiccup turn to see Eira stand, "Where are you going?" he asked. His heart stop as he saw her looking at him with a bright smile. Brighter than any smile she had shown him. The sunset made her hair look lighter and her hazel eyes almost honey color.

Eira climb the silver dragon then looked at him, "To a secret place," she responded.

"B-but where?" he asked again as he looked away her.

Eira smile widen, "Its a secret. You do truest me, right?" she asked. The boy looked at her, as her eyes began to shine, he nodded at not being able to speak. Perhaps that was the first time he truly had seen her. "Good, then follow me," with that the silver dragon took of.

Hiccup stood up quick and climbed on Toothless, who was already waiting for him. "Wait!" he yelled as they flew to catch up with them.

* * *

**This chapter is longer than the other, which I'm happy with. Anyways, next time; its a roller coaster full of emotions. Happiness, sadness, and a world shatter.**

**Don't forget to favor/review/ or follow**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Either way is fine in pronouncing Eira. I do prefer Ay-ra, though. Thank you all for your comments I really like reading them. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon. **_

* * *

**~~Cruel truth~~**

Ivar hoped his daughter did everything he told her to do. His wife's hand touched his shoulder as she felt him tense with every step he took closer to his house. A sigh escape his lips as he lower his head, perhaps he was just... worried. He knew Eira would listen, but he still felt that weight of fear every parent has for his daughter. All he wanted was to keep Eira safe from everyone... especially the people of the village. Letting out another sigh, he looked ahead, his home a few feet away.

His worried grew as his hand touched the wooden door. Taking a deep breath he open the door. The scent of fresh mint filled the two floor house. The fires flame flicker as the two older siblings sat around it. Their words hanged in the air as they saw their parents walked into the house. They exchanged a glanced knowing what would happen when their fathers found out Eira wasn't home yet.

Ivar looked at his older children and know something wasn't right. With one last glance he walked up the stairs, passing the hanging shields and swords. Once out of sight, their mother, Hertha, let out a deep breath. "Where's your sister?" she asked already knowing she wasn't there.

Neither sibling answer as their father walked down. His face showed anger and worried, "Where is Eira?" he asked.

* * *

Eira loved the feeling of the wind in her hair. The sun set was by far the most beautiful sight, she loved dawn. Watching the colorful sky as the sun goes down. Feeling the cold air, and watching the sky began to fill with stars as night arrived. She truly loved it.

"So where are we going?" Hiccup asked as he flew closer to her.

Eira looked at him, having forgotten she wasn't alone. "I told you. Its a surprise," she said. She rolled her eyes at seeing the boys impatient, "You're just like my twin siblings." Silverray speed up as they got closer to a rock mountain.

Hiccup looked at were the sliver dragon was heading. He looked at Eira doubtful, "Um.. were going straight at a mountain?" he asked as he became nervous.

The girl smiled at him, and shook her head. "No, there's an entrance. Somethings are not what they seem. Just follow Sliverray." The boy did as instructed, toothless flew behind the liver dragon. They flew away from the forest, onto a rocky pathway. There was no trees or plant, only rocks. Once close enough the dragon moved closer to the rock wall before turning left. A dark pathway stood in front. Eira turn, "Just keep flying forward the path will light up as we go further in." They flew in darkness for a few minutes until a glowing light shine as they flew further in.

Hiccup looked around as glowing light began to brighten the cave. Small crystals, hanged from the ceiling brightening the cave. Little by little the light glowed until they came to a small forest. Both dragons landed on the rock ground. The forest was small but beautiful. The trees weren't as high as the ones outside or as thick as them. The rocky ground became grassy as they walked closer. Small and large rocks laid around the trees. A small creak ran from the side of the rocky wall to another tunnel. Mass cover the some of the rocky walls and ground. A big opening was on the top, the sky's colors could be seen. He walked further in and turns to see different color flowers, and birds. It was amazing. But that didn't seem to be the end.

Eira skipped threw the small river until she was on top of a rock. Her two braids were behind her, a big smile was on her red lips. She loved that place. From the shadows came two medium size silver dragon. They flew to Sliverray, the dragon laid down as the dragons climb on top of her. Eira looked at them with a smile and a giggle knowing Sliverray doesn't like that.

"Wow," the boy said as he walked closer to the dragon. He looked at the two small dragons as he kneed down.

Eira sat and cross her legs as she sat down, "that's Sliverstar" she said as she pointed to a light silver dragon. "And that's Darksilver," she pointed at the dragon to the right. "Their both Sliverrays siblings... the only ones she has left." Eira looked down as Darksilver approached her. His smooth dark silver skin touched her hand. Eira smiled down at him as he looked at her with his cloudy grey eyes. "He can't see. Perhaps a defect, from what happen."

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked as the light silver dragon flew to him. He looked down at her as she landed on his crossed legs. Looking up at Eira, the girl nodded. His hand touched the dragons skin, surprise at it being smooth even though it looked as if it was hard. The dragons tail tuck under her as she closed her eyes and feel asleep on his lap. Liking the warmness he gave.

Eira smiled down at her, "She usually doesn't do that. Seems she likes you," she commented. Her eyes lift to the darkening sky, "Sliverray's mother was attacked by vikings. Not from this Island but from one farther away. Sliverray had five other siblings but... they were all kill. This two were yet to hatch. I don't know how she did it, but..." Eira looked up at the older silver dragon. She always felt sad at the dragons story. "She manage to take the two dragons and run away. A scar on her tail was the only thing left. Though her siblings were effected from inside the egg. Darksilver was left blind. While Silverstar cant stay out in the sun for too long. Sliverray is the one that does all the hunting, to bring food for her siblings. I tend to bring her something but... it only enough to feed her and the two."

Hiccup looked at her confused, "That's a good thing. Their the only ones that need to eat, right?" he asked.

The girl shook her head, "There's another dragon in the cave, but she never leaves. Sliverstar always hunts for her food. She doesn't truest anyone. Afraid of humans."

"Oh," was the only thing he could say. They stayed in silences as the sky darken. Hiccup looked around trying to find something to say. "Do.. do you came here. often?"

Eira open her eyes, she looked at him. "Yeah, it my special place. When I need to get away from everything, I come here. And its also the only place I can meet up with Sliverrays siblings. I also like to check on the other dragon. Just to see if she's eating."

The boy scratched the back of his head. "Well.. thank you for showing me this place. Its amazing," he said as he looked at her with a smile. Eira smiled back at him. Both stared at one another, having a small moment.

"**Hmm, I could do without the staring," **Sliverray said looked at the girl. Eira groan and glared at her. "**I'm just saying."**

Eira rolled her eyes at the dragon. Hiccup looked at her then back at the dragon, with a questioning look. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Ah, yeah," she said as she looked away. Looking up she moved Darksilver away and stood up. "Better get back to village before Dan and Light come searching for me." Hiccup stood up along with her. Slivarstar moved to lay with the older dragon, Darksilver following. Sliverray looked at the two as they began to leave. Eira walked to her and kneed in front of her, low enough for her to look into the dragons grey eyes. " Make sure _she _eats. You know how stubborn she gets. And try not to stay out to long, the last thing I want if for the Dark and Star to look for you." She touched the dragons head before standing.

"**Always worrying about others, than yourself," **the dragon amused at the girls kind spirit. Eira rolled her eyes at the dragons comment. **"I will do what you say. The last thing I want is for this two to be seen by vikings... or others." **The last part was more off a whisper in order for it to not be heard.

A confuse frown appeared in her face, she wounder what she was talking about but didn't ask. It was getting to late for her anyways. Eira sigh and turned, Hiccup was on top of Toothless a hand extended to her. Eira looked at his hand then back at him. She raised an eyebrow in question. "What? You don't actually expect me to let you walk alone, do you?"

Taking a step forward, she grabbed his hand and climb the black dragon. Unsure if she should grab the the saddle or the wrap her hands around his waist. She began to debate in her head, with a shrugged of her shoulder she wrapped her arms around the boys waist. Surprising him with her actions.

Hiccup glanced at her then turn to toothless. "Okay, bud. Let get out of this cave." As the night fury flew threw the crystal light cave, the boy glanced down down at the girls light skin hand. He thought about the conversation she had with the dragon- and it looked like a conversation the two were having. He wanted to ask he about it but wasn't sure if she was going to tell him.

From behind him Eira could feel the boy tense. She wan't sure if-perhaps she shouldn't have wrapped her arms around his waist. With just one look she could tell there was something wrong. "What is it? I have a feeling you want to say something."

Hiccup glance over his shoulder at the girl. He looked back ahead then asked softly, "Can you... _understand_... dragons?" For a couple of seconds- that made the boy more nervous and think he shouldn't have asked- everything was silent, except for the sound of the wind. Hiccup looked to the side getting more nervous.

Eira looked up at the sky and let out a heavy sigh, "Yes, I can understand dragons."

Hiccup let out a sigh, "Oh, okay I thou-" he began then stop. Turning his head fast to look at her, his eyes widen. "You can understand dragons!?" He got a nod from her, toothless landed back to the save small pond as before. Eira jumped down from toothless and had a few minutes to stand, before the boy gabbed her to turn to look at him. "You can _understand_ dragons?"

The girl rolled her eyes- was it really hard to believe she understood them? Guess it was. "Yes, Hiccup. I can understand them. But only if they allow me. Some don't like to talk to me and get angry when I know what they're saying."

The boy was still at lost of words, but the look of seriousness the girl had told her she wasn't lying. "B-but how?" he stutter.

Eira couldn't help but laugh. Her laugh was soft but lively, it made the boy look away from her. "All tell you about it on our way back. I think my brothers aren't going to be to happy with me being out to long."

Both teens waved goodbye to Toothless then began to head back. The moon had already began to set in the dark night. Some stars began to shine along the moon. Eira explained how when she was little she could understand dragons. She didn't know how or why. The only thing she knew was that she needed to keep it a secret from the others vikings, especially her family. Whatever dragon she encounter she could understand, some though were not to pleased with that. They would even try to attack her, she guessed it was part of their personality.

"Did you understood toothless?" he asked as they got closer to the village.

"Well, kind off," she answer as she thought. "Toothless didn't really said anything just made gestures." She shrugged her shoulders and jump down a rock. "Like I said some don't like others to understand them especially humans." They enter the village and spoke of it no more. Soon she stop walking, "Oh no. Now I'm in trouble." Dan stood not far from them his arm crossed. His expression was serious as he looked at both teen.

"Eira," he said before beginning to walk away.

Eira let out a sigh then gave the boy a small smile, "Sorry seems I need to go. All see you tomorrow."

Both wave good by before going their separate ways. The boy wounder if there were other things she hadn't told him.

* * *

Hiccup had his head resting on his arm bored the drawings of toothless were all under him. He kept rolling his pencil up and down until a noise made him turn. He stood up in surprise as his father 'tries' to walk in to the boys work place. "Dad! your back!" He stood up straight and rushed to cover his drawings of toothless as his father stood in front of him. "Gobber's not here, so..." he guessed that was who his father was looking for as he wouldn't come looking for him.

"I know," stoick responded, "I came looking for you."

The boy closed his book and tried to make sure none of his pictures in view of his father. "You did?" the boy question in surprise but nervous at being caught with the drawings of toothless.

"You have been keeping secrets," his father stated as he looked down at him with a serious surprise.

"I- um- I- I have?" he stutter. He was sure he had been discover and that made him even more nervous.

His fathers serious expression wasn't helping either. "Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?" Stoick asked with narrow eyes.

The boy kept his hands on his drawing book, "I-I don't know what you're-"

"Nothing happens," his father interrupted him, "on this Island without me hearing about it."

"Oh?" Hiccup was now wishing Eira had come with him or that he had just gone straight home. Then again if his father was here there was a chance her parents were back as well.

"So," Stoick walked closer to the boy as he backed away, "Let's talk about that dragon."

The drawing book feel to the ground as his fathers words sicked in. "Oh gods," he took a deep breath, "Dad, I'm so sorry. I-I was going to tell you." He began to look at the drawings, ready to show his father the nightfury drawings, "I just didn't know how to-" In second the chef began to laugh confusing the boy. He looked up at his father before laughing nervously, "You- You're not.. upset?"

"What?!" his father yelled starling the boy, "I was hopping for this."

Hiccup looked at him in confuse, "Uh.. you were?" he was now more confused than nervous.

"And believe me, it only get better," Stoick said in excitement. After along time his son was finally who he wanted him to be. "Just wait til you spill a Nadder's gut for the first time." He began to remembered the excitement that it felt for him when he killed dragons, And mount your first Gronckle head on a spear. What a feeling!" He slapped his arm and sending the boy back, hitting the shelf that was behind him. He tried to stand up, as he had fallen on a bucket and was now stuck. "You really had me going there, son. All those years of the _worst_ viking Berk has ever seen!" Hiccup looked at his fathers words, it really hurt him that he thought that about him. He stood up as he finally had gotten unstuck, "Odin, it was rough. I almost gave up on you. And all the while, you were holding out on me! Thor almighty." He grabbed a stool and sat down, "Ahhh. With you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about," he scoot the stool closer to the boy.

There was an awkward silence in the room as his father looked at him. Hiccup thought of what to talk about but he didn't have anything to say. What he showed in the arena was fake- a trick. Then there was those words. It really hurt him when he said he was the worst viking he had seen. He open his mouth to say something then closed it. Another awkward silent as his dad scoot closer to him again.

"Oh, I..." Stoick said after along pause. He grabbed a viking helmet, "brought you something." He fixed the horn on the viking helmet then handed it to him. "To keep you save in the ring."

"Wow," the boy breath out as he looked at it, "Thanks."

"Your mother would've wanted you to have it," Stoick said as the boy touched the top of it. "It's half of her breast plate." Hiccup took his hand off the helmet in disgust. Stocik tapped his helmet, "Matching set. Keeps her...keeps her close, y'know?" He looked at him with as soft expression, "Wear it proudly. You deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal."

Hiccup gaped at what he said. He didn't know what to say to that. Leaving the helmet to the side he stretched and yawned. "I should really... get to bed," he said faking tiredness.

Stoick stood up, or tried to stand up as the place was to small, "Yes! Good! Okay, good talk."

"See you back at the house," the boy said as his father tried to stand only to bump into the furniture.

"We should do this again."

"Thanks for stopping. And thanks for the... breast hat."

"Helmet," Stoick corrected as he stood up straight and clapped his hands together. "Well, uh.. good night."

Once Hiccup's father left the boy let out a sigh. "I hope Eira had a better experience than me," he mutter having remember what she told him about her father wanting to be a dragon killer.

* * *

Eira looked down as her father kept his eyes on her. She was sure she was going to be in trouble for staying to long out. She was both glad and scared after seeing both her parents. Glad that they were back and unharmed but scared because she knew the lectured she would have to hear.

"I heard you, Hiccup, and Astrid will be tested tomorrow," Ivar said as he was sitting with his hands cross.

Eira looked away, "Well... um.. Yeah, I guess," she replied.

Ivar looked at his daughter then let out a sigh. He uncross his arms and- as much as he didn't want to do it- he looked at her with a serious expression. "I don't care if Hiccup is the Chief's son or your friend. I want you to be the one to kill that dragon."

Eira looked at his father and let out a sigh. She crossed her arms, "I don't-"

"I mean it!" he order with a serious face.

She looked at him then looked down, uncrossing her arms. She didn't say anything as her father stood up and walked past her. Tomorrow was not going to be a good day and she was beginning to dread it.

* * *

The arena was surrounded by viking all wanting to see Hiccup fight the dragon. Eira was to the side hidden from the dragon... well not hiding. She had a bored expression, her knees were crossed as she rest her hand there and resting her head on her palm. She was staring off into space not really caring about the test. From the viewing point, Ivar was shaking his head at his daughter.

"Is that Ivar's daughter?" a viking asked as they looked down at the girl.

Another viking shook his head, "Is she really his daughter?"

Ivar blocked out their voices a he looked down at his daughter. His expression became concern after hearing the other vikings saying that. If she didn't make it to the final then he would have a serious talk with her.

Hiccup looked at Eira with a frown. Why wasn't she doing anything? Then again he knew her reason for not wanting to kill a dragon but would her father be mad at her if she fail this. His thought was interrupted when some one pressed against the wood besides him. Astrid glanced at him and pushed his shield down, "Stay out of my way! I'm winning this," she said before moving away.

The boy looked at her, "Pleas by all means," he replied then stood up. He look up at the crowed his father looking down at him. The boy let out a sigh knowing what he needed to do but didn't want to.

Eira looked at the boy in pity knowing what he was going to do. She didn't agree with his decision but knew she couldn't do anything to stop him. Letting out a sigh she didn't notice the dragon that was right behind her. The dragon got ready to spit magma at her, but missed as the girl moved a way. Eira put a hand on her hip and turn to him, her sword lower to her side. She raised an eyebrow and the dragon stared back at her before moving away. It wasn't that she looked weak to them but that she didn't looked treating. That was why they didn't attack her and some of the vikings were beginning to realize that.

Astrid followed the dragon hiding behind the wooded barriers. She took a deep breath, her eye fill with determination, "This time," she mutter to herself, "This time for sure." Taking a deep breath she ran towards the dragon but stop at seeing the dragon on the ground and Hiccup right next to it. The crowed cheered at the boy making her mad, "No! No! No!" she yelled before swinging her axe around in frustration and anger, "Son of a half-troll rat eating-"

"Wait!" Stoick said from the crowed the elder next to him. He raised his hands trying to calm the cheering crowed, "Wait!"

Hiccup walked to Eira and gave her a half smile as the girl raised an eyebrow. She shook her head as she cross her arms. He turn and began to walk away, Eira staying were she was as she already knew what was going to happen next. "So, later," the boy said as he walked past Gobber only to be pulled back.

"Not so fast," Gobber said as he looked up at the elder. Eira moved to stand next to him waiting for the results.

"I'm kinda late for-" Hiccup began before he felt something behind him. He turn and let out a yelp as Astrid axe was pointed at him.

"What?" the girl asked with anger, "Late for what _exactly."_

Eira rolled her eyes and walked towards the two. She grabbed the axe and looked at Astrid making the blond hair girl turn to her. Both girls glared at one another, or more like Astric glared while Eira looked at her blankly. Eira knew what Astrid was feeling at that moment, even if they weren't friends anymore she had known her better than anyone else. Tightening her grip on the axe she lower it down, "Give it a rest," she said before letting go of the axe and turning back to elder.

"Okay, quiet down," Stoick said the crowed quite. The elder looked down at the teens, "The elder has decided." Gobber walked between the girls and pointed at Eira. Eira looked at her waiting for her to shake her head but the elder just looked at her in thought. Whatever she was thinking, her eyes looked deeply at Eira making her look away. The elder then shook her head after a few seconds. Gobber then pointed at Astrid who the elder again shook her head at too. The crowed 'ohh' as Astrid wasn't chosen. The older viking then pointed at the boy who lower his head down and half closed his eyes. The elder looked at him and nodded her head in approve.

The crowed cheered, "You've done it! You've done it, Hiccup!" Gobber yelled in excitement, "You get to kill a dragon."

Both girls looked at the boy, one with anger and the other disappointing. Astrid was furies at the result while Eira had hoped he didn't win the way he did. Eira looked up at her father who was looking down at her with an unreadable expression. He turn and walked away, her mother and older siblings following him. She let out a sigh knowing what was going to happen. With one last look at the boy she turn and left.

Hiccup turn to see the girl leave. A frown from on his face in confusion as to why she was leaving. He then turn back to look at his father, "Ha, ha! That's my boy," he said proudly.

Hiccup tried to smile as the other teens carried him on their shoulders. "Heh, heh. Oh yeah!" the boy said unemotionally, "I can't wait. I'm so..."

* * *

"Leaving," Hiccup said as he walked to were toothless, should be. "Were leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation," He looked around for the dragon after a while he let the basket down, "forever." He looked inside the basket his thought on his only viking friend. He wounder if she was alright, after all she didn't talk to him. He had looked for her but Mira had told him her family wanted to talk to her. He hoped she was alright as he knew her father would be disappointed of her. "Oh..man," he tried to unbuckled his harness.

He looked up at hearing a clinking sound. He yelped and stood up, Astrid was sitting on the rock in front of him sharpening her axe with a stone.

* * *

"Why cant you do what you are told!" her father yelled at her as she stood straight.

"I always do what I'm told! Why can't you let me decide what to do with my life!" she yelled back. Both her younger sibling were looking down from the stairway. The argument had started when they had gotten home. Eira had stayed quite as her father scold her but after a while something within her stirred. She didn't want to be told to take the life of a creature- even if it was a dragon. She had had enough. Enough of them not considering what she felt when she fought a dragon. Enough of them caring about what others think. Enough of the whole village wanting her to be someone she is not.

Did they know what she felt when she fought a dragon? No, no one did. No one would understand the way she felt guild, shame, sadness, and anger. It was as if someone had ripped apart of her. If she killed _another _dragon she was sure she would lose herself. Why couldn't they understand that.

That alone anger her more. She wasn't going to back down- not this time. "Do you know how I feel? You are all about appearance! I don't care what the village thinks about me! I could careless. This is **_my life _**not theirs. I want to do what I want not what others want from me," she said with anger and sadness in her eyes.

Alvar looked at his daughter his anger rising at her stubbornness. "Well you should care! They already see you as an outcast. Do you know what they say about you? I asked you for a simple think, Eira! I told you this was for your own good. And what do you do? You disobey me!"

"I already told you! I. don't. care. what. _anyone. _thinks. about me!" she shouted. At this point both father and daughter were looking down at each other.

Both Eira's mother and her two older sibling were getting worried about the argument. They knew this wasn't going to end up good. Dan walked to stand besides the two, "Eira, please. Just listen to what father asks of you."

That may have been a bad thing to do. The young girl turn to him with a glared, "I thought you told me to be myself no matter what any one says about me. But you're nothing but a liar. I trusted you! I thought you cared about me!"

"I do care about you!" he said then ran a hand threw his hair. He was now regretting having told her that. "But this is different, Eira. Just do what my father says."

Eira grit her teeth. Something inside her made her made her feel as if she was being attacked. She looked at her mother and her sister who were also looking at her with the same eyes as the rest of the village. Disappointed. She felt as if they wanted to rip her from apart and make her into someone they would be please to see. She hated that, she hated being looked at like that. "Just leave me alone! I am me and that is all I care about! I am not going to do what you tell me to! I've had enough," she shouted.

Her mother walked closer to her knowing what the girl felt at that moment. "Eira, calm-"

"Shut up!" she yelled then felt a sting in her cheek. She looked at her father who had slapped her then at her mother that held hurt in her eyes. She had yelled at her mother again. She looked down her eyes becoming teary, "Why? Why cant you just let me be who I want to be?!"

"Because your not our daughter!" Ivar yelled out of anger.

"Ivar!" her mother yelled then the room stayed in silent. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. His face turn from serious to regret. Eira turn to her mother and siblings they had the same look as her father.

"What?" she asked in a quite voice as she looked up at him. "Why would you tell me something like that! That's not true! I'm sorry I yelled at my mother. But don't lie to me."

Ivar looked down at his daughter and turn away. There was no use denying it now. The truth was already out. "We found you outside the village. You were just about two in a half years old. We had just lost a daughter the same age as you," he explained. "We didn't want to leave you there. So.. we brought you back to the village with us."

Eira looked down as tears fell. She wasn't their daughter. She was... a replacement. "I... I was a _replacement," _she whispered.

Her mother looked at her, "No! Of course not," she said as she tried to grab her but Eira just backed away.

She cried and ran out the house. No matter what they told her, it wouldn't change the fact that she was a stranger in a their family. It shatter her world into a million pieces. Her brother and sister- if she could even call them that- yelled after her. Her vision was glassy from the tears. All she wanted was to leave and disappeared. She wasn't Eira. She wasn't a viking. That wasn't her home. They were't her family. And now she had no one.

Who was she then? Where did she come from?

* * *

Hiccup step back almost tripping on a rock, "Aggh! What the-" he looked to the side hopping Toothless was nowhere near them. "What are you doing here?" He asked nervously now hopping Eira had come with him as she knew how to handle Astrid better than anyone. Astrid lifted her axe and drop the stone.

"I want to know what's going on," she stated as she slid down the rock and walked towards him. The boy backed away as she got closer, "No one just gets as good as you do. Especially you." He tried to keep a good distance from her as she pointed the axe at him, "Start talking! Are you training with someone" she asked then thought about Eira who was always with him. "Perhaps Eira? Then again she never trains with anyone."

Hiccup looked around nervously, "Uh... Eira? Training?" he question but was ignored as she grabbed his harness.

"It better not involve.. this" she said as she looked at the brown leather.

Hiccup kept backing away until she was the one pulling him from behind. He thought of an excuse, "I know this looks really bad, but you see.. uh" he began only to be interrupted by rustling noises. Astrid heard them to that she let go of the boy, making him fall on the grown. Ignoring him she step over him and moved forward wanting to investigate the noise.

Hiccup got up, "You're right! You're right!" he said as he catch up to her and walked in front of her. "I'm threw with the lies. I've been making... outfits," he made up. Grabbing her hand he stood in front of her and put it in his chest, "So you got me. It's time everyone knew." He blocked her view hopping the girl hadn't spotted the dragon, "Drag me back. Go ahead. Here we go." The girl grabbed his hand and twisted it back until he fell on the ground, "Ow! Why would you do that?!"

She kicked him to the ground as he tried to stand up. "That's for the lies," she said before letting go of her axe, making the handle hit him in the stomach, "And _that's_ for everything else." Her head shot up at hearing a growl. She moved forward.

"Oh, man," hiccup mutter knowing what the noise was and what would happen next.

Her eyes narrowed as she tried to make out the figure a few feet from them. The figure turn and look at her with his green eyes. She gasped before tackling the boy back to the ground, "Get down!" The dragon ran towards them after hearing the boy. Astrid stood up with her axe ready, "Run! Run!" She told the boy as the dragon came closer to them. She got ready to swing her axe when the boy jumped up and stopped her.

"No!" he threw the axe to the side. Standing up he lifted his hands up trying to calm the dragon down, "No, it's okay! It's okay.." He stayed between the two as the girl tried to stand up. Her breathing came out quick from fright. Hiccup stayed between the two "She's a friend," he told Toothless and the dragon calm down. "You just scared him," he told the girl as she stood up. The dragon tried to get close to her as he didn't recognized the girl.

Astrid looked at the dragon with fear. "I scared him?" she excalimed then stop and thought what he said, "_Who _is him?

The boy stood up as the dragon stayed behind him, "Astrid, toothless," he introduced then turn to the dragon, "Toothless, Astrid." Astrid looked at him then shook her head and narrowed her eyes. The village was going to hear about this, "We're dead." Toothless turn and walked away making Hiccup look at him, "Where do you think you're going?"

* * *

Astrid kept on running as she tried to get away from the small pond. She jumped over a fallen tree before being lifted in the air. "Oh great Odins ghost, this is it!" she exclaimed as she yelled. Her feet dangled in the air as she was high off the ground. She tried to grab on to the dragons leg in fear of her life. She was thrown to a branch from a high tree that was close to the pond. She grabbed on tightly onto the branch in fear of falling. She look up at the dragon and boy. "Hiccup! Get me down from here!" she order.

Hiccup looked down at her, "You have to give me a chance to explain," the boy said.

"I'm not listening to anything you have to say!" she yelled stubbornly as she walked closer to the trees trunk.

"Then I won't speak," he said, "Just let me show you," He extended his hand to her. Astrid looked down at the ground then looked up at the boy, "Please, Astrid." Astrid blew the her bangs from her face then climbed onto of the branch. Toothless looked at her as she got closer to him he bared his teeth at her. Hiccup tried to hep her but she swapped his hand away. She grabbed onto the saddle once up she sat down.

"Now, get me down." she said as she looked at the boy.

"Toothless. Dow. Gently," Hiccup order as he patted his head. Toothless extended his wings ready to take off. "See?" the boy said as he turn to look at Astrid who was till looking very afraid. "Nothing to be afraid of," as he said that Toothless narrowed his eyes and with a flap from his wings he took off into the sky at high speed.

"Toothless!" the boy yelled as the girl screamed almost falling off the saddle. She rapped her legs around his waist and grabbed onto his shoulder to lift her self up. "What is wrong with you?! Bad dragon!" Once in the air he staid hovering in the air as the girl clam down. Hiccup looked back at her as she wrapped her arms around his chest, "He's not usually like this." Toothless then turn to the side and began to fall, "Oh no.." The dragon went both in and out of the ocean, "Toothless, what are you doing?! We need her to like us!" Hiccup tried to reason with the dragon but he wouldn't listen. He took up into the air again, "And now were spinning." He spin in the air then dropped down spinning, "Thanks you for nothing you useless reptile." The boy was now irritated by his dragons stubbornness. He would have to ask Eira why he was acting like this.

Astrid had her head rested on the boys back, her eyes closed. "Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she apologized making the boy look at her, "Just get me off this thing."

The dragon glanced at her before extending his wings and once again glide in the air. The ride was now far smooth than before, the sun already setting in the horizon turning the sky into a pinkish color. Toothless flew up into the clouds that now became pink. Astrid open her eyes slowly, the wind caressing her face. She untangled her legs from the boys waist as she relaxed. The dragon glanced at her from time to time as he glided along the winds. She extended her arm as she touched the clouds then lend back as she extended her other arm. The clouds took shapes of soft pillars as they flew night sky turn dark and the clouds took a light blue color. Astrid was breath taken by the scene before her. She rested her hand on the boys side as she looked around at the lights that danced on the sky.

He looked at her hand before looking forward. It was a beautiful scene and he was looking at it with the girl he had liked. It was even romantic. It should make his heart beat faster but.. he couldn't help but think about the girl he had spend the weeks with. Was she alright? After all she had told him what her father has told her when she didn't want to fight dragons. He was sure he was angry at her for not even trying and yet... she knew the consequence but didn't do fight. She didn't let others opening get to her. She loved who she was and was willing to stand up for what she believe. He admired her for it. Deep down he felt guilt at being with Astrid instead of seeing if she was alright.

As the boy was dealing with this, Astrid's eyes widen as she sow Berk. There was small light made from the fire around the village. She grabbed her arms around the boy making him glace at her from the corner of is eyes. He smiled then frowned. Part of him was happy at this moment and part of him wanted to see Eira. He shook his head and looked ahead.

"Alright. I admit it," Astrid said after a while, "This is pretty cool. It's... amazing." She looked down at him and rested her hand on his side, "He's amazing." She turn to him after she remember what tomorrow was going to happen, "So what now? Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow." The boy looked down at having being reminded what is to happen tomorrow. He was planning on talking to Eira to see if she could help him, or just run away. "You know you're going to have to kill..." She stop herself then whisper in his ear, "kill a dragon."

Hiccup let out a sigh at being mention about tomorrow, "Don't remind me."

Toothless pupil slit as he dove down and flew away. "Toothless!" Hiccup asked but the dragon didn't listen, "What's happening? What is it?" A growled made them turn around a dragon appeared from the clouds. "Get down!" both teens lower their heads as the dragon flew past them. The mist clouded their view of what was around them making Toothless almost hit other dragons that flew past him. They looked around wondering what was happening as a herd of dragons came into view.

"What's going on?" Astrid asked slightly frighten by all the dragon surrounding them.

"I don't know," the boy responded. He looked down to the black dragon, "Toothless," he called as he put a hand to the side of his head,. "You've got to get us out of here, bud." The dragon moved his head away, ignoring the boy and kept flying. The boy was confused at the dragons reaction something was wrong withe the dragon. He looked to the side and notice a Nightmare caring a sheep. "It looks like they're hauling in their kill," he observe.

Astrid looked at him, "Uh..What does that make us?" she asked.

They watched at the dragon kept flying forward before before dropping down close to the water. They dodges the huge rock pillars that stood across the ocean. As the mist clear, a large mountain stood in front of them, magma shines bright to the upper side of the mountain. The dragon kept moving forward until they enter a dark cave, as they kept flying in light grew closer. Once inside the cave, they notice dragons everywhere. They were now at the dragons nest.

Hiccup looked around in amaze, "What my dad wouldn't give to find this," he commented. Toothless flew to a dark pillar hiding away from the other dragons. Hiccup and Astrid look as the dragon drop all their fool into the magma, "It's satisfying to know that all our food has been dumped down a hole."

"They're not eating any of it," Astrid commented.

A grunckle came into view, flying slowly and almost with difficulty. He open his mouth and dropped a small fish in to the red hole. Soon after a growl was hurt making the dragons eyes widen before he _tried _to fly away. A large dragon head immersed from the holes mist eating the dragon.

Both teens gasped at the dragon. "What. is. that?" Astrid asked as they stared at the dragon.

All the dragons backed away into their nest trying to get away form the dragon. The large dragon was about to go back down the whole when a certain sent made him stop.

Hiccup bent down to pat he dragon, "Alright buddy, we gotta get out of here," he said just at the dragon pinpointed their location. "Now!" They flew away just before the dragon bit them. All the dragons flew away as Toothless tried to fly away while the bigger dragon tried to reach them. Thinking he had gotten them he bit into a zippleback and dragging him down.

* * *

They flew all the way back to the small pond before landing. "No, no, It totally makes sense," Astrid said, "It's like a big beehive. They're the workers... and that's their queen. It controls them." She jumped down from the dragons back. "Let's find your dad."

At hearing her say that Hiccup jumped down the dragon, "No, no!" he said as he stop her and stood in front of her. "Not yet. They'll... kill toothless," he then turn to the side deep in thought. "Astrid, we have to think this through carefully." If they told the viking what they had seen they were sure to get come for toothless and kill him. He didn't want to lose his dragon friend. "I need to talk to Eira," he mutter as he was sure she would help him, even more when he told her what they had discover. Then again her didn't know if she was going to be happy that Astrid had found out about Toothless as they still had a rocky relationship.

'_Eira?" _she question in her thought wondering what he meant by that. Putting that thought aside for now she looked at the boy, "Hiccup, we just discover the dragons nest... the think we've been after since vikings first sail here. And you want to keep it a secret?" She asked in disbelief, "To protect your pet dragon? Are you serious?"

Was he really going to keep this a secret? He looked up at Toothless and his answer was pretty clear. Hiccup turn around to face her with a serious expression. Probably the most serious he had ever been, "Yes."

She blink from his serious face taken back by his serious expression.' The boy looked away, "Okay. Then what do we do?" she asked.

"Just give me until tomorrow,"the boy answer, "I'll figure something out." He would need to see if Eira was still awake so he could talk to her.

"Okay," Astrid replied as the boy began to unbuckle his harness. Then the girl bunch him on the arm, making him look at her as he rubbed his arm, "That's for kidnapping me," she said. Hiccup looked at the dragon as he moved his head then looked back at her. She looked to the side then pulled him and kiss him on the cheek, "and that's for, everything else." She turn and began to walk away, ready to leave, when she stop and stared ahead.

Hiccup still in dazed from the kill looked as she froze in place. In confusion he walked to her, turning to look ahead and saw his viking friend. "Eira, what are you doing here? I thought you needed to talk to your parents?"

Eira said nothing she stayed quite. Her thoughts clouded as tears still fell but she quickly brushed them away, thankful that the dark didn't let them see her cry. Her words were caught in her throat, her heart shatter in to a million peaces. She had know something bad was bound to happen soon or later, guess her predictions came true. Her world and heart had shatter in no more than a whole day.

There really was nowhere she belong, was there?

Astrid looked back at Hiccup as toothless looked at the brown hair girl from behind him. "Hiccup," she called then gestures to toothless.

Hiccup looked at Toothless then at Astrid, "It's fine. Eira knows about Toothless she's been here before," the boy stated. They watched at Toothless walked towards the girl whose bangs were covering her face as she looked down.

The dragon called her as he lower his head to try to see her face. Eira looked down at him and rubbed his head giving a half smile. The dragon looked at her deep into her eyes and rubbed his head to her cheek. Eira understood he must have felt her sad mood. This only made her want to cry even more. Dragons were the only once that understood and cared for her. She wished she hadn't let the dragon that saved her life back then.

Eira closed her eyes forgetting where she was or what had happen. She felt at home when she was with a dragon. Moving her head back she looked down at the dragon with a smile, "Thanks, Toothless. I needed that." The dragon nodded his head but didn't move clearly knowing she still felt sad. She looked up as the boy looked at her in concern.

"Eira, Are you alright?" he asked as he walked to her. He looked into her eyes as could see trails of dry tears on her cheek. Eira wiped her cheek then smiled up at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied with a wave of her hand as her other hand reached to move a hair away from her face.

Astrid looked at her and walked to the two. She put her hand on her hip, "no, you're not," she stated. Both looked at her, Eira's eyes narrowed her eyes knowing Astrid was able to tell when something was wrong. She crossed her arms and turn her head away.

Hiccup looked between the girls before turning to Eira, "Did something happen?" he asked.

Eira kept her eyes turn away. She wasn't about to tell them anything, she was sure she would cry again. She hatted crying in front of others. "Nothing happen," she replied as she turn to look at them her expression soft but eyes sadden.

"Something must have happen for you to look that upset," Astrid commented. Eira let out an exhausted sigh. "See," the blond hair girl said as she pointed at her, "You're making that face. You're eyes get darker, your smile is force, you cross your arms unconscionably, and you touch your hair when you're lying."

Eira pounted and cross her arms, "No, I don't" she stated before the girl pointed at her cross arms. Eira looked down, "Argh!" she uncrossed her arms knowing the girl could see right threw her. Just like she could do the same.

"Well? What happen?" Astrid ask. Deep down she knew the girl wouldn't tell her. They used to tell each other everything but sense she had turn her back on Eira, she knew the girls didn't truest her. And yet she had still wished for their friendship. Eira stayed quite, with her gaze to the side. Astrid let out a sigh, "I'm sorry," she apologized.

Eira looked at her with a frown. _'Did she.. just apologized?' _she question in her mind. Astrid didn't usually apologized to anyone as she thought she was _never _wrong. Eira looked at her and knew what she meant. No matter how mad she could be she also wish to have her best friend back. Even if she just saw her kiss her crush in the cheek. "Um.. it's fine. Don't worry about it. We can talk about that latter," she replied with a wave of her hand. "Besides, I think Hiccup has a bigger problem at the moment," they turn to look at the boy.

Astrid glanced at her, "Always caring about others than yourself," she commented.

The girl just shrugged her shoulder, "Can't help it." She turn her back to the boy, "So what are you going to do?"

"Before that. I need to tell you what we saw," he replied as both he and Astrid began to explain what they had seen after their flight together. Which made Eira's heart shatter even more but she hid it.

Eira's eyes widen, "you went to the dragons nest?!" she exclaimed. Both teens nodded as the girl touched her forehead already knowing they must have see _it_. The problems with her family were all pushed to the back of her mind.

Now how to deal with the situation.

* * *

_**Please forgive me for any grammar or spelling, thank you. Don't forget to favor/review/ or follow**_

_**Sorry it took a while to post this. I had some of it done but didn't know who certain things would go. **_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Okay so this are the families name, just in case anyone else is confused: Mother: Hertha. Father:Ivar. Both older siblings- Sister: Light, Brother: Dan. Younger siblings- Sister: Star, Brother: Ray._**

**_I also have some announcement at the bottom. I may go back tomorrow and chance or add something but I don't know yet._**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon. **_

* * *

**~~Consequence ~~**

Eira looked at the two teens debating on what to do. She knew the dragons wouldn't follow them as they didn't seemed to interest the dragon queen, but now the problem is on what to do with the event that is taking place tomorrow. She let out a sigh as her thought then wounder to her adopted family. She wan't mad- well yes she was a little- but she felt more sadden by the turn of event and more confused. No matter what, even if they had lied to her, they were still her family. They had treated her like their own daughter. All she needed to do was let them explain why they didn't tell her and hid it.

She touched her forehead wanting to push her problems to the back of her head. Right now was not the time to think about her family problems especially when there were already two problem at hand. If Stoick found out that both Hiccup and Astrid went to the cave she was for sure he would take toothless and sail to the nest himself. On the other hand there was the whole 'killing a dragon' event that Hiccup had to do tomorrow. Neither one was looking good. And she knew for sure if his father knew about the dragon whether it was today or tomorrow he would be in big trouble.

She let out a big sigh, "You really got yourself into a mess," she commented.

Hiccup scratch the back of his head as he looked at the girl's back. Astrid left the small pond and after a couple of minutes both teens decided to head back as well as it was getting late. Eira was hesitant at first, but after seeing the boy in trouble she decided to follow him. Eira walked in front if him deep in thought and at the same time still in conflict with her self.

"Is everything alright?" he question as he looked at her.

Eira glanced at him then turn away. She wasn't going to bother him with her problems especially when they already had a mess to solve. "Yeah, everything is... _great," _she replied. Walking in front of him she put her hands behind her back. "I was just worried about Sliverstar. She can get a little lonely and annoyed by her siblings." That was half lie, she wasn't worried as she had seen her that morning. The rest though was true the dragon did get lonely and annoyed by its siblings. She looked down finding the floor much more interesting than the conversation. Her mind kept on wondering to her father wondering how they could not tell her the truth. Eira was stop as the boy grabbed her arm.

Hiccup looked at her with worry. She had been his first friend and he was worried after seeing her cry. "Eira, I may not know when your lying like Astrid, but I know there's something wrong. Why won't you tell me?" he question.

Eira turn to him, her eyes looking at him as if she wanted to tell him, but didn't bring herself to. She let out a tire sigh, and rubbed her eyes. What would talking do, especially when they already have bigger problems. She looked up at him, "Look hiccup. It not that I don't want to tell you but rather... well, we have bigger problems than the one I have. Tomorrow your going to have to kill a dragon in front of the whole village. Your father will be watching." Hiccup looked down his worries now back on what was to happen tomorrow. Eira saw this and let out a long breath, "I don't mean to worry you, but it the truth. The last thing I want is to give you more problems than you already have."

This time the boy let out a sigh as he began to walk around aimlessly. Eira following close by. "I know," he replied. The thought of what he was going to was making him nervous as the hours tick by. That of course didn't mean he couldn't worry about his friend after all. He turn to her making her stop, almost running into him from being close and his sudden move. She took a set back as the boy looked at her. "That doesn't mean I can't worry about you. You have helped me with toothless and even kept him a secret."

Eira held her hand up making him stop. "First, I didn't really do anything. Second, the reason why I didn't say anything was because I also have a dragon- well _dragons _and I didn't want them to get hurt or found out about. So, no I didn't really help you in anything."

Hiccup rolled his eyes already expecting this kind of reaction. "Alright, fine you didn't help, but I am your friend," he replied. He soon frowned as a thought crossed his mind, "Or don't you think of me as your friend?"

"No, that not it," the girl exclaimed quickly. "That's not it at all. Of course I think of you as my friend." Even if he did have feeling for him that go more than just regular feeling between friends. "Look hiccup. I promise I'll tell you what's wrong after this whole deal has been solve. Lets just focus on what's going on, please. I really don't want to talk about it right now either."

The boy would have asked again but the look the girl had made him stop. Whatever happen had clearly upset her to much that she didn't want to talk. Her pleading eyes waited for him to say something. With a nod they began to walk again, "Okay."

"Thanks," she replied with a nod. "Now, back to the nest. I was taken there once by a dragon when I was younger and lets just say.. the queen doesn't like me very much." She remember the queens dark eyes looking at her and her order to have the girl captured. Whatever she saw in Eira she clearly didn't like it.

"So... you saw her?" he asked as he looked at her.

Eira noded, "Yeah, she's different than the other dragons. Much stronger and has almost most of their qualities. Definitely dangerous."

Hiccup looked down in thought before sighing. He ran a hand through his hair in frustrating. The situation had gotten bigger than he thought it would be. "What do we do?" he asked wondering if she had an answer.

Eira shrugged not really knowing what to do with the dragon. "I don't know. I mean as long as we don't bother her.. at least for now, we should be good. Trust me, she does not like strangers in her Island," she informed. "Although her dragons are still looking for me"

Hiccup looked at her with a frown, "You? Why?" he asked.

Glancing at the boy she shrugged again. "Like I said she doesn't like me. Some of the dragons were sent to find me. I could hear their fear when they told me to follow them. I didn't know she would eat them if they didn't follow her orders," the girl admitted feeling bad for the dragons that may have been killed because of her. Looking up at the dark sky the girl let out a sigh. Everything was changing to quickly. Shaking her head she look at the boy, the village coming to view, "Don't worry about it. They have't found me. We should just not go any where close to the Island for the time being."

With a nod the boy agreed and both didn't talk about the dragon again. They were already inside the village and if a viking were to hear them well.. they would have more problems to deal with. Thankfully, Astrid wouldn't talk about toothless or the queen, which Eira was still surprise by that. The rest of the walk was in silence neither one having anything else to say. Hiccup watched as she hesitantly walked toward her house, clearly not wanting to go in. She turn and gave him a small smile before turning back and walking in.

* * *

The next day...it was finally the day where Hiccup was going to slay the dragon. He had plan to finish this today. To let them know that there was need to kill dragons. He waited at the second door to the entrance of the training arena. He had hoped to talk to Eira before the whole event to place, but the girls wasn't there. For a brief second his thought wounder to the girl. What had happen to her that made her upset? She usually was so cheerful even when the whole village looked a her with an odd look. She still smiled and wasn't bother by the twins prank or the other teens glares. But yesterday... she hadn't been smiling it was as if the spark she had in her eye was gone.

The arena was surrounded by viking all waiting to see the action. Stoick stood at a pedestal, the other viking looked up at him as he walked to the edge of the stone platform. "Well, I can show my face in public again," he joked reserving a few laughs in return. He raised his hands calming the crowd down, "If someone had told me in a few short weeks, Hiccup could go from being well...uh..Hiccup, to placing first in dragon training," he began as the crowd listen to him. "I would have tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad." The crowd cheer at what the chief has said. "But here we are," he continue after a laugh and the crowd quite down. "And no one is more surprise... or more proud than I am." Down at the arena's entrance Hiccup lower his head at his fathers words. Would his thought change after what the boy was going to do? And was this going to be fine? "Today my boy becomes a viking. Today he becomes one of us!" the crowed yelled as they raised their fist in the air.

Hiccup looked down after seeing their exciting expression. He just hoped everything turn out fine. Behind him Astrid walked closer, her hand sliding on the cold stone wall. "Be careful with the dragon," she said as she leaned to the side of the boy.

Hicucp glanced at her before turning back to see his father walking around the arena. "It's not the dragon I'm worried about," the boy replied as his eyes never left his fathers figure.

"What are you going to do?" the girl asked as she walked closer to the boy. Eira looked from around the corner as the two talked. She wanted to walk in there and talk to Hiccup but.. for some reason she didn't. Perhaps, it was because of what she had seen yesterday that made her stop. She liked the boy but he liked her and she wasn't going to get in between the two of them. Even when her heart was breaking in to tiny little pieces. Mira was next to her not saying anything and knowing how her friend must be feeling at the moment.

"Put an end to this," the boy replied, some doubt still linger in his mind. "I have to try," he turn to her before glancing at the entrance. In truth he had hoped to see Eira there as well, but he knew from looking at her yesterday that something had happen with her family. His eyes turn to Asrtrid, "Astrid if.. something goes _wrong._. just make sure they don't find toothless."

"I will," she promise. She looked at him with worry in her eyes, "Just promise me it won't go wrong."

The boy turn to look back at the entrance waiting for Eira. He wanted to ask for her to take care of toothless as she knew more about dragons than he did but she wasn't there. He turn to Astrid wanting to ask about the girl before Gobber walked to him.

"It's time, Hiccup," he informed, giving one last look towards the door he turn around, ready to walk into the arena. "Knock him dead," he heard Gobber said before the suns light hit his face as he put his helmet on. The crowed cheer as the boy began to walk towards the center of the stone arena. He glanced back at the entrance that was now closed with iron doors.

The girl slowly walked towards the iron bars, she looked at hiccup and watched him turn. His eyes were soon meet with Eira's as the girl gave a nod and an encouraging smile. The boy smiled nervously at her then turn his eyes back and kept walking until he reached the wood plank with weapons hanging on it. He became nervous as the vikings began to say his name, looking at the weapons. He grabbed a shield and a dagger.

"Hmph, I would've gone for the hammer," his father commented.

Hiccup looked down the up and took a deep breath. "I'm ready," he said as he looked up. The iron door that was barricaded with a wood pole. Two vikings began to lift up the pole slowly, until the doors burst open. Magma was to the sides of the door, dripping as the red dragon walked out only to began climbing the walls. At seeing the vikings he shot fire between the chains. The vikings were able to avoid the fire by moving to the side.

Moving away the dragon then turn to look at the boy from above the arena. Slowly he drop down, not taking his eyes off the boy, the dragon stood in front of him. Vikings were watching with anticipation to what was to happen next.

Eira looked up at the vikings catching her fathers gaze for a few seconds before quickly looking down. Her whole family was watching. She had yet to talk to them after what happen, last night she had gotten home and walked into her room. This morning she had gotten up early to avoid them and left quickly. The girl just didn't feel like she could talk to them yet. Shaking her head she turn back to look at the boy, Astrid was next to her but didn't say anything.

Hiccup began to walk away slowly as the dragon moved forwards. As he back away the shield and dagger fell down from his hands. As he began to relaxed, putting both hand in front of the dragon he didn't stop backing away slowly. Moving away from her from the weapons.

Stoick frown at the boys action, "What is he doing?" he question as the rest of the viking began to look at him disappointingly.

Eira looked up at the vikings before sharing a look with Mira who was behind her. They turn back to look at both dragon and boy becoming nervous by the second.

"It's okay," the boy said calmly as the dragon kept approach him. "It's okay," he relaxed and stopped moving. Looking between the dragon and his father, he took his helmet of a determination look in his eyes. "I'm not one of them," he stated as he tossed the helmet to the side.

"Eira," Mira said as the crowed gasped. Eira looked up at the crowed then down at the dragon who was becoming relaxed from the boys action.

"Come on. Just a little more," the girl mutter nervously. The tension on the air rose at the boys action, this could end up bad.

The chief stood up, his eye never leaving the boy. "Stop the fight," he ordered.

"No, I need you all to see this," the boy said as he slowly moved his hand towards the dragon. "They're not what we think they are," his eyes moved between his father and the dragon before him, "We don't have to kill them."

All of the vikings eyes turn to Stoick. The chief stood up quickly with a hammer in his hand, "I said stop the fight!" he shouted as the stone hammer slammed on the iron bars.

Eira's eyes widen, "No!" the girl shouted as the dragons eyes change. The deadly nightmare tried to bite the boy, only for Hiccup to back away. Eira watched as the dragon spit fire towards the boy before he began to chase after him. Hiccup shouted as he tried to avoid getting hit by the fire.

"Out of my way!" Stoick said as he pushed away the vikings in front of him.

"Hiccup!" Both Mira and Astrid shouted. Eira thinking fast grabbed an axe and used it to lift the iron bar doors. She slid down the bars, with Astrid right after her. Eira looked ahead as the boy ran towards the weapons, he grabbed a shield in time to abound the fire that was thrown at him. The wood plank was destroy as the dragon ran after Hiccup once again. Both girls looked around trying to find something to detracted the dragon with. Astrid turn to see a mallet net to the piles of wood. She grabbed before trowing it to the dragon as he was getting closer to Hiccup.

"Wait!" Eira yelled but was to late as the mallet hit the dragon. The deadly nightmare turn from Hiccup to Astrid. The girl tried to avoid the dragon as Eira began to run after her. She didn't know what to do, but stand in front of the dragon knowing it wouldn't hurt her.

Eira ran fast and soon she was in front of the dragon and between it and Astrid. She look at him deep in his eyes, her hands right in front of her. '**Get out of the way'** he snarled, but the girl didn't move. She glanced back at the girl who was behind her. Looking back at the dragon she kept her hands raise, neither one got closer to the other or moved their eyes away. Everyone watched at the dragon didn't snap or threw fire at her.

"Just calm down," the girl said as she moved closer to the dragon. The dragon stayed where he was not moving or doing anything.

Stoick lifted the iron door as he moved towards the iron bars. He looked at the teens, "This way!" he shouted as the dragon was still distracted with the brown hair girl. Or at least was until he shouted. Eira turn as the dragon moved from her. If only Stoick hadn't spoken she would have had the situation under control.

Astrid ran towards Stoick and dived under the iron doors. Just as Hiccup was about to follow the girl, fire was shot towards the entrance making him move away. As he ran away from the door, Hiccup was thrown on the floor. The dragon trapped him under his foot trying to crush him.

Eira could looked at the boy as she ran towards him only to be stopped by the sound in the air. "Oh, No," she mutter already knowing who it was. This situation just got a lot worse.

"Night Fury!" Gobber shouted, "Get down!" Everyone turn towards the black dragon who shot at the bars before jumping in the arena. A black cloud surrounded everything not letting anyone look inside. It wasn't long before both dragon came out of the mist. Toothless was on top of the deadly nightmare. Both began to fight against one another, toothless kicked the other dragon as he was thrown on the ground. He hit him across the dragons face before standing and putting himself between the dragon and the boy. Everyone was watching at the dragon protected the boy making sure the dragon didn't get close enough to him. After a while the nightmare backed away and retreated to his cage.

Hiccup stood up quickly and began to push the dragon away. "Alright, toothless, go," He told him as he looked around, "Get out of here!" The rest of the viking began to drop down to the arena, weapons in their hands. Hiccup tried to push him away but toothless didn't move,"Go! Go!" But toothless didn't move, he couldn't. He felt as if the boy was still in danger. From the sides the teens watched as Stoich grabbed an axe and ran towards the night fury.

"Stoick, no!" Astrid and Mira yelled as they tried to stood the chief but he was already on his was to the black dragon.

"Dad! No!"Hiccup exclaimed as he saw his dad approach. Eira tried to move towards him but a hand stop her. She turn to see her fath- Ivar grab her and pull her away. She turn to see the boy looking desperate towards his father. "He won't hurt you." As Stoick made his way to the dragon, toothless moved towards him pushing all the vikings that got in his way aside. "No, don't! You're only making it worse!" the boy kept on pleading as he stood in the arena unable to do anything.

Toothless jumped onto of the chief as he was close to him. "Toothless! Stop!" Hiccup said but the dragon pinned Stoick to the ground. He was stronger than the older man, surprisingly. The night fury raised its head ready to throw a blast at the chiefs head until.. "No!" The boy shouted making toothless close his mouth, bent down and look back at him.

"Get him!" one of the vikings yelled as they ran towards the dragon. Toothless was hit on the face by a mallet before his mouth was grabbed shut by another viking. As he was pushed down the floor, more viking crawl on top of him. He tried to move but wasn't unable to from all the weight put on him.

Eira watched at the dragon was restrained. She pull her hand trying free herself from her adopted fathers arm. "Stop! Their hurting him!" she yelled as she look back at the dragon. She could hear him, see it in his eyes. He was scared. Her father though didn't let her go and instead dragged her out of the arena.

"No! Please.." the boy began to say as he tried to go to his friend only to be stop by Astrid. Mira tood to his side watching what was happening to the dragon. "Just don't hurt him."

Stoick stood up, his hair was a mess from beign attack. He shook his head and looked at the dragon. One of the vikins walked to him with an axe on his hand, he hand it to Stoick waiting for him to take it. Stoick looked at the axe then at the dragon, he pushed the weapon to the side, "Put it with the others," he commanded.

* * *

Eira looked at the commotion viking moving out of the way and looking at her with wide eyes. They had seen her taming the dragon. She knew it from the looks in their eyes. They didn't see it as if the dragon had been afraid of her but rather as if it didn't want to hurt her. Then again no dragon ever wanted to hurt her. They had all seen it, even scene she had been found in the forest as a kid, after she had gone missing. They knew she was different, different than them. After words no dragon ever attacked her and she didn't either. The only time she ever attacked a dragon was when he was about to attack Hiccup.

Everyone knew she was different not just because of her personality but because of how she looked. Her eyes had been hazel and no one in the village had hazel eyes not even her parents. They had asked about that but both Ivar and Hertha stated that she got them from an ancestor that had the same color eyes. No, one question that and let it be. That was until resonantly. Many vikings wounder if perhaps this wasn't the Eira that they had met as a baby. Perhaps this was another girl who was meant to take the place of the Eira that they knew. After all they had found out that the baby had been born with an odd disease.

* * *

One of the large door open, letting light into the dark dinning room. Hiccup was pushed inside making him stumble a few steps before regaining his balance. "I should have know," his father said as he walked in after the boy. The door closing slightly behind him, leaving a few light in. "I should have see the sign," he walked past him anger clear in his eyes. He had been tricked and the life of his people had been endanger.

"Dad," the boy said as his father paced around the room.

"We had a deal," his father stated.

"I know we did.. but that was before.." the boy tried to explained before putting his hands to his head. "ugh, it's all messed up."

"So everything in the ring. A trick?" he raised his voice as he pointed his finger at his son, "A lie." He continue his pacing trying to understand what had just happen.

The boy thought about what to say so his father would listen to him. "I-I screwed up. I-I should have told you before," he admitted as he followed his father. "Take this out on me, be mad at me, but please.. just don't hurt Toothless." He couldn't bear to thing of his best friend getting hurt, that was what worried him the most.

Stoick turn to face Hiccup. "The dragon?" he asked in surprise at what the boy had just asked. "That's what your worried about? Not the people you almost killed?!" his voice raised as his anger raised as well. He couldn't understand why his own son would think that.

"He was just protecting me!" Hiccup protested, "He's not dangerous"

Stoick came closer to the boy, "They've killed _hundreds of us!" _he yelled.

But the boy didn't back down, "And we've killed _thousand_ of them!" Hiccup replied back making his father back away slightly. "They defend themselves, that's all!" his father began to pace again. His mind trying to wrap around the fact that his son was defending dragons. "They raid us because they have to. If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves. There's something else on their island dad," at the moment the word Island left the boys mouth, Stoick stop his pacing. He turn to the boy wondering if he heard right. Hiccup continue without noticing his father look, it's a dragon like-"

Stoick raised his hand interrupting the boy, "Their Island?" he asked as he walked closer to the boy, "So you've been to the nest."

The boy realized his mistake, "Did I say nest?" he question as he looked to the side wondering what he was going to do now.

"How did you find it?" his father asked as he moved closer to the boy.

The boy began to back away becoming nervous by the sudden change of topic. "No.. I didn't. Toothless did. Only a dragon can find the Island," he confessed. Stoick looked up with wide eyes at the information he had just gotten. Standing straight he began to form plans. The boy saw the look in his eyes, "Oh, no. Dad, no. No." As the boy kept talking Stoick was already ignoring him. "Dad, it's not what you think. You don't know what you're up against," he tried to reason with his father but the chief only stared ahead. "It's like nothing you've ever see. Eira even said it was dangerous."

"Eira, Ivars daughter?" the chief question. Before realizing something that girl had been acting strange and, if its anything to go by, the dragons seemed to listen to her. "How does she knew?" Hiccup stayed quite not wanting to say anything that involves his friend. He had messed up really bad. "Tell. me. how. does. she. know."

Hiccup closed his eyes, "She can talk to dragons. They are afraid of the dragons in the caves that's why they do what she tells them." He watched as his father look up before a serious look appeared on his face. "Dad, please. I promise you that you can't win this one," the boy kept trying to reason with him. Stoick kept walking not turning around and blocking his sons words. "No, dad no. For once in your life, would you listen to me?!" he shouted as he grabbed his fathers arm before being pushed to the flood by his own father. In shock the boy look up taking heavy breaths.

Finaly stoick turn to Hiccup, "You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a viking. You're not my son," he said harshly before turning around. Hiccup watched him walk away and open the doors. Unable to do anything but watched, the words that his father had said to him hurt more than anything else at the moment. "Ready the ships!" Stoick shouted as he closed the door.

Once outside the chief looked up tears threatening to fall as he realize what he had just said. He did't go back though instead he took a deep breath and control his emotions.

* * *

Eira looked down as her parent and the rest of her siblings walked into the house. It had been a disaster not only that but they all knew now. They knew she could control the dragon. Even her adopted parent knew. Looking down at the ground she waited for her punishment or at least to be asked to leave. She wasn't their daughter and now that she could control dragons she knew they wouldn't want her. She was truly a stander in a place full of dragon killers.

"Ivar what do we do now? They know about her control over the dragons," Hertha asked with worried in her voice. She glanced at Eira not a single glanced of hate but rather worried.

Eira was startled by her mothers question that made her look up. "You knew?" she question.

Ivar who was looking at his daughter then turn to the older siblings. "Stand out side and keep guard," he order and the two left. Turning toward the young twins he motion for the stairs, "You two upstairs and lock your doors."

"But-" they began to protest not understanding what was going on.

"Now!" he yelled as the two look at their father, startle by the raise of his voice. They turn and left, the door was heard as it was shut behind them. He turn to his daughter his eyes- for the first time- held fear. The fear of losing the girl he has loved like a daughter. Ever sense his daughter Eira had died, Ivar had lost all hope. The moment she had died a piece of him left with her. It wasn't until he had gone hiking with his wife that he found a child surrounded by a dying dragon that he finally had that one missing piece return to him. Now, he was afraid to lose her.

Eira looked at her father unsure of what to say. She had never seen that look in his eyes. Not ever. "Why?" she asked in a low voice. She had so many questions. Why did he adopt her? How did he know about her powers and if so why did he want her to do something he knew she couldn't do? Why?

Ivar walked to his daughter, Hertha was just a few feet from them. He lifter his hand and creased her cheek. Oh those eyes that held so much joy, the joy it brought when he looked at those eyes. Her playful laughter, her happy smile, her caring selfish self. Everything that made her is what helped him threw the had time when he had lose that child along time ago. Slowly he looked at her with a sad smile, "You brought the light back to me."

She didn't know what was to happen next. What the other vikings would do now that they knew what she could do. For the first time she was scared of what was to happen. Within seconds she hugged her father as tight as she could. Waiting for those viking to knock at her door. Wanderings if they would come for her to take her to.. who knows were.

"We tried to protect you," her mother said as she now stood next to her husband and daughter. "We couldn't lose another child. You had given us hope the moment we found you." Touching the young girls cheek a tear rolled down her cheek.

Eira lifted her hand and wiped the tear away. "Don't cry," she said as she turn fully to her mother. "We don't know if they even know about it. It could all be assumption of ours." She knew that was a lie. The way the vikings had been talking for the past month had clearly said that they wounder if she was really Ivars and Herthas daughter. After being taken away, she had seen the looks of some vikings. Looks that told her everything.

Just then a knock was heard on the door. Both the parents child waited for one of the siblings to walk in. There were some voices outside one that belong to stoick, the cheif. Eira looked up at her parents as her father moved to the door while her mother pulled her behind. Eira watched as her father glanced at her one last time before putting that same serious look he always wore. The door was open and there stood Stoick with two other vikings by his side.

"Ivar," Stoick greeted before his eyes landed on Eira. She looked back him while grabbing her mothers hand. He turn his head back to her father, "We came for your daughter."

Ivar crossed his arms not letting the other vikings enter. "What would you want with my daughter," he question.

"You know very well why I'm here. I already had a guess she wasn't your daughter, she is too different than the two of you," the chief stated. Ivar tensed at that statemented. "You're a good friend, Ivar. But it seemed your daughter knows the way to the dragon nest. I want her to lead us there."

Eira's eyes widen. '_The dragons nest_' she thought with fear. She had been there once and had fear ever going back. That thing that was there was no ordinary dragon, she had hear its evil voice and had seen its hungry eyes. That thing wanted her dead for reasons she didn't know.

Her father turn to her and watched the fear in her eyes. He turn to Stoick, "I won't allow her to go. I'm sorry, Sotick but I don't want any harm to be brought to my daughter. Especially because of a dragon."

Stoick didn't want to do what he was going to do next, but in his mind there was no other choice. "Are you planing to betray your village by siding with the dragon girl?" he question with seriousness in his eyes. "You know what happens to traitors."

Ivar turn to his wife as her eyes widen. "Dragon girl?" he asked not understanding why he would called the that even if he already had a guess why.

"I know she can talk to dragons. Not only is she not your daughter but she can communicate with them and control them," the chief said. Ivar didn't know what to say and instead stood in stoick way. He wasn't going to give into his threats. Or at least he wasn't but Eira...

She looked at her father in fear of him having to deal with the consequence of defying Stoick. "Wait," Eira said making them turn to her. She moved away from her mother to stand in front of Stoick. She knew he must have found about her ability's from Hiccup. How, she didn't know. Not that she was going to find out the answer anyways. Looking down she sigh, "I will go with you."

"Eira-" her father began but she just raised her hand to stop him. Shaking her head she turn to Stoick waiting for him to go. Of course Ivar wasn't going to let his daughter go alone. "Fine if you must take then take her but we also have a right to go with you."

Stoick looked at Ivar wondering if he should let him go especially when he knew the love he had for the girl. Then again he would need the help he could get and Ivar was good at slaying dragons. He gave a nod before walking out of the house, Eira right behind him.

* * *

Everyone in the village got ready for departures. Many canons and weapons were loaded to the boats. Vikings got ready to leave grabbing all the things they needed. Others tied toothless up, his mouth was shut by a belt, his body was unable to move because of the iron bars that stop him from moving. He could't move or get out of his hold. Eira watched as the dragon was chained. The only thing she could do was watched with a sorrow look. The elder grabbed the kids near by and pulled him close. She looked down with a sorrow look. Toothless then was lifted and placed in the boat. Eira was not far from him, she was pushed to the ship. Even if she had been a viking before the other vikings didn't truest her anymore. She was sat next to the dragon, a viking watching over her.

"Set sail! We head for Helheim's gate," Stoick order. He looked up and saw his son with sad look.

Hiccup looked down at the ships catching the girls eyes and his sorrow turn to guilt. He had dragged her to this and now she was in danger because of him. So much for him being her friend.

Stoick turn from his son to the girl who was looking up at the boy. He turn to see Ivar, his son, and wife step on a boat next to them. He turn to walk toward the head of the boat. "Lead us home, devil," Stoick spate as he walked away. Eira looked at toothless who at first had growled at him before he drooped his head. Her hand reached for the dragon, the good thing was that she was aloud to sit next to him. The black dragon looked up at her with sad green eyes, that made her upset to. He moved his head as close to her cheek as he could.

Eira leaned on him as she closed her eyes. "It's alright. Its not your fault," the girl stated. Her eyes open slightly as she sigh. Oh how mess up had thing turn out. If only she had listen to her father or had told hiccup a better plan, none of this would have happen.

"**_Oh night, dark sky_**

**_how could i have been so bling_**

**_how could I have been mistake and turn away_**

**_my own desired got in the way_**

**_now here I stand in the cold night with no guide to the right path_**

**_had i been soo bling to see what my mistake was_**

**_Oh dark night, moon that shines bright_**

**_forgive my mistake and show me the right way_**" the girl sang.

The other vikings looked at her not because of the she sang but because she began to sing it in a different language. The only one that seemed to understand it was toothless as the dragon leaned on her ones again and relaxed a bit.

* * *

Hiccup stood where he was, looking at the horizon even after the ships had left he didn't move. He had lost his two best friends everything had gone so wrong. It was his fault that Eira was now in the mess she was in. She had trusted him and now she was in a boat heading to the dragons next were the queen was. Not to mention she didn't like the girl and wanted her dead.

Astrid looked at him from behind. Her thought wounder to the girl who had been her friend and how she was dragged into this mess. She didn't know what Hiccup did but that didn't mean she wasn't worried about her. They had been best friends after all. Walking to the boys side she looked at the ocean, "It's a mess. You must feel horrible.," she began as the boy listen. "You lost everything. Your father, your tribe, your best friend, not to mention Eira is now in danger."

"Thanks you for summing that up," he replied sarcastically. He really didn't need anyone to tell him how bad he had messed up. He already felt back enough as it was. He let out a sigh, "Why couldn't I have killed that dragon when I found him in the woods. It would have been better for everyone."

"Yep, the rest of us would have done it," Astrid agreed. She turn to him with a frown, "So, why didn't you?" The boy didn't answer, she waited for a few seconds before repeating her question. "Why didn't you?"

"I don't know.," he replied as he turn away. Slowly walking away from her, "I couldn't.."

"That's not an answer," she said.

"Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?" The boy asked in frustration.

She turn to him, "Because I want to remember what you say, right now."

"Oh, for the love of-" he began before stopping and turning to her, "I was a coward! I was weak! I wouldn't kill a dragon," he began to rumbled at thinking about how he thought of himself.

"You said 'wouldn't' that time."

The boy became even more frustrated and anger. "Whatever! I wouldn't! Three hundred year and I'm the first viking who wouldn't kill a dragon," he said before turning around. He looked down angry at himself for getting both his best friend and friend into this mess.

"First to ride one, though."Astrid commented taking the boy by surprise. So..

"..I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was," he confessed. His though going back to the day he had found toothless in the woods that fearful look he had in his eyes. He remember it clearly. "I looked at him and I saw myself."

"I bet he's really frightened now," Astrid looked to the side, "What are you going to do about it?"

Hiccup thought about his answer before shrugging having an Idea of what to do. "Probably something stupid," he answer that.

She leaned close, "Good, but you've already done that."

Hiccup looked at her as he pointed, "Then something crazy," he said before beginning to walk away.

"That's more like it," she said as she followed.

Just as the boy was a few steps away he stop her making her look at him with a questioning look. "What about you? Why did you leave Eira?" he question as he turn to her.

Astrid was taken back by the question and didn't say anything. A few minutes past by before she confessed, "I was jealous."

The boy frowned, "Jealous?" he repeated.

Astrid sigh, "yeah, I was jealous. Have you seen her fight?" she asked. The boy nodded, "She could kill a dragon if she wanted to. She was strong and did't look for anyone's approval of what she wanted to do. Everyone liked her because of her free spirit and she was so kind to all of them." She looked to the side, "I was jealous because despite all of this she... didn't want to fight dragons. She..." the girls top and didn't say anything. "I missed her as a friend, she understood me. I was fun to have our training time together."

Hiccup gave a smirk, "So, what are you going to do about _that_?"

She turn to look at him with a raised eyebrow. A smile taged on her lips, "I'm going to patch thing with her after this is all done. I want to have my friend back."

* * *

_**Please forgive me for any grammar or spelling, thank you. Don't forget to favor/review/ or follow**_

_**So, first of all there will only be two more chapters. One being the fight and the other begin the last chapter. Second, I have thought about making a sequel but! I don't know when I will post it because I want to begin a new story for different cartoon. Now, the sequel will be bast off both the tv cartoon and some of my own ideas. That will perhaps lead to the second movie but I have set to think if I will do anything for the second movie. So no promises on that.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Okay, so I decided to update the last two chapters together. Hope you like it and that I didn't upset you because of the ending. Anyways, I will go back and check over it tomorrow for any mistakes or what not._**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon. **_

* * *

**~~Battle and confession ~~**

Eira looked at the mist before her. They were going to enter the dragons Island and she had never been so terrified as she felt at that moment. She felt as though it would be only moment before she would have to face the dragon queen. The last time she was able to escape and run away, thank to Sliverray who came to her rescue. But she had been to close to it, to close to dying. Her concern of course wasn't so much on what was to happen to her but rather what was to happen to the vikings that didn't know what they were getting at. Next to her Toothless whine not liking were they were going either.

Eira touched his head as he looked up at her. "I know, Toothless. You don't want to go there and the truth is neither do I," she said. She turn back to the mist as her eyes scanned around her and then landed on her father who had worried eyes. Things weren't going to be the same after her finding the truth but at least she knew why they had made her go to dragon training. They tried to protect her from the other viking from them finding out about her and she knew that, now she did and yet.. she was never going to kill a dragon not unless it was necessary. "At least we're here together and not alone." She turn just as the ship began to enter the mist.

"Sound your position, stay with earshot," Stoick order as he turn around. His eyes straight ahead, the other viking did as he said.

"Stoick," Gobber said as he stood next to his friend and chief. "I was overbearing some of the men just now, well," as he talk Stoick stared ahead looking at the tall rocks that were ahead of them. He kept searching form something. "Some of them are wondering what it is we're up to here- not me of course, I know you're always the man with the plan- but some, not me, are wondering if there is a plan all.. and" he grabbed his mallet-hand as he looked up at him, "what it might be?"

"Find the nest," Stocik replied with narrowed eyes, "and take it." He turn to the dragon and human girl.

Toothless's head was down as Eira kept trying to comfort him. She looked up at the chief and Gobber. The viking had know Eira sens she was two year old and he truly care about her but he couldn't go against Stoicks orders and Eira didn't want him to.

"Ah," Gobber said as he looked at the girl, "Of course. Send them running." Just then Eira turn to look down at Toothless as he began to make a purring sound mix with a growl. "The old viking fall back. Nice and simple." Just then Stoick shushed him as he looked closer to at the dragon.

Eira looked up at Stoick as he looked at her. Her eyes widen as Toothless eyes slit, his ears moving slightly. Eira looked around as terror began to crawl withing her. She scoot closer to the dragon. She didn't even say anything she just felt that fear she had before.

Getting closer to the stern, Stoick moved the viking staring, "Step aside," he said. Just then toothless head shot up as he moved it from side to side. Stoick followed the dragons head movement.

* * *

Hiccup stood in front of the dragon door. His thought were on Toothless and Eira. This time he had messed up really bad, now his two best friend were in danger. She had trusted him with her secrets and yet he go her in this situation. He just hopped he would get there in time to save both of them. The boy turn around as he heard someone approaching him. Behind him stood all the teens, with Mira staying a few feet away from them.

"If you're planning on getting eaten," Fishlegs began as he crossed his arms, "I'd definitely go for the Gronckle." Hiccup stared at them wondering why they were there. He turn to Mira who only narrowed her eyes at him clearly angry with him.

Tuffnut pushed his sister way as he walked towards the boy. "You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon," he said then pointed at himself, "It's me."

"Uh..." the boy managed to let out as Tuff was pushed away by Snotloud."

"I love this plan," the black hair boy said with excitement.

Hiccup looked at him, "I didn't.." he began before Snotloud was pushed away by Ruffnut.

"You're crazy... " she said before getting a little to close to Hiccup, "I like that."

Astrid pulled on the girls helmet pulling her way. "So?" she asked, "What is the plan?" Hiccup looked at the teens before smiling happy that he had the help of his friends. His smile fell when Astrid was pushed way by Mira. "Hey!" the girl let out but Mira ignored her.

The girl looked at him, or rather glared at him. "I know your the reason why Eira got into this mess," Mira accused. She had see Stoick leave his house and head towards the Eira's. Her curiosity had gotten the best of her and she watched as the girl was let out of the house. Her head had been down. "You better get her back safe and sound or Thor help me," she glared down at him more intensely, "the dragon queen will be the last of your worries!"

Hiccup didn't say anything only looked down. The girl was right and he couldn't do anything, but blame himself. Astrid saw this and moved to push the girl way. "It's not his fault," she defended.

Mira turn her glare at the blond hair girl, "Oh, is it not?" she then turn to the boy. "You told him Eira's secret didn't you? Other wise why would he go after Eira and take her with him."

"Can't you just leave him alone?!" Astrid said as she glared at the girl.

"Oh and you think you have something to say?!" the girl exclaimed. "After you left her. Told her you couldn't hang out with her because of the decision she made." She then crossed her arms and looked down at the girl, "some friend you turn out to be." Astrid got angry by the girls comment. She glared down at her not backing down. Both stared down at one another making the other viking teens back away.

"Okay, enough," Hiccup said as he pushed the girls apart. He then turn to Mira, "Your right this is all my fault. I let it slip when I was talking to my father, but.." he stoop as he remember the girls kind and playful smile. "I would never let anything happen to her and we will save her. I promise."

Mira looked down at the boy, gave an nod then sigh. "Sometimes I wounder why she has a crush on you," the girl mutter.

"What?" the boy asked not having hear her.

"Nothing," the girl replied.

* * *

Eira looked around her, within the mist was a maze full of rocks. Old viking ships were all crashed and between some rocks. The viking looked at the ships as they past them. "Ah," gobber said as he looked at one of their ships. "I was wondering where that went."

Sotick kept the ship steady occasionally hitting the rocks. Ahead he saw the shadow of the island. "Stay low and ready your weapons," Stoick order. Eira watched as toothless began to move trying to get off his chains. The ship soon hit the island shore. Stoick walked to the head of the ship and looked ahead. Above the wall of stones on a small opening a red dragon tail was seen moment before it retreated back into the cave. Eira could hear the dragons sound withing the arm. "We're here," Stoick said before jumping from the ship. As his body touched the pebbled shored. The sounding stopped.

Eira looked around knowing that the dragons knew they were here.

* * *

Hiccup had his hand extend few inches from the deadly nightmares face. The teens besides him looked at him in amazed meant. Mira looked rather indifferent. She watched at Snotloud became nervous to the point where he grabbed a broken spear from the ground. Astrid saw him and hit his arm with the back of her hand. She shook her head, reluctively Snotloud let the spear go.

Hiccup began to walk slowly to the boy. Without taking his eyes off the dragon he tried to grab Snotlouds hand only for the boy to pull it away. "Wait! What are you-" he began to protest.

"Relax it's okay," the brown hair boy said. "It's okay," once again he grabbed his hand. Moving it towards the dragons face. Snotloud began to tremble his hand touch the dragons nose. At seeing the dragon do nothing he let out a slight laugh and relaxed. Hiccup smiled before moving away. Snotloud turn around becoming nervous now that the boy moved way, "Where are you going?"

Hiccup walked towards the book of weapons that were to the side. "You're going to need something to help you hold on," he said as he pulled a rope. The teens turn to see all the other dragons walk of of their cages.

He then turn to Mira who was looking at the dragons completely relaxed. "Now, Mira," the girl turn to look at the boy, "you and I are going to get help from someone else." Mira raised her eyebrow at him but didn't say anything.

After the others had were all on top of a dragon and given a few lessons. Mira and Hiccup both joined a rider. Hiccup rode with Astrid with him at front and Astrid behind. As for Mira, she really didn't wan't to but had no choice, rode with Snotloud. Who at first was not liking the ideas as much as she did. Hiccup was at the lead and lead them to a cave not far from the village. The boy told them to keep going as they wounder why they were heading to wards the mountain wall. He turn guarded the dragon, the teens awing as they saw the glowing crystals, until they were in the middle of the forest. All the dragons landed and Hiccup hopped down.

"Sliverray?!" The boy called as the others stayed on top of their dragons. They all waited for something to happen but the cave was all empty and quite.

Astrid turn to the boy, "Hiccup, we need to go," she said before she looked ahead. The teens eyes widen as they saw a silver dragon walk toward them.

Hiccup turn as the dragon approached him but kept her eyes on the other teens. "Sliverray," Hiccup said as he approached her. Touching her head he looked at her, "I need your help. It's Eira," as he said the girls name the dragon looked up. Her eyes concern with worry. "She's alright for now, but we need you and the other dragon she was talking about." Just as the dragon turn her head two little dragons jump on top of Hiccup. The boy fell to the ground as Darksilver and Silverstar began to lick him.  
"Okay, Okay. I miss you two as well."

Sliverstar looked up at the other teens and backed away. She hid behind the boy as she looked around him in worry for the others. Darksliver having smelled them bared its teeth at the teens. He backed away slowly trying to locate his older sister.

"It's okay," the boy said trying to calm them down. Of course the dragons had been damage and were scared of viking. They were scared of any creature that came to their cave. Hiccup looked down at star as the dragons ran towards Sliverray. The older dragon kept her eyes on the teens but didn't move.

"Why are they scared of us?" Astrid asked as she looked at the smallest dragons. She drooped down from her dragon as she tried to approach the little dragons slowly. As she was about to grab him, the dragon let out a whine of - fear. Just then another dragon came into view and shot fire towards the girl. Astrid moved to the side as the other teens moved away.

They turn to see a dragon with teal color wings. It's body was black with the bottom of it's stomach being the same color of its wings. It's green eyes staring fearlessly at them but the boy knew the dragons was frighten by them. It looked down at the blind dragon and nudged it with its nose. The dragon bared its sharp teeth at them as it growled. Darksilver hid behind it.

"It's okay," Mira said as she slowly walked towards the teal dragon. "We just need help that's all."

The dragon even though was growling at her moved away. Mira saw this, she had seen this before. Sure she fought against dragons and didn't mind going to dragons training but that didn't mean she killed all the dragons she had seen. There were some who were to scared of her that they didn't fight. That look that they had was the same the dragon had in its eyes.

"Please," the girl pleaded, "I need to help Eira."

At hearing the girls name the dragon relaxed a little, enough for Mira to touch its head. She knew she needed to ear the dragons truest and it didn't truest vikings to easily. Slowly she bent down and looked at it straight on the eyes. As if by just staring she could tell it that she wasn't there to harm it. The dragon looked at her eyes searching for something before it relaxed.

* * *

Eira watched as the vikings began to put staicks in the pebbled floor and catapults were put in place. She stayed closed to toothless not wanting to move way. From up ahead stoick was with afew viking showing them a plan of what was to happen. "When we crack this mountain open, all hell will break loose,"he said.

"In my undies," Gobber comment, "Good thing I brought extras."

Stoick moved forwards and kept his eyes on the cave. "No matter how this ends," he said, "it end today."

Eira became worried as the catapults were release. Rocks were thrown to the wall shatter in it and making a hole big enough for them to walk in. Stoick walked to the entrance of the cave, he looked around before giving the signal. This time a ball of fire was thrown lighting the thousand of dragons hanging all over the wall. The chief let out a shout at he ran inside and began to swing at the flying dragons. Every viking tried to hit the dragons as they flew by only to miss them.

"Is that it?" Gobber question before shrugging. "We've done it!" everyone cheered at raising their shield and weapons in the air.

Stoick looked towards the ships. Toothless face's was cover in fear as he tried to get way. Eira looked at the cave already knowing what was to happen. She looked at the chief and her eyes told him everything. Something more was inside. "This isn't over!"he yelled towards the other, "Form your ranks! Hold together!" He turn around just in time to see the floor began to crack. A roar was heard from the cave big enough that made the vikings cover their ears. The Island began to shake and rocks to fall from the stone wall. "Get clear," he ran away from the entrance as the viking backed way.

"Beard of Thor... what is that?" Gobber said in shock as he and Stoick looked at the giant dragon.

"Odin help us," Stoick breathed out as he realized the mistake he had made. "Catapults!" Rock's were thrown at the giant dragon, but it didn't do anything. It only seemed to anger it as it began to destroy them.

The viking ran trying to get away from the beast. "Get to the ships!" A viking yelled.

"No! No!" Stoick said. Just then the dragon breath fire out towards the ship burning them.

Gobber walked behind Stoick having forgot that Eira was till in the ship. "Smart, that one," he commented.

"I was a fool," Stoick said the walked towards another viking. "Lead the man to the far side of the Island."

"Right," the dark hair viking said as he then turn around and began to give orders. "Everyone to the far side of the Island!"

"Gobber, go with the men," Stoick said as he saw Gobber following him.

"I think I'll stay," he replied as he continued to walk, "just in case you're thinking of doing something crazy."

Stoick stop and turn grabbing Gobber by the shirt. "I can buy them a few minutes if I give that thing someone to hunt," he stated as he was about to turn Gobber grabbed his wrist.

Gobber then grabbed his hand, "Then I can double that," he replied. Stoick smiled then they turn towards the dragon.

"Here!" Stoick called out to the dragon as he moved to one side.

"oh no, here!" Gobber said as he moved to the other side.

The giant dragon was to focused on trying to eat one of the vikings that he ignored the two that were calling on to him. Stoick grabbed on of the stakes on the floor and threw it at him. "Come on! Fight me!" he shouted making the dragon turn towards him.

"No me!" Gobber said from a few feet next to Stoick. The dragon looked at both before getting ready to spit fire at them. Until something hit him from behind. He growled as six dragons flew from behind him. Stoick looked in shock as they teens flew in front of him.

"Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs!" Hiccup order as he rode on Silverray, "Move Fishlegs!" Mira was just next to him with Astrid to his other side. The rest were behind the three.

"Look at us, were on a dragons!" Tuffnut yelled. Mira rolled her eyes and looked around.

Gobber moved to stand next to Stoick, "Every bit the board-headed, stubborn viking you ever were." The chief just nodded in agreement.

The teens made a circle as they looked at Hiccup for orders. "Fishlegs, break it down," Hiccup said.

"Okay. Heavenly armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing.," Fishlegs said as the dragon grabbed a boat and tried to crush a few vikings that were running way only for the boat to shatter by a pillar rock. "Steer clear of both. Small eyes, large nostrils. Relies on hearing and smell."

Hiccup nodded, "Okay, lout, legs hang it in its blind spots. Make some noise, keep it confused," He directed as he looked at each teen, "Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit. Make it mad."

"That's my specialty," Ruffnut said.

"Since when?" Her brother replied, "Everyone knows I'm more irritating. See." He flipped his dragons head to make him be upside down in front of hims sister.

"Just do what I told you," the boy said then turn to the two other girls, "Astrid and Mira make sure to distract it. We don't want it to harm anyone." Both girls nodded thought Mira preferred to be looking for Eira, but nodded non the less. "I'll be back as soon as I can." With that the boy flew away with the silver dragon.

"Don't worry, we got it cover," Snotloud replied as they flew towards the dragon. Mira looked back once before doing what she was told.

Both Mira and Astrid made sure the vikings stayed way from the dragon as the twins flew in front of the dragon's vision. "Troll," Tuffnut taunted trying to make it mad.

"But elf," Ruffnut said

"Bridge of Grendel," tuffnut tried again making his sister laugh at his insult.

Mira watched at the twins were shot with fire and rolled her eyes. "Okay, let try something," she said as she directed the teal dragon towards the beast. Flying to it side she turn to her dragon, "Okay go," she said as the dragon let out a sound wave that made the dragon turn to her. She smirked at it as the other two boys tried to find its blind spot. She would distract it from upfront while the two work to its sides.

Fishlegs hit his shield as he stood next to the dragons head. "Uh, this thing doesn't have a blind spot," he realized.

Sliverray flew above the ships tryign to find her rider. They hear the roar of a dragon that made then turn. Hiccup looked at one of the ships that was on fire. He saw Eira trying to take the leader belt that was put on the nigh furries mouth. "There," he said as Silverray looked towards the ship the boy pointed at. She flew towards the flamed ship making sure to not get to close to the flames.

Eira looked up and saw Hiccup riding Silverray, "Hiccup, Ray!" she yelled, then she began to cough. Even though she could have jumped off the ship she didn't. She wasn't about to let toothless be alone in a flamed ship. She would at lest try to get him free, but couldn't.

Hiccup jumped off the dragon and walked toward her, "are you okay?" he asked and she nodded. "Good, get out of here with Silverray. I will help toothless.

"But-" the girl began to protest, but Hiccup was already pushing her towards the dragon.

"Just go," he said as he helped her climb the silver dragon. "Go find your family. Make sure their okay."

Eira looked at him and nodded, "be careful," she replied before flying away.

"Okay, hold on"they boy said as he grabbed on a stick and tried to open the chains. "Hold on."

Eira flew towards around looking for her family. It wasn't until she saw the dragon about to spit fire at her mother that she saw them. "Ray!" she said and the dragon understood what she wanted to say. Flying towards the dragon, the silver dragon shot fire at it making it turn it head and miss her mother.

"Eira!" Mira called as she looked at her friend.

Eira nodded before turning towards her mother. She turn back to the girl, "try to stay in its eye of sight. Keep it distracted from looking at the other vikings," she order and the girl nodded. Flying towards her mother the girl looked down, "Find Iv- my father and hid," she said.

Hertha looked at her daughter, "Eira. I'm sorry for not saying anything," her mother said.

Smiling down at her mother Eira gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It's alright. We will have time to talk about it later. Now just stay safe and hide, pleased," she said.

Her mother smiled at her and nodded, "You two, my dear."

Giving one last nod the girl flew away.

* * *

Back with Fishlegs and snotloud both boys kept hitting their shields making the dragon began to shake it head as the sound began to effect it. "It's working," snotloud said.

"Yeah, it's working," fishlegs agreed. Unfortunately, it was also working on their dragons and they seemed to have forgotten. Snotlouds dragon began to feel dizzy that it bumped with the big dragons head and pushing the boy on top of its head. Snotloud was able to stop himself from falling.

Fishleg though was falling down with his dragon. "I've lost power on the Gronckle," he said then threw his mallet at the boy on top of the dragon. "Snotloud do something." The gronckle feel to the ground with fishlegs still on top of him. "I'm okay," the boy said with his hands raised before the dragon flipped and crushed him, "less okay." He crawled from under the boy just in time to see the dragon about to crush him only to be stop by snotloud.

"I can't miss," Snotloud began to hit the dragon on its eyes. "What's wrong buddy, got something in your eye?" he taunted as he kept going.

Just then the blond haired girl flew in front of the boy and dragon. "Yeah, your the viking!" Astrid said as she distracted the boy from what he was doing. This made the dragon roar and push the boy back. Snotloud was able to grab to one of the dragons horns just in time.

The dragon turn around and its tail hit the ship making one of its polls fall down in front of the boy. Hiccup moved away, then the dragon stepped at the from of the ship destroying it. Toothless fell in the water and roared as he began to sink. Hiccup began to swim towards him and pull on the chains that kept him trap in the curved iron bars. But the boy wasn't strong enough and he was losing oxygen. Slowly the boy was beginning to loss conscious until someone pulled him from behind and out of the water. Hiccup began to cough as he open his yes. "Dad.." the boy called out just as Stoick jumped in the water and swam towards the dragon. Both Stoick and toothless looked at one another before Stoick set him free. After a few minutes Toothless flew towards the chief grabbing him by the shoulder and taking him out of the water and in to the shore.

Toothless then stood on top of the rock after shaking the water off, he turn to Hiccup as he gestured his head towards the dragon. "You got it, bud," Hiccup replied as he ran to him. Sitting on his back he buckled up. Stoick grab his arm making the boy look back at him.

"Hiccup," he began, "I'm sorry... for everything."

"Yeah me too," the boy replied with a nod.

"You don't have to go up there," Stoick said as he gestured to the dragon with his head.

"Were vikings, dad," the boy replied, "It's an occupational hazard." He smiled at his father.

"I'm proud to call you my son," Stoick said as he let the boy's hand go.

"Thanks dad," the boy replied. Looking down at Toothless the boy gave a nod before the dragon shot up to the sky.

Astrid looked back at the boy as toothless flew higher into the sky. "He's up," she said as she moved her dragon.

Eira flew closer to the boy making him look at her. "What are you doing?" he asked as he turn to look at her family looking at them both.

The girl gave him a look, "You don't honestly think I would let you go alone did you?" she asked making the boy smile up at her. "Sliverray may not be as fast as toothless but she can shot fire at a long distance.

As both teens flew on their dragons. Astris flew closer to the twins. "Get Snotloud out of there!" She order. Both twins began to fight over who was to go after Snotloud without realizing they were both riding the same dragon. Snotloud seeing them the dragon flying towards him ran to the top of the head of the dragon then jump. Grabbing at the middle of the two headed dragon.

Astrid, who was just about to fly away, was pulled by the dragons who was sucking the air. The nadder was trying to fly away, but the wind was to powerful and was sucking them both in. Just then they heard an sound they knew every well.

"Night Fury!" a viking yelled as the other vikigns got their shields.

"Get down!" gobber said as the viking cover themselves with their shields. Just then Toothless flew at highs speed towards the giant dragon and shot fire at its mouth making a explosion. Astrid went falling down from her dragon but just before she touched the ground Hiccup redirected the dragon towards the falling girl grabbing her in time.

"Did you get her?" Hiccup as toothless. The dragon looked down to see the girl smiling at him. He let get her go in order to get a better hold. Instead of grabbing her by the foot he grabbed her by her shoulder. Slowly letting her touch the ground then flying away.

"Go," the girl breath out. She turn to see Eira distracting the dragon as she flew around it.

Eira knew the danger of being close to the dragon queen. It didn't like her and was making sure she knew. "**_You should have died,"_** it kept saying. Thankful the girl was used to beign told to die and so on. She wasn't effected by the dragon one bit. After seeing her mother almost die from the dragons attack, her fear turn to anger and she wasn't about to let anyone harm the woman that took care of her.

"Yeah? Well you shouldn't have messed with my family," she restored. Guiding sliverray, she went to the dragons side, dodging all of its attack with eased. It was good that the sliver dragon was flexible and fast. "Alright sliverray, time to show them what you can do." The dragon let out a growled as she un-clipped her second set of wings. They were always tugged at the dragons stomach, because they were fragile yet quite strong. Sliverray began to shot fire at the dragon aiming at his legs and back.

The dragons stepped back and tried to suck in both Eira and the dragons, but with the dragons other set of wings they were able to fly away. Just then Hiccup flew towards them. He looked at the dragons other set of wings, "When did-"

Eira smiled at him as she interrupted him, "You know I would love to tell you, but well..." she began as they looked down at the dragon. "We do have better things to do." Hiccup nodded as they flew around him at a good distance. "So what's the plan?"

Hiccup looked at the dragon, "That thing has wings!" he realized. He turn to Eira, "Okay, let see if it can use them."

Eira nodded, "I'll distract him while you get close enough for toothless to fire at him." They nodded but before the boy could leave Eira called to him. Hiccup turn to him with a questioning look. The girl began to regret having called him, but something within her told her that if she didn't say this now, she may never get the change again. "Well... be careful," she said as she gave a smile at him. "I know toothless and you be the once to fight the most, so just be careful." The boy nodded but before he could fly away the girl flew closed to him. She leaned toward him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The boy was surprise by the action as he stayed frozen for a few minutes, the girls cheeks tainted with a small blush. "Just to let you know. I believe in you," she began to fly away before turning to him, "Oh and by the way. I kinds off.. have a crush on you."

As the boy froze from the girls confession, Eira took the opportunity to fly way. Hiccup looked as she flew closer to the dragon catching his attention. "Did she just..." he said before toothless moved his head. He looked down at the dragon as toothless was looking at him with an 'are you serious' expression. He smiled at him before he shook his head, "right, the dragon." They flew away as Eira dodged all the dragons attacks. As toothless was high enough, the dragon then dropped down. At high speed he shot a blast of blue flames. The dragon fell making a cloud of dust.

Below, the vikings cover their faces as the dust clear. They watched at the dragon extended it large wings. Hiccup turn around, "Do you think that did it?" he asked toothless. Just then the dragon flew behind him roaring. Toothless moved from side to side as Hiccup looked back at him, "Well, he can fly." The night fury agreed with the boys comment.

Just as the boy began to fly thew the huge rocks. Eira was to his side, "So, you got his attention now what?" she asked as she and the boy dodged all small pieces of rocks that fell from the dragon shattering the tall rock.

"Um.. I'm think," he replied as both dragon stayed away from crashing. They passed the vikings on the rocky sand, they cover their faces as another pillar rock was shatter. Both teens kept dodging, Eira would check from time to time back to make sure that the dragon was still behind them. They kept dodging, but toothless and Sliverray were fat to close and when the night fury moved way a large rock fell above them. Hiccup looked up at the rock that was on top of him. Eira's eyes widen, "Ray!" she called making the dragon extend her two wings. Sliverray made a gush of air gave a boost for the dragon and boy fly away. Thanks to the boost of air both Hiccup and toothless got away from the rocks. Unfortunately, Eira didn't notice the dragon that was closed to her.

"Eira!" Hiccup yelled as the girl turn. Sliverray was able to move way from the dragon, but she hit herself on the rock pillar. This made Eira scratched her arm with one of the sharp edges of the rock. The girl gritted her teeth as the dragon moved away. "Are you okay?" he called as he saw her clenched her arm. She looked at the boy and nodded, ripping a part of her black shirt she rapped it around her arm and stop the bleeding. It wasn't much, but it was till there.

Looking up he saw the dark clouds ahead. "Okay Toothless, time to disappeared," he said. He turn to Eira and gestured at the dark clouds the girl nodded and turn just to make sure the dragon was following them. It was to closed that it almost bit toothless. "Come on, bud!" Both teens flew up getting close to the clouds. The large dragon open its mouth as green gas from within. "Here it comes!" just then the dragon spit fire at them but both dodged it with eased. They kept flying upwards until both teens and dragons were within the dark clouds.

"Okay, Silverray. It's time to disappear," she said. The dragon's sliver skin turn black camouflaging with the dark clouds.

Hiccup turn to Eira, "You shot him from far all shot him from close ahead," he instructed. She gave a nod and before they separated they boy gave one last instruction. "Stay within the clouds and be careful."

Both teen's separated going to the opposite direction. Eira kept herself hidden as Silverray shot at the dragon making it turn toward them before toothless flew at him spitting blue light. They kept this up until the dragon got angry and began to shot fire all around him. The girl turn around just in time to see the fire aiming at her. Sliverray turn around trying to get away from the flames and protect Eira. It worked as the flames didn't touched the girl, but it did touch Sliverray. The dragon hissed as he turn to the side her lower wing having been burn. "Wait, Silverray," the girl say as the dragon lost it's balance and turn to the side. The girl's harness un-clipped from her saddle and she fell down.

"Eira!" Hiccup yelled as he watched the girl fall down. He was ready to go after her but the dragon kept spiting fire everywhere. The night fury dodged the fire but.."Watch out!" the boy eyed as they got to close to the fire. He turn around to see Toothless prosthetic wing had caught on fire. He turn to see, in a small opening the clouds made, Sliverray dive into the water after the girl. He just hopped she was alright and that nothing happen to her. He turn back to Toothless, "Okay, time's up. Let's see if this works."

They dove towards the dragon as its eyes turn to them, "Come on! Is that the best you can do," the boy taunted him making the dragon growled. It's eyes widen as it tried to snap at them. Toothless head down and the dragon followed closely. It roared and opened it mouth trying to bit the boy. He moved the foot of the saddle making sure it was still working, "Stay with me buddy. Were good just a little bit longer." They kept diving under making sure the dragon stayed were they wanted him to be.

The large dragon open it's mouth, "Hold Toothless," he said as he closed his eyes listening. As he heard the sound of the gas within the dragons mouth he open his eyes. "Now!" Toothless turn around and shot a ball of fire at the dragon just at it tried to shot fire at them. The dragons eyes widen as he saw the ground getting closer to them. It open it's wings only to hear the sound of tearing as it's wings had wholes on them, made by the boy and girls' dragon.

Toothless extended his wings as he flew upwards just in time for the lager dragon to hit the ground and explode. Toothless navigated threw the dragons spikes trying to get away from the fire that was rising at a quick pace. Toothless tired to move the foot at the saddle to move the prosthetic wing, but the what remain left of the wing broke off. Hiccup turn just in time so see the dragons large tail fall toward them. "No. No!" he yelled before they were hit. He fell unconscious off the dragon. Toothless regain his balance as he dove right after the boy.

* * *

Eira tried to regain her breath as she open her eyes. She had felt it the burning sensation within her lings as they tried to gain air only for water to get in. Her vision was blurred as she slowly open her eye. Her mind began to be pulled back to the darkness it had been moments ago. She tried to move her head only to fell a shot of pain and her vision began to become even more blurred.

She saw figures calling her name. Her dragon and best friend looking down at her. She extended her hand toward her dragon, "Silver...ray," she mutter as her world became cover in darkness.

* * *

A cloud of ash surrounded the vikings. Stoick walked around looking everywhere for his son. "Hiccup?! Hiccup?!" he turn from side to side until turning around to try an see anything at all. His voice became desperate at not seeing not even the sight of the boy. "Hiccup?! Son?!" He stop just as he looked ahead. In the middle of falling rocks laid the black dragon. "Hiccup," he breath out as he ran towards the dragon. He hoped deep down that his son was alright. He stumbles a few times before stopping a few feet from the dragon. The saddle was torn with no rider on it. The dragon took deep breaths as it turn around showing the tangles wire on his tail. His wings clapped around him.

Stoicks eyes widen as he realized what this meant. He fell to his knees as he shook his head. "Oh son.. " he lament, "I did this.."

From behind him the other vikings got closer but kept his distance. Gobber and Astrid pushed from the crowed. The blond hair girl gasped at seeing the dragon on the ground and the chief kneeling in front of him. From behind the viking the other dragons looked over them wondering what had happen.

Toothless slowly began to regain conscious as he open his eyes slowly. He blinked then focused on the viking chief. Stoick looked at the dragon with sadness in his eyes. "I'm.. so sorry," he apologies. Toothless kept looking at him as his eyes began to widen a little. He took deep breaths before unraveling himself. Slowly his wings extended, until the boy was relieved. "Hiccup!" Stoick stood up quickly as he took the boy from the dragons arms. He cheeked his face before removing his helmet and bent down to hear his still beating heart. "He's alive! You brought him back alive!"

Everyone began to cheer. The dragons that were behind the viking became happy that they lean between them. Startled the vikings turn to them but they didn't do anything.

Stoick touched the nigh fury's head. Toothless rested his head on the pebbled floor. "Thank you.. for saving my son

"Well," Gobber began as he stood next to him. He looked down at the un-conscious boy, "you know...most of him." At that, Stoick looked up at his with a frown.

Astrid who was off to the side frowned. "Where's Eira?" she asked. Turning around as the vikings moved to the side to let her see Ivars family. Eira was on the ground and blood was to the side of her head and her right arm.

* * *

_**Please forgive me for any grammar or spelling, thank you. Don't forget to favor/review/ or follow**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**~~At**__** the end of it all**_

It had felt like one minute she felt as if she was in the water. Everything was dark and yet so clear. She felt her body sink deep, deep down. Her lungs scream for air while her heart kept beating faster and faster as the minutes went by. The next things she knew a sharp pain shot from her head and then nothing. It was like a dream, one minute you see your life before you, then everything is gone.

And yet, she felt calm as if all the worries she had were long gone as the waves pass through her. There was nothing, but darkness, no pain, no suffering, and no confusion. As she stayed comfortable in the darkness she could hear a small voice calling her. It was sad as it pleaded her, "Please, Eira. Please wake up. I'm so sorry for lying to you. I just wanted the best for you. I'm sorry." The female's voice cracked as she kept pleading for the girl to wake. Wet tears tap at her arm once at a time not stopping.

'_It's comfortable here. There's no pain, no sorrow, just me," _the girl kept telling herself. She wanted to sleep and not wake up, but every so often someone would be pleading for her to wake up, other times they were just crying.

She didn't want to wake up. She didn't want to feel pain anymore and yet … she couldn't help but want to awake. Those voices, she knew them. She wanted to see them and had things to say. "_What did I need to say to them? Why was I sad again?" _

As she tried to open her eyes she couldn't help but wonder what had happen. Why was she in such a dark place? Why were they crying for her?

"_Why can't I remember?"_

* * *

Toothless nudged the boy's head trying to wake him up. He had already wandered around the boy's house. He kept looking down at the boy his thought wonder briefly toward the human girl who understood him. He had seen her fall into the ocean and then seen her be carried by her family. He only hoped she was alright. His thought went back to the boy. He began to call to him waiting for him to wake up. Slowly the boy began to stir. The dragon's eyes widen slightly as he looked down at him. He began to nudge at the boy's head as Hiccup mind began to clear. The dragon became excited as the boy looked at him.

"Happy to see you too, bud," the boy said. Toothless became to excited that he began to up and kit him on the stomach. Hiccup grabbed his stomach as the dragon moved from his bed to walk around the house. "Ah.." the boy let out as he saw where he was. "Ahh...I'm..in my house," he turn to see the dragon looking at him from the foot of the bed. "Umm.. you're in my house." Toothelss began to wonder around the room knocking thing down as he circle around, "um.. Does my dad know you're here?" Toothless came close to the boy as he nodded and began to sniff him, "ah okay okay." Hiccup watched as toothless walked away, "Toothless," he called before the dragon climbed onto of one of the woods in the ceiling. "Toothless.. Ah come on."

He began to stand up only to stop. There was something odd. He let out a sigh before removing the blanket and looking down. His eyes widen slightly as the dragon dropped down. He watched the boy looked up then down and let out a sigh, before moving to the edge of the bed. Hiccup but his foot down, where his foot should have been now was a metal prosthetic foot. Toothless began to sniff the prosthetic before looking up with worry eyes.

Hiccup looked up at the dragon. He took deep breaths before grabbing the edge of his bed. Slowly he stood up, he took a step with his prosthetic foot, stumbling a little. Letting go of the bed he took another breath. Toothless watched as the boy took another step only to groan in pain before falling down. Hiccup leaned on toothless as the dragon helped him up. "Okay," the boy said as he leaned on the dragon and hopped towards the door, "thanks bud." Slowly he began to take small steps getting used to the sensation of his new leg. Just as he was closed to the door he let the dragon go, slowly limping before opening the door.

A monstrous nightmare roared taking the boy by surprise and making him shut the door quickly. Hiccup leaned against the door he took deep breaths. He looked at his dragon, "Toothless, stay here," he said as he re-open the door.

"Come one guys, get ready!" Snotloud said as he flew on his deadly nightmare. "Hold on tight! Here we go!" Behind him vikings tried to keep their balance on top of their dragon.

Hiccup looked round at the new buildings and adjustment in the village. There were dragons stalls, plates where food were put in order for the dragons to eat. The dragons now walked side by side with vikings. "I knew it," the boy said as he looked at the village in amazement, "I'm dead."

Stoick, who walked towards his son, laughed. He put a hand on his shoulder. "No, but you gave it your best shot," he replied. He then gestured to the new building in front of them. Both began to walk, "So? What do you think?"

"Hey look! It's Hiccup" a viking said. The rest of the viking that were around turn to look at them boy. They walked towards him and began to greet him wondering if he was alright. It was a far more welcoming than before when they saw him.

Stoick looked at him as they were surrounded by vikings. "Turns out all we needed was little more of," he gestured to the boy with a smile, "this."

"You just gesture to all of me," the boy replied with a smile. His father nodded at him.

"Well, most of you," Gobber said as he pushed past the vikings. He pointed to the prosthetic, "That bits my handiwork. WIth a little Hiccup flare thrown in. Think it'll do?"

Hiccup looked down at the metal foot. "I might make a few tweaks," he commented making the viking laugh.

Astrid walked closer to the boy before punching him on his arm. "That's for scaring me," she said.

The boy rubbed his arm as he looked at her. "What!- is it always going to be this way?" he question. Before Astrid could do anything else, she was pushed to the side my Mira.

The girl came toward him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Well, get used to it. That just means there's people who came about you," she said before glancing at the girl. Astrid looked back and gave a nod.

Hiccup frowned at the girls attitude. He didn't have time to wonder about the look they share as Gobber handed him the new prosthetic wing and saddle. "Welcome home," he said making the boy smiled.

From behind the vikings they hear a dragon call. "Night Fury, get down!" one of them said. Some vikings got away, but other were pushed to the ground by toothless who had climb onto their shoulders. His weight made them fall.

Hiccup smiled at the people around him. The teens stood around him all except…. Eira. At the thought of not seeing Eira he remembered the girl had fallen down. He became worried and turn to his father, "What happen to Eira?" he asked. The viking all quite down, Astrid didn't say anything just rubbed her arm. Mira looked to the side her eyes full of sadness. Hiccup frowned and turn to his dad wanting to know why everyone had quite down. "What happen to Eira, dad?"

Stoick sigh before looking at his son in the eyes. "Eira.. well… she.," he began but didn't know how to explain what had happen. "Eira.. she's fine. Her parents are looking after her."

Hiccup let out the breath he was holding. "I thought something had happen to her." Gobber shared a look with Stoick before both turn to the boy. Hiccup frowned knowing that look that they shared. "What's going on?" he asked. His thought then turn to Eira if he had lost his foot then could she… Turning quickly to his father he asked, "did something happen to her?"

Stoick let out another sigh, "She has a scar on her arm but.." he began only to stop for a few minutes. "Well you better go see her. She woke up before you did."

Without a second thought or glanced toward them, Hiccup buckled toothless up and flew to the girls house. His thought wonder to her hopping nothing serious occurred. Toothless landed on the house he became to be familiar with. The boy slowly landed on the ground he turned to toothless who was looking at him with a worried expression. Slowly the boy walked towards the house. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door.

Seconds later the door open, Ivar stood at the entrance. He looked at the boy making him look away nervously before he remember why he was there. "Hi, I came to see Eira," the boy said.

Ivar looked at the boy knowing he was soon going to come and see the girl. With a sigh he nodded and let the boy. "Wait!" A voice called from behind them. Hiccup turn to see both Astrid and Mira getting off their dragons. Surprisingly, Mira had stayed with the teal dragon and it looked more comfortable being around people. "Stay here, Sky," Mira told the dragon. Both girls made their way towards the house walking in.

Astrid looked at him, "We thought you would need some one here with you," the girl said.

Hiccup looked at her with a confused look, "What?"

Mira shook her head, "You'll see."

Ivar look upstairs, "Eira," he called. "Come down there's someone here to visit you."

They watched as the brown haired girl walked down the stairs. Her once braided hair was now short reaching her shoulder. Her bangs were to the side as each side had three cornrow braids to each side. Her right upper arm was bandaged and she no longer wore the leather gloves but instead braces that at the center had a dragon drawing. Here attired was still the same.

Eira look at the boy then at her parents, her mother having entered the house from the back door at hearing Ivar call the girl down. She frowned as she looked back at him, "why are you here?" she asked.

This time is was the boys turn to frown, "I can to see how you were doing," the boy replied. So far he was glad she was fine and had only her arm to worried about or so he thought.

"Why?" she asked as she finish walking down the stairs. She glanced at Astrid but didn't pay much attention to her. Then glanced at Mira who gave her a small smile to which the girl didn't return, but only gave a nod.

The boy looked at the girl's then at Eira's parents. He turn back to her to see her leaning against one of the house's pillars her arms closed and eyes narrowed. "Because were friends," he replied.

Eira's eyes widen then she frowned. "We.. are?" she question. Looking down she tried to remember the time she spend with the boy or at least when she had talk to him.

He looked at her slightly hurt at what she said. "Don- Don't you remember?" he asked.

Eira didn't answer. She was trying as hard as she could to remember the time she spent with the boy. But there were non. She couldn't remember anything that had to do with him, cept for the time she used to glanced at him as she walked by. She knew she may have had a crush on him or still does but nothing more than again she could barely remember anything. The girl let out a groan as she touched her head. Her mother was next to her in an instant.

"Don't force yourself to remember, Eira," Hertha said as she touched the girl's arm. "The doctor said you would remember within time." Eira looked up at her mother and nodded.

She turn to the boy and gave a sad smile, "Sorry but I lost my memory. I know who you are, but nothing more than that," she said. "Sorry," with that the girl walked back upstairs leaving the boy at the entrance.

Hiccup could only stared at her as she walked away. He had heard her confession and had stood in front of a girl would couldn't remember him. As that thought crossed his mind he realized he had just lost the one true friend, besides toothless, that he had.

The problem was, what was he going to do to get her back. Or could he even get her back.

* * *

**_Thank you to all who had/ has followed this story as well as commented. Hope you all liked it._**

**_The sequel will be posted when I can. I will post here when it is. But I had mention that I was going to work on something else, so I don't know when it will be posted. I may also go back and rewrite something as well as check for any mistakes._**

**_Anyways, THANK YOU! _**


	13. Author Note!

**_Hey guys! _**

**_Just to let you know I just posted the Sequel of this story title; Secrets of the heart._**

**_I don't know how often I may update that story, but I will try my best. The Summary may change just to let you know. _**

**_Hope you all like it!_**


End file.
